The Love That Lies Within
by Pinkypig
Summary: Tai has a little crush. Okay, he has a big crush on a blond friend. And could his friend have the same feelings for him? Seems like paradise, but could it last? Or will Ken get his way and send Matt to doom? Evil Ken! The Real final chapter is up.
1. Tai's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. There are you happy?

Yippee! Taichi is in love with Yamato isn't it beautiful? Be nice don't kill me! No! Matt stay back! What are you doing with that baseball bat? What's going on? Oh yeah, a story. To the story.

Italics is Matt, just so you know. And I'm sure you can figure it out from here.

The Story

What would you do if you were in love with your best friend? If you're friend happened to be a perfectly straight guy and you were, well, gay? I've gotten myself into a lot of trouble and I don't know what to do. If I tell him it could risk our friendship, but if I don't tell him I will go insane. I am in love with Ishida Yamato the hottest boy in school who just happens to be my best friend.

I haven't told anyone yet that I like guys. I'm afraid of what the reaction would be if I told all my friends I'm gay and in love with my rocker friend. I'm pretty popular and I would like to remain that way. I haven't even told my family yet. I think my sister may have guessed that I like guys because I'm always checking out the guys in her teen magazines and she caught me drooling over some guy on TV.

I checked the clock hanging on the wall in my new room. It said that it was only six thirty in the morning, Augh! It was a Saturday no one would be up for another few hours what was I going to do? I raised myself out of bed and tip toed quietly to the kitchen trying not to wake the rest of my family up. I was trying hard not to make a sound and yet I still managed to wake Kari up when I tripped over my own feet and crashed into a kitchen chair. She came out to see what was going on and decided to stay out I guess.

"Do you want something to eat? I could make you something." I said.

"What are you doing up so early Tai?"

"I had to pee, and then I couldn't get back to sleep." It was the truth I did wake up because my bladder was full. I shouldn't have drank six glasses of water before going to bed.

"Been thinking about something Tai?" What does she want? That little brat she's trying to get something out of me. Seeing what I'm thinking about so she can go make fun of it with her friends. I knew how she was that sneaky little devil. She only looked cute and innocent, but me her brother knew the real her.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about something."

"Thinking about someone Tai?" So she thinks she can get it out who I was thinking about. Well, she's going to have to try harder because I'm not going to tell a soul that I'm in love with the sexy Yamato Ishida.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Who is it?"

Did I really want to answer this question? Did she know. She knew, she knows everything. I brushed a hand through my hair and sat down. I'm not going to tell her anything if she wants to know why doesn't she go read my dairy like I read hers. That's how I found out that she had sex with Takeru. Oh wait, I found that out by listening into her and Miyako's phone conversation. Well anyway I don't have a dairy I'm not that stupid.

"Come on Tai tell me, I'll do the dishes for the next month." And she won me.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." I said.

"Even Takeru?"

"especially Takeru." I said.

"I promise."

"I kind of got a crush on some one." I said.

"Really? Who? Is it one of us Digi-destined?" She said. I shouldn't answer that I know that I shouldn't answer that. I guess she could guess it was Sora, but ew!

"Yes."

"Is it Yamato?" I told you she knew. I nodded and she squealed.

"Shush, you could wake Mom and dad up." I said.

"You have to tell him Tai, you two would be so cute together!" Kari said. Yes, it's true we would look cute together, but no it would never happen.

"It's not that easy Kari. If I tell him he'd hate me forever!"

"I don't think so Tai. He's your best friend, it will be hard for him to hate you." She said.

"It would get weird between us."

"It's already weird between you two. I already thought you were dating."

She thought we were dating? I consulted Koushiro this afternoon about the subject, okay I guess I did tell someone then he's known for about a year now. He told me that it was kind of weird between me and Matt already and that our behavior was something that you wouldn't normally see from two best friends. I thought about that for a moment. I guess you would never see two best friends flirting with each other, making sexual comments at each other, holding hands in the hallways at school(I don't know how that one happens I swear it was like there's a magnet in that kids hand), and when were out with the other digi-destined we always stick close together like we were glued at the hip or something.

I thought about Mine and Matt's relationship on the way back home from Kourshiro's. What Kari and Izzy both told me was that Matt wouldn't hate me for having a crush on him. What they didn't understand was that this was no school girl crush. Yes, I'm referring myself as a girl. I don't know why it's just weird to say school boy crush. Anyway, it was no simple crush I was in love with Matt.

Speaking of Matt I could see the sexy blonde up ahead with his band buddies. They were all at a burger place eating and laughing about something. Those burgers looked mighty tasty oh boy, oh boy. I just had to get one. I passed Matt's table without them seeing some how. How could you miss me, I mean my hair how could you miss the hair? I glanced at Matt and he seemed to be upset about something. Poor Matty my lovely boy was upset. I would have to go make him feel better later.

I ordered my burger and turned around to see my blond friend running out of the restaurant with tears in his eyes. With out thinking I grabbed the burger and ran out of the place. Don't worry I paid for the burger before leaving. What kind of person would leave a burger restaurant without paying for the burger? Even if I was in a hurry and worried about the sexy beast I paid for the tasty burger and grabbed it before running in search for my love.

When I got out of the restaurant I couldn't see him anywhere. Oh, where could my Matty be? I knew he wouldn't have gotten far he wasn't' that fast of a runner. Oh, I know what happen my sister somehow learned to drive in these short hours and knew the exact time when Matt was going to run out of the restaurant and she kidnapped him so she could confess my love for him before I could! That witch! Oh wait, Jun could have gotten him!

I ran as fast as my muscular legs could go down the street and to Matt's home hoping that he somehow was rescued from the evil. My legs can go pretty fast man, good thing I'm in soccer or my baby could be killed by now. I got to Matt's house and I banged on the door. And then he answered it. Mr. sexy man answered the door himself. I was so happy to see him alive that I wrapped my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug in the world.

"Hi Tai. What do you want?" Matt said. He still was crying a little bit.

"I saw you at the restaurant. I went out to see what happened and you were gone! I thought a crazy obsessed group of fan girls got you!" I said.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore Tai."

"why?"

"Just never mind Tai. Why don't you come in?"

"sure."

"You can eat that in the kitchen if you want."

I followed him into the very clean kitchen and sat down at the table. He sat opposite of me and watched me eat my delicious burger with his gorgeous blue eyes. It was a good burger, worth the five bucks I paid for it. What's going on? Oh yeah I'm at Matt house. Matt, heart flutters. Look at him sitting there staring at me like I'm the hottest thing he's ever seen. Okay, so he's probably not thinking that, but I am the hottest thing he's ever seen.

"They kicked me out of the band." Matt said when I finally finished.

"What?" I said, because I really didn't hear him I was still thinking about my burger and fantasizing about Matt.

"They kicked me out of the band." Matt repeated.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Matt said.

I knew that was a lie, but Matt wasn't going to tell me and I really didn't care that much. I was going to get my Yama back into his band! It was his passion and he is my everything. If he's not happy then Taichi Yagami wasn't happy and someone was going to pay!

"Tai don't kill anyone. It's not that big of a deal." Matt said.

"Not that big of a deal? Music is your passion Matt! You love the band and you're the greatest singer ever! And for gods sake you were crying!"

Matt's face turned a bright shade of red and he turned his head. Cute, I made him embarrassed. I wanted to kiss him so much and make him happy. Bad Taichi, bad! Sorry, I was thinking bad things.

"Want to do something Matt?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd have an idea." Tai said.

_He's such an idiot sometimes he didn't even realize that he had ketchup on his face either. I fought the urge to lean my head over and lick it off his face. I don't know where that came from it's the grossest thing ever. I reached across the table and wiped the ketchup off with my finger. I was to slow however to pull away before Tai stuck his tongue out and licked the ketchup off my figure. That jerk was enjoying making me feel sick. I can't believe he saw me crying earlier I must have looked so stupid of him. He understands though so I don't really care. He doesn't think any lower of me. I know that no matter what me and Tai will always be friends. He'd never do what my band members did._

"_Matt? Are you in there?" Tai said._

"_Oh yeah, want to go see a movie with Sora and Mimi? Mimi wanted to do something with us before she had to go back to America." I said._

_He looked disappointed for a moment. Of course Tai always wanted me to himself. He wouldn't let anyone else near me, probably for fear that he wouldn't be able to come over when ever he wanted because I'd be to busy for him. He usually hangs off of me all the time. _

"_Sounds like a good idea Matt, call the girls up." Tai said. I knew that he was lying though. He didn't want to share me with anyone else._

Will the girls go to the movies? Will Taichi have Yamato all to himself? Will Koushiro ever get a girlfriend? Find out on the next chapter of the love that lies within!


	2. Movies

Alright chapter Two! I still don't own digimon! Matt is still in italics. So here you go here is the story.

Matt called up the girls to see if they could go to the movies with us. He came back with a disappointed look on his face which meant that they couldn't come. This is one of the happiest moments of my life. I get Matt all to myself unless the genius decides to call up someone else. What could be better than going to the movies with Matt? I know, staying home and watching movies with Matt. We were all alone, Matt's dad wouldn't be home until late, bad Taichi, bad.

Now that I thought about my idea it probably wasn't very good. Me alone with Matt, the object of my affection, the boy that I'm in love with. You get the picture don't you? I guess I am alone with him right now and I'm not making my moves on him. I don't know.

"Hey Matt, want to stay here? I don't think there's any good movies out right now." Don't look at me that way. I know it's a bad idea, but it's a good bad idea.

"Okay, there wasn't anything I wanted to see anyway. Want to watch TV? My favorite show is on." Matt said.

"Sure." I would gladly watch TV with my prince charming.

Matt flashed me one of those brilliant white smiles of his. I nearly fell off of my chair at the gorgeous thing. It took me a few minutes to recover from that smile and I realized that my beauty was gone. I found him sitting on the couch in the living room with his eyes fixed on the TV.

"What's taking so long Tai? Get you cute butt over here." Matt said as I walked in the room.

I think I blushed, but I turned away so Matt wouldn't see. He said my butt was cute! Wait a second! He didn't really mean it he was just teasing me. That jerk I'll have to get him back for that one. No one calls Taichi's butt cute without meaning it! My butt was pretty damn cute though. No not cute, sexy.

_Something was wrong with Tai today. He was so spaced out today and slow, more than usual that is and I could have swore that was a blush on his face. I was only joking about the butt Tai geez! My thoughts were interrupted when Tai sat on me. He always did this. I didn't really mind it's just Tai's heavy. _

"_What are you watching Yama?" Tai said._

"_A detective show." _

""_Is that the detective?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Not a very attractive guy now is he."_

"_Would you like to watch something else?" _

"_No, I want to watch what Matt wants to watch."_

"_That's okay Tai I've already seen this one."_

"_Okay lets see what else is on."_

_Tai flipped through the stations quickly before deciding there was nothing on. He then got up and began to dig through my movie collection. He pulled out one of my dad's porn videos. What is he thinking? Doesn't he remember I don't ever want to watch that?_

"_Come on Tai I already told you I'm not going to watch that."_

"_Not enough naked men for you Matt?" He said before putting the movie away._

_I knew that he was joking, he had that stupid crooked smile on his face. The stupid, yet damn cute smile that he always had. Stop it Matt, don't call Tai cute that's gross. He pulled out Harry Potter next. He watches this movie every time he comes over and he comes over a lot. _

"_Lets watch this one Matt."_

"_Not again Tai. You never watch it anyway. You don't even like it."_

"_What are you taking about I love this movie. The book was better though."_

"_Tai you've never read the book and you always fall asleep during the movie!"_

"_Not every time." Tai said._

_He put the movie away and began to look for another one. It was kind of getting boring staring at the back of Tai waiting for him to pick out a movie. I made an interesting observation though. Tai does have a cute butt, no not cute, sexy. Stop looking at his butt Matt he's your friend! This is insane I have to get control of myself._

"_Tai if you don't pick out a movie soon I'll attack you." I said. I know it was a stupid thing to say, but it was the only thing I could think of besides Tai's butt._

"_Are you challenging me?" Tai said._

_Oh great, Tai wants to wrestle now. Way to go Yamato now your friend that has a nice butt will be all over you. Why am I thinking that's a good thing? He'll be beating me up, not anything inappropriate. Stop thinking of your friend that way Matt, it's just Tai._

Taichi likes wrestling, bad Taichi. You know you're not thinking about wrestling the way he is. He wants to roll around on the floor trying to hurt me. I want to roll around on the floor and feel him up. It sounds like a delicious plan to me. Ever since the digital world I've loved to wrestle with Matt. That's when I figured out I was gay and loved the touch from the blond lonely boy. Bad Taichi, bad!

To tackle Matt or not to tackle Matt that's the real question. I say tackle Matt! He let out a little shriek in shock. I don't think he thought I was really going to do it. He's so cute! Another reason I enjoy wrestling is that I always win. I am Tai champion of the world and kicking Matt's butt! Speaking of Matt's butt there it is. The beautiful behind was just calling my name it wanted to be touched by the hands of Taichi Yagami. It took all my will power to fight the urge to reach out and grab it. After a few minutes I had the pale blond pinned to the ground.

"This is a good position don't you think Matt?" I bent down and sniffed his hair. "New shampoo? I like the other stuff better Matt."

"I do too. Not only does it smell better it does wonders for my hair."

"Your hair is always perfect."

"I know. Now will you please get off of me?" He said.

I didn't want to though. I liked sitting on you Matt. I rolled off of him and went back over to the movies. He soon found his way over to me and was breathing down my neck. Whoa, way to close Matt better back off!

It's like he heard my thoughts and backed away. No come back I love you! Concentrate Tai, now what were you doing? I was picking out a movie for me and Matt to watch. I didn't want to watch a movie anymore! I wanted to do other things with Matt now. Bad Taichi, don't think those things when he can read minds!

_I can't believe Tai actually attacked me. Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be attacking him? Now he was just sitting in front of the movies and staring off into another world. He wasn't even paying attention to the movies was he!? I moved a little so I could see his face. It was the funniest thing in the world. It looked like Tai was in deep thought. Tai thinking! I couldn't help it, I burst out in laughter._

"_I was right. You can read minds!" Tai said. He made me laugh even more at this ridiculous belief that I can read minds._

_He had quit the imagination. That's why I loved to hang out with him. He always made me laugh and changed my moods fast. Once he thought I was abducted by aliens when I didn't show up at his house. I had to go to my grandma's house and forgot to tell him. I guess you could say my grandmother was an alien though. _

"_I can't read minds you moron! If I could read minds then I would be laughing much harder than this I'm sure of it. It's just your face.. ." I said._

"_What's on my face? Is there still ketchup on my face? Quick Matt lick it off!" Tai screamed. So I did the only thing I could do. I licked his face, just for the heck of it._

"_I wasn't serious!" It was just so funny!_

"_You told me to do it Tai. Only following orders from the great leader himself." I said._

"_Since when do you like to follow orders from me?"_

"_Since you've become so sexy." _

"_I've always been sexy."_

"_Are we going to watch a movie or not?" _

"_No, let's wrestle some more!" and before I could say anything he was on top of me. "You're supposed to fight back Matt!"_

_That's when the front door opened and my dad walked in. We both stared at him in surprise. He stared at us in the same surprised look. This probably didn't look so good to him. Tai on top of me. Tai pinning my arms to the ground. Tai straddling me. Tai and me both looking guilty. It wasn't a pretty picture, but we were just wrestling!_

"_Tai, if I'd of known you were coming over to rape my son I would have came home later." My dad said. So he didn't care if Tai raped me. Not like Tai would do that, were only friends._

"_Seriously Tai you need to get laid soon." _

"_What? You don't think I've ever had sex before? You think I'm a virgin?" Tai said._

"_You're not?" My dad said._

"_No way."_

_What? If Tai lost his virginity he would have told me, he tells me everything. I told him when I lost mine to Sora a few years ago. Tai and I would have to talk about this later. I was dying to know who he screwed and when. Not like I wanted all the juicy details or anything, ew._

"_Are you sleeping over tonight Tai?" Dad asked Tai who was now tickling me._

"_Probably, I'd have to call my mom and see if it's okay with her. Is that okay with you Yama? We can snuggle all night just to your liking." Tai said._

_He really enjoyed to make me feel uncomfortable in front of my dad like we were a couple or something. Did Tai think that? I'm not going to think like that! Tai is my friend he doesn't have a crush on me! I'm going to have to punch him later for making me feel uncomfortable in front of my dad._

I'm sleeping over at Matt's! I'm sleeping over at Matt's! Okay so I always sleep over at Matt's, but every time is a time to celebrate. After I called my mom to see if it was okay Matt's dad sent us off to Matt's room so he could hear the television.

"What's your dad doing home so early anyway? If he came home late like he always does then I would have had my way with you. We can't have sex with him in the house." I said very loudly so both Matt and Matt's dad could hear. Matt pushed me in his room and punched me in the jaw.

"Nice punch. What time is it anyway?" I said.

"Almost eight o'clock."

"What are we going to do? We can't go to bed this early." I could think of a few things to do, but all would respond in Bad Taichi!

"Well, we could be watching TV if it wasn't for you."

"I've got an idea! Let's color on Matt's face!" He didn't even laugh at my joke.

"Hey Tai?" Oh no, Matt's going to want to talk to me serious. "When you told my dad that you had sex before were you telling the truth?" I knew I was going to get in trouble for this one.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I asked who you did it with?"

"Just some girl." Yes, it was a lie. What was I supposed to tell him? The truth, that I screwed Daisuke a few times? I think that would freak him out.

"Tai! Sex isn't something that you should have with just _some_ girl! It's supposed to be done with someone that you love!" Matt yelled.

"What about Sora? Did you love her?" I yelled. He can't tell me that he actually loved her.

"Yes I did love her. She, however, did not feel the same way. She was in love with someone else." Matt said. I just stood there in shock. "I caught her kissing her ex-boyfriend and we broke up. I thought she loved me."

Matt sat down on his bed and pulled his legs to his chest in a hug. Was Matt still upset about this? It was a year ago when they broke up. Was he still in love with Sora after all this time? Why Matt? Why were you in love with her and not me?

Okay so we didn't find out if Kouhiro has a girlfriend, but I bet you can guess who it is. Till the next chapter where we will find out and we will also find out who Matt has feelings for.


	3. Friendship

Alright a knew chapter! I love new chapters. I love everything! Anyway, Matt is still italics and Sora will be bold. I still don't own digimon and I still love Matt and Tai!

* * *

"Matt are you alright?" I asked him. I jumped up on the bed and sat down next to him.

He didn't say anything, he just sat there. I put my arm around his shoulder to try to comfort him. The poor guy he must be depressed all the time. I'll make him feel better, I'm good at that.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"_I just want to go to bed." I said. It may have sounded weird it being only eight and I wanted to go to bed, but what else could we do. I was in a crappy mood and didn't really want to do anything right now._

"_Yeah okay. Let's go to bed." Tai said._

_I guess he understood that I wasn't very happy at the moment. It's not his fault, he didn't know that bringing up the whole Sora thing would affect me like this. It wasn't just the Sora thing it was this whole day. I hate my life._

"_Come on Matt, let's go brush our teeth and get in bed so we can cuddle all night." Tai said. Moron didn't he realize that this was no time to joke around. That's way he was my best friend of course._

"_Yeah, lets go brush our teeth." I said and followed him to the bathroom like I was some kind of soulless person. _

"_What are you two up to?" Dad said from the couch._

"_Just brushing our teeth Mr. Ishida." Tai said._

"_Did Matt go Zombie on you again?" Stupid dad knowing everything about me. Stupid Tai for answering his question._

"_Yes, he's a depressed boy. I think I'll have to make him happy. Don't mind the loud noises coming from his bedroom tonight." Tai said._

_Idiot! I of course quickly recovered from my zombie stage and gave my friend a good beating in the face. Tai's reaction to this was to curl up in a ball on the floor and laugh uncontrollably. I kicked him in the back and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was finished Tai was still out in the hall in his laughing fit. What a moron._

_I went back to my room and laid down in my bed quickly getting back to my state of depression. I closed my eyes to go to sleep when I heard someone enter my room and close the door behind them. It was Tai, I heard him still giggling._

"_Matt you can't go to sleep like that! You need pajamas." Tai said. He then began to dig through my closet for some night ware. _

"_Matt do you wear pajamas because I'm not finding any?" Tai said._

"_I wear my clothes to bed." I said._

"_Oh yeah that's right. I remember now. Come on Matt cheer up. Is it because I wouldn't watch that detective show with you?" Tai said. He climbed up on my bed and laid down next to me. It was nice to have a friend like Tai._

"_Yama?"_

"_I'm not mad at you Tai."_

"_You still mad about Sora or your band?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Want to talk about what happened?"_

"_With what?"_

"_With your band? With Sora?"_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_Try me."_

"_My band kicked me out because of different views on something. Sora dumped me for the same reason." I said. I couldn't tell him the reason, not yet. Not ever. Tai was the only thing I lived for. There I go again sounding like I was in love with him._

"_I thought you said you dumped Sora after you caught her with her ex?" _

"_I did catch her with her ex. Sora explained to me that they were still in love with each other and couldn't go out with me anymore."_

"_Now I'm confused so I'm going to go to sleep. Maybe when I wake up I'll understand something." Tai said. He put an arm around me and held me close. "Goodnight Matt. Hope you have dreams about me naked." Tai said._

"_Gross Tai. I'd rather see Koushiro naked." Which was true actually. Izzy wasn't my best friend._

"_Now that's sick." Tai said._

_I closed my eyes for the second time hoping sleep would come. It soon did and I went off to dream land only to be woken up in a few hours from a full bladder._

I woke up at around eleven to find my dear Matt missing. I did what anyone would do, I began to panic. What could have happened to my dearest Yamato? Daisuke kidnapped him I just know it. He was jealous of the blond for having me. I'm going to kill that kid!

That's when I heard the toilet flush and my beautiful darling came back. He laid back down next to me. I pulled him in my arms and squeezed him as hard as I could. Maybe a little to hard. He yelped and slapped me.

"What are you doing Tai?"

"I thought Davis got you." I said, maybe I should be lying about this.

"Did Taichi have a bad dream?" he said in the cutest Yamato voice.

"Maybe. I thought that he took you so he could have you as his best friend so he could finish his plan to take over my life." Hey this actually sounded believable. I mean from me anyway.

"Don't worry Tai. Davis isn't here and I just went to go pee." Matt said before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"He won't take you away from me Matt." I said.

I too went back to sleep only to be awoken at midnight to find my beloved gone again. I know where he is this time! Myotismon came back and he took my Matty. He took him because he's so perfect. That stupid vampire I wish he would just disappear for good. That's when the toilet flushed and Matt came back.

"Matt don't ever leave me again!" I yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's Myotismon!"

"Your an idiot Tai."

_I didn't know what was wrong with Tai tonight. Every time I woke up to go to the bathroom he would wake up too and panic about me. I needed one of those mattresses on those commercials. The one where the lady jumps on the bed with a glass of water and it doesn't spill. Then Tai wouldn't wake up and worry that I got abducted by aliens or Kari was going to kill me with a chain saw. Or maybe I shouldn't have drank twenty glasses of water at the restaurant._

_Tai and his stupid imagination it was making me happy. Wait, is that a bad thing? No, I guess it's not. It was around four in the morning now. Tai had his arms around me and was snoring loudly. I, however, couldn't get back to sleep. I wasn't used to sleeping this long. Usually I was depressed and couldn't get to sleep or I was out with my friends and didn't get any sleep. When I'm with Tai he makes sure I get plenty of sleep. When I'm with Tai I somehow can sleep. And right now I've had enough sleep!_

_I would have gotten up and went out to watch television or something if it wasn't for Tai. Stupid Tai! He was holding me so tight that I would never be able to get out. He was probably worried that someone was going to kidnap me. _

"_Tai wake up." I whispered. It didn't work._

"_Taichi Yagami!" I said. He didn't even move so I pinched him on the arm._

"_What?" He said sleepily. _

"_Wake up."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because your have me in a bear hug and won't let me go." I said._

"_so what?" He said as he snuggled closer to me. I turned around so I could face him and ended up with hair in my face._

"_mmm. . .Yama smell good." Tai said, he then began to snore again._

"_Tai get up and let me go!" I said through the hair._

"_Yama rhymes with lama. Matt's a lama." Tai said._

"_Tai get up!" I yelled._

"_Why do you have to pee again?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why do I have to get up?"_

"_Because I can't sleep."_

"_Well that doesn't concern me. Let me go back to sleep." _

"_Tai, your hairs in my face and your squeezing me to tight."_

"_Sorry Yama." He said._

_He moved his head up so his face was even with mine and our noses were touching. _

"_Good morning sunshine." He said to me with that crooked smile of his._

"_Good morning Tai." I said._

"_What day is it today?"_

"_Sunday Tai. Now are you going to let go of me?" I said._

"_No. Is there cartoons on today? In the morning?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer before cuddling back up into my chest._

"_Tai your hair!" I said._

"_Yeah I know it's beautiful isn't it." _

"_It's in my face."_

"_Matt, I'm hungry."_

"_Let's go get something to eat then."_

"_But it's four in the morning!"_

"_No, it's twenty passed four." I said._

_He released me from his grip and knocked me off the bed. He then rolled off the bed and on top of me. Having your best friend land on you like that when he was about twenty pounds heavier hurt. Not so bad where I would have started crying and screaming in the pain, but the ouch that's going to bruise soon kind of hurt._

"_Tai your crushing my body."_

"_To early in the morning."_

"_Tai we slept for eight hours that's how many they say is needed." I said._

"_Who's they?"_

"_I don't know. Doctors."_

"_Well, if the doctors say I had enough sleep then I guess I can get up now. Come on Yama let's go eat."_

_He got off of me and left for the kitchen. He sure does make a lot of noise, hopefully my dad doesn't kill me for being up this early. I got off the floor and went into the kitchen where I found Tai digging through all of our cupboards._

"_Your dad already left for work or something. There's a note on the fridge." Tai said._

_Indeed there was a note. It didn't say where he went or when he would get back, but it did say that he was gone and left today. _

"_What do you want to eat?" I asked Tai who was sniffing a box of corn flakes._

"_Not these." He said as he threw the box on the floor behind him. "I'll make you some eggs Matt." _

"_How about we just eat the box of donuts my dad bought for us the other day."_

"_That sounds like a good idea Matt my good man." _

I love donuts. I almost love them as much as I love Matt. I like the ones with a lot of sprinkles and frosting. Matt says there gross because they're more of a junk food than a breakfast. He likes to eat the plane ones with nothing on them. I picked out the donut with the chocolate frosting and the cream inside.

As the donut moved closer to my mouth I could smell the rich chocolate that covered it. My mouth watered at the rich chocolatley smell. I took a bight from the delicious pastry. It was so chocolatley, it was so creamy and it was mine.

Matt didn't seem to be enjoying his donut as much as I was enjoying mine. Who could enjoy a thing that was so plan, so not covered in chocolate. I glared at him wondering what kind of monster had told him to choose that donut, the healthiest of the bunch. It was Joe I just knew it. He was always trying to make us eat healthy food. That creepy doctor kid he wouldn't get away with this!

"Tai I don't like you staring at me like that. Don't worry I won't eat any of your precious frosted donuts." Matt said. "And for gods sake Tai you have chocolate all over your face." Matt said.

"Oh well." I said.

I finished my first donut and grabbed another one. Jelly filled this time. Not as delicious as my first one, but all the same it was yummy. Matt was yummy too. Mmm, Matt and donuts. Matt with a box of donuts. It was the best picture ever. No wait, chocolate covered Matt. Now there was something I should remember.

My beautiful thoughts about dancing donuts and a dancing Matt were ruined when Takeru and Daisuke ran through the door. What were they doing here? It wasn't even five yet! They should still be in bed.

"What are you guys doing up already?" Davis asked.

"Eating donuts." I answered.

"You have chocolate on your face." Davis said.

"Do I?"

I could see him fighting it. I could see him trying to pull back, but in the end it got him. He got real close to my face and then. . .licked me. No one could resist the chocolate covered Taichi. Mmmm, Davis's tongue. No wait I wanted Matt's tongue!

Once Davis cleaned all the chocolate off my face he went back to his place next to Takeru. Poor kid looked like he was going to wet his pants. He was probably shocked at what his friend just did to my face. Or he was disappointed that he didn't get there first.

"Chocolate, cream and jelly. Not bad." Davis said as he licked his lips.

"You just licked Tai's face." Matt said. He didn't look as shocked as his younger brother. Davis loved food and would go to any extreme to get it.

"Mmm. . .Davis so early in the morning. Tastes good." I said. I licked my lips as well.

Takeru grabbed Davis's arm and glared at me. Whoa, didn't know he was your property there my little friend. Wasn't a very good idea to get the little brother of my heart's desire mad. If little Matt was mad than big Matt was mad. Wow, Tk and Davis. I wonder if they're really going out. I saw Davis with a person by the name of Ken. Ken though could match good with anyone, Davis, Takeru, Matt, Koushiro, Kari, Miyako, maybe even Iori.

"What are you guys doing over here so early?" Matt asked.

"Just to see what you guys were up to." Takeru said.

"What's the truth?" Matt said.

"We were going to try to catch you guys on film sleeping with each other. Kari said that you two cuddle." Davis said.

"That explains the camera. Now go away." Matt said.

"I don't want to go away." Takeru said.

"Are you guys going to Izzy's today?" Davis asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Matt said.

"What does the genius have planned for today?" Takeru asked.

"We're going to play a game of twister, then go into a game of spin the bottle, shortly followed by truth or dare." I said. I then grabbed another donut and shoved the whole thing in my mouth.

"Why twister?" Davis asked.

"He's kidding Davis. We're not going to do any of that stuff. You know Kourshiro never has anything planned. We just go there to hang out." Matt said.

"I'm going to go home." I said.

Go home? What the hell was the matter with me? Why did I say that? I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with my Yamato. Oh well, I'll see him later. I could use some more sleep anyway. Stupid doctors saying that eight hours was enough to sleep. I at least needed ten. Maybe Matt was lying to me. Why Matt? Why would you do such a terrible thing to me? It was the donuts wasn't it?

"Okay Tai. See you later." Matt said. What? Oh yeah, I'm going home.

"Oh you don't want to walk me home?" Walk me home Matt! You know you can't resist me.

"Not unless you want to wait awhile so I can take a shower, change my clothes, and do my hair."

"That will take thirty minutes for the shower, fifteen to change clothes, and an hour to do your hair. So that's one hour and forty-five minutes. Better get started Matt." I said.

_Tai can't do anything by himself can he? He practically ripped my clothes off and threw me in the shower. Of course I wouldn't let him take my clothes of so he just threw me in the shower with them on. I had to peel them off when he was gone. It felt good to take a shower. To have the water running down my body and. . ._

"_Matt hurry up! Your fifteen minutes are almost up!" Tai said._

"_Tai get out of the bathroom!" I yelled. I could have swore I locked the door once he left._

"_I brought you a towel and some clothes I picked out for you." Tai said before leaving again. _

_I turned off the shower and peeked my head out first to see if Tai was really gone. Once I saw that the soccer star was no where around I opened up the shower curtain and got out. I wrapped my naked body up in the towel before going over to the sink to brush my teeth. _

"_Hey Matt you should just wear that out." I turned around to find my brother and Daisuke sitting on the tub. When did they come in? _

"_TK are you hitting on your brother?"_

"_Maybe I am."_

"_Get out you morons." I yelled._

_Tai came to my rescue and grabbed the two boys. He dragged them out of the bathroom. Before he closed the door he turned back to me and smiled. I swear my heart just stopped. I smiled back and he left the room closing the door behind me. Am I falling for Tai?_

_This can't be happening to me. I can't fall in love with my best friend. It would just be too weird. My heart only stopped because I was embarrassed that they were all in here and I was only in a towel. Yeah that's it. I wasn't getting the hots for Tai._

_I dried myself off and looked at the clothes Tai picked out for me. Did he think I was a girl? Did he think I was gay? Well, I did have these clothes, but they were only for when I performed. He had picked out the girliest blue shirt with lace on the collar. And the pants were tight leather pants that showed everything. They did look damn good on me though.. I put all the clothes on and took out my hair dryer._

"_Matt are you dressed?" Tai said through the door._

"_Yeah Tai. You can come in."_

_Tai came in and grabbed the hair dryer from me. He enjoyed drying my hair. I wouldn't let him touch my hair of course. Only few could touch the hair of the great Yamato Ishida. Right now it was only me who could touch my hair since I was single._

"_There you go beautiful. All dry and ready for you." Tai said. He then gave my butt a quick slap and sat down on the tub._

"_Must you watch me do my hair?" Matt asked._

"_I love to watch you doing anything." Tai said._

_I don't think Tai's joking around anymore. I seriously think he enjoys watching me, is he a stalker? And I think he enjoys touching my butt. It then hit me, Taichi is gay. Well, that explains a lot. It explains the closeness he has towards guys, why he never has had a girlfriend, and why he didn't kill Daisuke when he licked his face. _

"_So Tai, What time did we need to be over at Koushiro's tonight?" I asked him. _

"_At seven, maybe you can stay at my house for awhile?" _

"_I don't think so Tai. I think my dad wanted me to do something." Calm down Matt you don't even know if he's really gay. I just lied to my best friend! I feel so horrible now._

"_Okay. When we get to my house want to sleep in my bed for awhile Matt? Eight hours, come on that's ridiculous." Tai said._

"_No, that's okay Tai. I'll stay over for awhile in the morning though." Then maybe I'll find out some more about you and see if you have a crush on me or not._

"_Almost done with your hair yet?" _

"_Yeah."_

Matt was being very distant from me as we walked to my place. We usually walk down the street holding hands. Maybe he was still bummed about last night with the band. I still have to kill all those guys for Matt.

"So Matt what do you want to do at my house?"

"Something where we won't wake anyone up."

"So no wrestling?" He laughed shyly and then looked down at his shoes.

What's wrong with you Matt why are you becoming so distant? I just wanted to grab him and tell him that I loved him! That might only make it worse though. We didn't talk the rest of the way to my house. He decided to leave right away too. Why? Why? Don't leave me Matt. I love you. It was too late he was already gone.

Everyone was still asleep so I decided to sleep as well. That was my plan to begin with wasn't it?

**I watched Koushiro typing quickly on his computer. He told me earlier what he was doing, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying. Sometimes I think he loves that computer more than he loved me. It was his passion and everyone had to have a passion. Mine was Tennis, Matt _had_ his band, Tai has soccer, and Mimi has fashion. Sometimes I wish that Koushiro's passion didn't control his life.**

**He stopped typing briefly and I thought he was done. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Why is he on that thing so much? I only use it to email my friends. **

"**Shiro?" I said.**

"**Just a minute Sora I think I figured it out." **

"**Izzy the others will be here shortly." **

"**That's nice Sora. Now, let me figure this out." **

"**Sometimes I think Mimi was right." I said.**

"**Right about what?"**

"**Nothing." Right about you being in love with that piece of machinery. **

"**Speaking of Mimi where is she? I thought she was with you?"**

"**She's with Joe, her boyfriend. You do know what a boyfriend is don't you?" **

"**Sora are you mad at me?"**

**No, not really. How could I ever be mad at you I love you. Well, you aren't paying any attention to me, and you are kind of telling me to shut up, but no I'm not mad. I'm furious!**

"**No, not at all. Why don't you get back to your beloved computer."**

"**Sora, I'm sorry. I got carried away." Good he's done with his computer now he can spend some time with me, his girlfriend.**

"**Don't try to kiss me." He tried anyway and I slapped him. **

**No way was I going to let him kiss me now. It was almost seven. Any one of my friends could walk in and find me kissing him. Sure I loved him, but I wasn't going to jeopardize my popularity. He was let's just say not very popular in school, if anyone found out we were dating then it would be the end of me. I told Mimi of course, her being my best friend. And Matt kind of found out last year when he walked in on us kissing. He was cool with it though. He understands too that I want to keep it a secret. Until recently he hid his true feelings from everyone, but me and now he's in deep water.**

**I kind of feel sorry for Matt. He had the courage to tell everyone and what does he get in return. Poor guy he was probably at home right now crying. That is if Tai wasn't there. Tai could always cheer him up.**

"**Sora, don't you love me?" Koushiro said.**

"**Of course I love you."**

"**Then why can't we tell anyone?" **

**I don't really know. It's just me being stubborn. Why should I care what other people think. As long as I have him then I'll be alright. I love him. It shouldn't matter if I'm popular and he's not.**

"**Let's tell everyone tonight Shiro. I don't want to hide our love any more." I said.**

**He kissed me right as Tai walked in. There was a sure way of this getting around the school fast.**

"**Ew, gross!" He said.**

"**Shut up Tai." I said.**

"**Are you two going out?"**

"**Yes." Koushiro said.**

"**Izzy you could do better." That jerk! Who was better than me? Okay, so a lot of people are better than me. He's still a jerk though.**

"**Hey, what's going on guys?" Kari said from behind Tai.**

"**They were making out. It was so gross." Tai said.**

"**Not as gross as the way you were talking about Matt this afternoon. I didn't want to know how his butt feels or how he smells or. . ." **

"**Kari will you shut up!" **

**It didn't really matter. Everyone knew that Tai was gay and had a thing for Matt. Everyone but Matt that is. Even the people at school could kind of guess it. They weren't sure though so they stayed cool around Tai.**

"**Tai your such a jerk some times." Kari said.**

"**Yeah and you promised you wouldn't tell."**

"**I had my fingers crossed. Besides I'm getting you back for reading my dairy."**

"**You read Hikari's dairy." Ken said as he walked in the door with Davis attached to his arm. "That's not very nice of you Tai."**

Ken and Daisuke now there was a match. Wasn't Dai with Takeru though. Why must I be so confused? And whoa, Sora and Izzy? What was he thinking? Sora was the devil, look at what she did to my Yama. I don't think I want to be her friend anymore.

"Tai's not a very nice person." Kari said.

"I am too! I'm the nicest person alive."

"No, Ken is." Kari said.

"No, he's the kindest person alive. And you Kari are the light that's filled with darkness." What I just said confused my self, but maybe she understood. "I am good-hearted Kari, compassionate, very humane, I'm a good person who's very sympathetic, I'm gentle, friendly and very generous."

"You are not! Your greedy, stupid, very unsympathetic, unfriendly, and don't even know the meaning of the word compassionate!" Kari said.

"He does if we"re talking about Matt." Davis said.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm only nice to Matt."

"He's not even nice to Matt." Takeru said. When did he get here? Joe and Mimi snuck in to while I was telling Kari how great I was.

"Yolei couldn't come she had to go to her grandmothers and Cody isn't feeling well." Joe said.

"Oh too bad for Iori and I was going to give him something too. Oh well I'll just have to keep it." I said.

"You're lying Tai." Kari said.

"Where's Matt?" I said.

"He said he wasn't feeling well. He was locked up in his room the whole day." Takeru said.

"What? Matt's not coming? No point in me being here then." I said and got up to leave the room.

"Tai we're your friends to you know." Sora said.

"No you're not. Besides I have to stop at Iori's and see how he's doing. He's the one who's really sick anyway. Matt's just depressed again." I said.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Mimi said.

"No, he's not." I said. Takeru and Daisuke grabbed my arm and dragged me back down onto the bed.

"You're staying Tai. For now." Takeru said.

"You're not being very nice Tai." Kari said.

"Whoever said I was nice?"

"You did." Sora said.

"Well, I want my Yama!"

"Why are you in love with him Tai?" Ken asked.

Yes I am in love with him. Who wouldn't be in love with someone as perfect as him. Of course I wasn't going to admit my love to him in front of all these people. I love him and only I have to know. Well, I guess Kari knows and Kourshiro. Kari probably told Takeru who told Dai, who told Ken, who told Miyako, who told Iori, who didn't tell anyone because he's a good boy. And Koushiro probably told Sora, who told Mimi, who told Joe, who didn't tell anyone because he has no friends. None that know me anyway so why should they care and why should I care.

"You're not kind, you're not even nice." I said to Ken.

"Anyway, I'm going to have a movie night on Friday. Couples only, so is anyone else dating anyone?" Sora said.

"Who wants to go to your house anyway?" I said, maybe I wasn't being very nice. I don't care I wanted Yama!

"Joe and I will be there." Mimi said.

"Anyone else?" Sora said. "Takeru, you and Kari should come together."

"Gross she's a girl!" Takeru yelled.

"What?" Sora said.

"I'm going with Dai."

Takeru grabbed his boyfriend and began kissing him all over. Kari and Mimi giggled as Joe, Koushiro and I gagged. Public displays of affection are not Joe's thing, Izzy agreed with me that the couple was not a good match. They might have their reasons for going out, but seriously what about Ken.

"Ken and I will be there too." Kari said.

"No way, if anyone's gay here it's him!" I said.

"He is not! Leave him alone Tai!" Kari yelled.

"So that's almost everyone. Tai want me to set you up on a blind date?" Sora said.

"What? With some girl? No way. Maybe I'll ask Yama." Did I just say that out loud?

"Are you admitting your love for him?" Ken asked.

"No! I. . ."

"We all know Tai." Joe said.

"Stupid doctor kid. Knowing everything." I said.

"Go get him Tai." Sora said.

Before I could answer she pushed me out of Kourshiro's bedroom and towards the door. I can't do this! Matt will get mad. I wasn't even serious I was just thinking out loud something I will never do again.

"Go Tai Go!" I heard Daisuke scream.

"Yeah Tai go get the man of your dreams!" Takeru yelled.

"I think you've waited long enough Tai. Go ask him out. If he says no, it'll be alright. At least you got it out, right?" She was evil.

I didn't answer her I was to busy. I ran out the door only thinking about my Yama. They were right I loved Matt and I had to go get him. I didn't stop for anything on my way to Matt's. I just kept running and running thinking of my blue eyed love. Okay so I did think of food for awhile and maybe a glass of water. And there was that one time that I was thinking someone needed to call an ambulance, but I survived.

I made it to Matt's place in twelve minutes and thirty six seconds. What was I here for? To see Matt? To check his temperature? To eat donuts? Oh yeah, to confess my love to him. Now I'm nervous, but I need water so I knocked on the door. Someone answered the door. This someone was not my prince charming, it wasn't even prince charming's dad. This person was Jun, the vulture that needed to give up.

"Tai! Are you alright?" She said.

"Water! Need water!" I said. I collapsed on her for a minute. Man was I out of shape or something? It was only twelve minutes!

"What's wrong?" Matt said coming from the kitchen in his pink apron.

"It's Tai he needs water." Jun said.

"Bring him in the kitchen I'll get him a glass."

Jun dragged me into the kitchen and sat me down in a chair. Looks like they were cooking. I love it when Matt cooks. He makes the best food. What is Jun doing here? Did I interrupt a date? No, Matt wouldn't go on a date with her. I did once, she's pretty nice actually.

Matt gave me an ice cold glass of water and I chugged it all down in one breath. The two looked at me in concern. I glared back at them.

"What are you doing here Tai? I thought you were going to Koushiro's?" Matt said.

"Did. I thought you were sick?"

"I was."

"Doesn't look like it. People don't just heal that quickly." I said.

"I wasn't sick, I was depressed. Jun came over to cook with me. Cooking makes me feel better. Now, why aren't you at Izzy's" Matt said.

"Kicked me out."

I couldn't tell him I loved him with Jun here. It would be weird, her having a crush on him and me being the guy she went out with. I only went out with her because rumors were going around that I was gay. I am, but I didn't want anyone to know that. I guess everyone did though, I told Jun too so it might still be all around school. I would have to wait until Jun was gone to tell Matt I loved him.

"Do you want to help us cook Tai?" Jun asked.

"No. I'll just watch TV. What are you guys making?"

"Cookies and pie." Matt said.

"I love cookies! And I love pie! You two are the greatest! I get some right?"

"Maybe. If your good." Matt said.

"I'll be good. I'll be good!"

_I almost panicked when Tai showed up like that. What was he thinking running all the way here like that? And he wasn't telling me something! Why was he kicked out of Koushiro's house? Was he just concerned about me? That's really sweet Tai._

_After Tai got water Jun and I went back to cooking and Tai went to go watch TV. He came back a few minutes later to tell us there was nothing on. I think he just wanted to watch us cook, I think he enjoys it. _

_Once the cookies and pie were done the three of us brought them out into the living room and put in some movie to watch. I hope Jun didn't leave before Tai. I really didn't want to be alone with him right now. He was part of the reason I was depressed, and the cooking didn't help much either. _

_At around ten the movie ended and Jun took off. Tai, however stayed._

"_You should go home too Tai. It's getting late and it's a school night." I said._

"_My mom doesn't care what time I get home."_

"_You'll fall asleep in class and I'm just going to bed soon anyway." _

"_I'll go to bed with you." Tai said._

_No, you have to leave! I can't deal with you now Tai! _

_My dad came home a few minutes after Jun left. He looked at Tai who was whining and then to me who was glaring at him. I couldn't help but glare at him I wasn't liking him at the moment. Okay, so I was liking him, but it was too much for a friend to like another friend. _

"_Having a lovers spat?" My dad said. The jerk._

"_Yama's being mean and won't let me stay the night." Tai said._

"_Matt don't be mean to your friend. Let him stay over." _

"_Dad it's a school night."_

"_So what? He stayed here before on a school night."_

"_Come on Matt. All my books are at school anyway."_

"_Clothes?"_

"_I have some here."_

"_Fine."_

_I didn't really want to say no to Tai. I slept good when he was around and right now I needed to sleep. It's true that I was trying to avoid Tai today, but how can you avoid such a cute thing?

* * *

_

Is Matt starting to get feelings for Tai? That's so cute, but there could be trouble coming for the two cute boys.


	4. Love

Hi I'm back with the fourth chapter! Yahoo!

Don't own Digimon.

Matt = italics

Sora = bold

Ken = bold and underlined. I love Ken, he's so evil.

* * *

I get to sleep over at Yama's! I get to sleep over at Yama's. See every time is a time to celebrate. Only not out loud because that would be weird and bad. I guess Matt wouldn't notice my weirdness. He thinks I'm pretty weird as it is.

"Yama will you hold me all night?"

"No."

We got into bed and I grabbed hold of my friend.

"You smell good Matt. You went back to your other shampoo." I said.

"Yeah. I bought a new bottle on my way home this morning."

"Can I touch your hair?"

"No." He never let's me touch his hair. He never let's anyone touch his hair, but I want to!

"Matty are you okay?" I said.

"I'm fine Tai."

"Liar!"

Matt turned around to face me. His face was inches from mine I nearly passed out. If I stuck out my tongue I would get his nose, bad Taichi. I've never been this close to Matt's face, except for last night I guess. It was so beautiful.

Matt reached his hand forward and put it on my face. Calm down Tai, calm down. His hand moved and went into my hair and brushed through it. What is he doing? And how come he can touch my hair and I can't touch his? He just could that's why.

Drool.

Too much going to faint.

_Tai's face was gorgeous, his skin was smooth and his hair was so soft. Calm down Matt, calm down and for goodness sakes Matt take you hand off Tai! I was probably freaking him out. I couldn't help it though, he was so perfect._

_I didn't know what was going on. For the whole day my thoughts always were about Tai. Every time I thought about him my heart would skip a beat. What's happening? What is this feeling? Am I really in love with my best friend? I can't be._

_I fell asleep in his arms again tonight. I always want to fall asleep in his arms. I loved him._

Why does Matt have to be so perfect? Why do I have to be in love with him? I'll tell you why, because Matt likes to be perfect and I just am! We were holding each other when we woke up. I didn't want to move I was so comfortable.

"I don't want to get up!" Matt said into my chest. He was snuggled into it and he was messing up his hair.

"Come on Matt we need to go to school." This coming from me? How weird.

"Yeah, I guess we do." He said as he took my hand and began to rub it with his own. Okay...Matt's on drugs. He's gone insane. Nuts. Loony.

"Tai promise me that we'll always be friends." Matt said.

"I promise Matt." He was being so cute!

"No matter what you hear today or what happens."

"I'll love you even if you murdered someone." Did I say love!? Please Matt you didn't hear that!

_Did he just say he loves me? Just as a friend though I'm sure of it._

"Why are you so concerned Matt?"

"No reason."

He was lying to me again, but he can do that all he wants. Unless it's something serious like he has a girlfriend! That jerk.

He rolled out of bed taking me with him to the bathroom. He went to the bathroom in front of me! I didn't even have time to look away I saw everything. Calm down Tai! He changed in front of me! I tried not to look I really did, but I looked. Nosebleed!

_I didn't want to lose Tai he may be the only one that I have left. I brought him everywhere with me today. It looked like he was freaking out a few times, but actually looked as if he was enjoying being with me. _

_I was right in thinking that people were going to be acting weird around me today. I think Tai noticed too. Even he was being acted weird against. I didn't want him to get involved in this, but I didn't want to lose him either._

_At lunch time Tai dragged me to the others to eat. I didn't know how they would react either. I hope that they wouldn't be as mean as some people. They all greeted me with smiles and their usual cheerfulness._

"_Hi Matt how are you today?" Sora asked, I already knew she was okay with this. She knew for a while now._

"_Fine."_

"_Don't lie Matt. We can see that your not taking all this very well." Koushiro said._

"_Taking what?" Tai asked. He already finished all his food and was now eating some of mine._

"_All the abuse he's getting from people. Didn't you notice?" Sora asked._

"_Yeah I guess. What's wrong with everyone today? I mean that one guy tried to shove you in your locker. You're one of the most popular. . ."_

"_Tai I'm gay." I said before he could finish his sentence._

"_So what?" Tai said. Was he serious? I mean yeah sure this is great that he doesn't care, but I expected some reaction. This means Tai won't leave me though._

"_Why should people treat you differently?" Tai said._

"_Because they don't understand. They think it's wrong." I said._

"_I don't."_

"_Are the rest of you okay with this?"_

"_You're our friend. Why wouldn't we be?" Koushiro said._

"_I'm gay too why should I care if you are? Besides I already knew a long time ago when Takeru told me." Daisuke said. _

"_Long time ago?" Tai said. We all just ignored him though._

"_I've always been fine with it Matt." Sora said._

"_I think that it's cute!" Mimi said. Of course, she thinks a lot of things are cute. "Joe doesn't mind either." She said._

"_I think it's cute too! Maybe we can go check out guys together." Yolei said._

"_Sure Yolei. Anytime." I said. They were all taking this well and wait a minute._

"_Davis your gay?" He nodded and grabbed my brother. That explained a lot I guess. I didn't even know my brother was gay._

"_Kari, Ken, are you guys okay with this?" They were to busy making out to answer though. _

_I had the best friends in the world. They all still liked me even though I am what I am. All the others had made me feel like I was some kind of horrible person. Like I was going against everything and trying to destroy the world or something. And my friends made me feel like I was normal. I was normal! There is nothing wrong with being gay!_

"_How long have you known Matt?" Tai asked._

"_About a year now. That's why Sora dumped me because she thought I was gay. I thought about it for a long time and figured it was true." _

"_They kicked you out of the band because you're gay didn't they?" Tai said. He wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was. Actually, he was pretty smart._

"_Yeah Tai, that's why. They said it would ruin them. They said that no one would show up once they found out. They said that the fan girls would all be disgusted. They were the ones who were disgusted."_

"_Disgusted by what?"_

"_Me."_

"_You're not disgusting Matt. Don't you ever think that. They're the ones who are disgusting. They are the ones who should be shoved in their lockers, not you." Tai said._

"_Thanks Tai. Just don't hurt anyone alright?"_

"_I won't unless they hurt you Matt."_

_My heart skipped a beat again. Did he really care for me that much? I would have asked him, but he shoved some food in my mouth before I could. He always liked to feed me. I always let him too. I couldn't say no to Tai. I could punch him in the face, but never say no. Okay so I say no to him all the time, it's fun._

Matt's gay! Gay, not straight. I could have a chance with him. This is the happiest day in my life, for now. He clung to me the hole day hoping that people might leave him alone if we were together. They didn't really, they just said we were both queer and should go to hell. They can go to hell, just leave my Yama alone!

Some teachers even had heard about Matt and his liking guys thing. Some were alright others tried, and others were mean about it. It made me hate them. Matt told me not to hate any of them. He said that they just don't understand and not to stoop to their level. I'm on a level of my own baby!

After school I went over to Matt's where I planned to tell him that I was deeply in love with him. I hoped that he would take this as well as I took him being gay. We watched after school cartoons for a while and then went to go get a snack.

"Want to spend the night again Tai?" Matt asked me as I took a bight out of the pie that Matt made.

"Yes. I want to spend the night every night." I really wanted to say I want to spend every night with you, but that might freak him out.

"Great, I'll tell dad when he gets home. You should call your mom she might get worried."

"yeah, I'll call her."

I dialed my phone number after a few rings my sister answered the phone.

"Kari, is mom there?"

"No. . .oh...." she began to breath faster. I heard Ken in the background groaning.

"Ew Kari! You don't answer the phone while your doing that!" I said. I then slammed the phone down. I'll have to remember to hate Ken.

"Was your mom home?"

"No, just Kari and Ken and I don't want to know what they were doing."

"Me neither. So what do you want to do Tai?"

Whatever Ken and Kari was doing would be fine. Bad Taichi, bad! Should I tell him that I love him now or wait till later. Matt's dad walked in and helped me make my decision, later.

"Hi Matt's dad!" I said.

"Don't you have your own home?" he said.

"Kari's there."

"So Matt how was your day today?"

"Not so bad with Tai there." I'll be there for you forever Matt. I think I'm blushing again, make it stop!

"Anyone tease you or try to beat you up? Any teachers threaten you?"

"Yeah, all of that happened."

"What teacher? I'll make sure they never teach again!"

"Dad cool it. The principle wants to see you tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know he just said he wants to see you after school."

Matt's dad had a spaz about this thinking the principle was going to kick Matt out of the school or something. I hoped not, if he did then I'd change schools too. I guess he'd have to kick me, Daisuke and Takeru out if he kicked Matt out.

We spent the rest of the day outside playing soccer at the park. Matt playing soccer is a pretty funny sight. He's not used to playing sports. He didn't want to play, but I talked him into it. We got a game going of me, Matt, Takeru, and Daisuke. Matt was on my team of course.

After the game Matt and I went back to his place and he took a shower. I'll be stinky and gross for tonight. I don't mind. Matt came into his room with only a towel on. I think my noise started to bleed a little. He looked amazing his body glistening from the water. He grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.

When he came back he wasn't wearing his clothes, just some boxers. Damn Matt, put some clothes on. Your making me hot!

"I thought that it was too hot in here." He said.

"It is a bit hot." Only because your almost naked!

"You can take your shirt off if you want." Matt wants me to take my clothes off.

"Yeah." I said. I took my shirt off and laid down in his bed.

He laid down next to me and faced me like he did last night.

"I'm so glad that you guys all understood. Even though most of the school didn't it's okay because you guys understand and most of all you understand Tai. You're my best friend I wouldn't be able to be this happy if you didn't understand. Yolei said that Iori's kind of freakish about it, but I think that it's just because he's young and I don't know. And I'm not quite sure about your sister and Ken. . .Tai?"

_I was telling Tai how happy I was that they all understood and didn't hate me. I don't know what happened. I didn't say anything wrong, but Tai looked upset. He then turned around to face the wall. He never does this, he always faces me. Why is he doing this? I thought he understood. _

"_Tai what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. Just leave me alone."_

_I didn't know what happened I just started to cry. I cried into his back._

"_I thought you understood. You said you wouldn't hate me. I thought you were my friend, I thought you were okay with this, I thought that you cared about me, I thought you were. . .gay. I thought you loved me!" I screamed. "I love you Tai. Please understand. I can't lose you."_

Matt loves me? Matt loves me!

_He turned around and wiped away my tears. His hands were so warm and so soft. I stopped crying and stared into his chocolate eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. His lips so ravishing. He was gorgeous. _

"_Matt I do love you. I love you with all my heart. More than a friend should ever love a friend. I love you Matt I want to be with you." My heart stopped at these words. He loved me. "I just thought that you would never return my love."_

"_I do Tai! I love you!" I said._

_He then kissed me with those ravishing lips of his. It was heaven in that single second. He put his forehead on mine and smiled at me._

"_Hold me Tai." And he did. It felt so good to be held by the boy I loved._

_We were silent for awhile just laying there in each others arms. I loved him so much. Yesterday I thought it was weird and wrong to be in love with my best friend, but how could something that felt so right be wrong? _

_Tai put his hand back on my face and brushed it. I kissed his hand and than kissed it again. He grabbed me closer and kissed me on the lips. I ran my tongue over his lips and he parted his lips to let it in. _

Matt and I were deep in a make out session. I can't believe this, Matt and I in a make out session, it was so unbelievable. I reached up and began to run my hand in his hair, his beautiful golden hair. He groaned in pleasure as I pushed against him and began to suck on his neck. He then did the unexpected. He fell asleep. How could this happen?

"Matt?" I said, hoping he was just teasing me. He wasn't. I kissed him one more time before returning to his side.

"What? What is it? What's going on?" Matt said as he snapped up and out of the bed.

"Lay down Matt." I said grumpily.

"Oh Tai I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Matt said. He laid down next to me and brushed his hand through my hair. "You touched my hair Tai."

"Yeah, so."

"Well, every time someone has ran their fingers through my hair and it wasn't me I fell asleep. Okay, so I guess it's only happened a few times. It doesn't happen with my dad or Takeru. It's just I feel so relaxed and I'm sorry Tai."

"And how do I wake you up?"

"Well, you can't unless you kiss me. You just have to let me sleep until I wake. You can kiss me though."

"So that's how I wake up sleeping beauty." I said.

Our lips met again and we found our tongues fighting over dominance. I straddled him again and started from where we left off. We were really getting into it. I slid my hand down Matt's chest and to his boxers. He then broke my kiss and pushed me off of him.

"That's all you want isn't it!" He yelled.

"What?"

"All you want is sex!" Yeah, it's true I wanted sex, but not just sex. I loved him. I thought he said it was to be done with someone you loved.

"I can't Tai." He said. Bummer. Well, I can wait.

"I understand Matt. I won't push you to do anything you don't want to. Not until you're ready Yama. I love you." I kissed him on the forehead and he cuddled into me again.

"Thanks Tai. I love you too. Goodnight."

I couldn't help myself I found my hand running through his hair. He groaned in pleasure and I kept doing it until he fell asleep. He was so cute. I poked at him and pinched him, he didn't wake. So I pushed him off the bed. Didn't work, he was still sound asleep. I didn't bother to get him off the floor.

_I woke up from Tai's soft lips. He touched my hair again that jerk. I was laying on the floor for some reason. I either rolled off the bed or Tai pushed me off to see if I would wake up. Idiot!_

_He went to go take a shower while I made breakfast for us. My dad was sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper. It was weird to see him here, he usually went to work early. He didn't even acknowledge my presence so I continued to make eggs for Tai and me._

"_Dad do you want some?" I asked him. He slowly moved his newspaper down and looked at me._

"_You two were noisy last night." He said and went back to his newspaper._

"_Sorry Dad." I blushed._

"_Were you two doing things you shouldn't be doing?" He asked._

"_Like what?" He put his newspaper down on the table and stared into my eyes. I felt like I was being put under questioning by the police._

"_You know what I'm talking about. Did you two have sex?" _

"_Dad!" I think I was a deep shade of red by now._

"_That's a no then. I guess you would have been making more noise then wouldn't you. You two were yelling and groaning and someone fell off the bed." _

"_Tai was touching my hair." He laughed at this. "It's not funny."_

"_You let him touch your hair? I'm guessing that he's no longer just a friend?"_

"_No. We're going out now." I couldn't help but smile at these words. I'm going out with Tai!_

"_Congratulations! I think he's an excellent choice. He doesn't sleep over anymore if I'm not here though."_

"_Okay dad."_

"_Did you guys make out last night?"_

"_Dad!"_

_Luckily or unluckily I guess Tai walked into the kitchen. He waved to my dad and kissed me on the cheek. My dad laughed at us. All I could do was smile because I was so happy. Happy to have a father who understands and happy to have a loving boyfriend like Taichi._

_Once we were ready for school Tai and I said goodbye to my dad and took off. The school wasn't that far away so it didn't take us that long to walk to. We found Sora and Kourshiro at his locker and stopped to talk to them._

"_Hi Matt, Tai. How are you guys doing?" Sora asked._

"_Great and you?" Tai said._

_That's when some guy came up and pushed me from behind._

"_Get that smile off your face queer!" He said and then continued on._

"_Matt are you okay?" Tai said._

"_I'm fine Tai." The truth was I wasn't fine. I realized that even with Tai, dad and the others people weren't going to be any nicer. My life would never be the same._

"_See you in first hour guys." I said before walking off._

"_Wait up Matt!" Tai said. He caught up to me and walked with me to my locker._

**I was glad that Matt had someone like Tai to look out for him. It had to be horrible for Matt what he was being put through. People were so mean some times. Some times I wonder though how Tai would have reacted if he was straight. Would he have been cool with it still? I guess it doesn't matter though, he's not straight and he loves Matt.**

**I watched the two walk down the hall together with nothing but smiles on their faces. It made me wonder if they were together now, as in going out. As in boyfriends. That would be amazing if they were. I knew that Matt had to have some feelings for Tai other than friendship and everyone knew that Tai was madly in love with Matt.**

"**Ready to go to class Sora?" Shiro said.**

**I took my eyes off the two boys and kissed Shiro on the cheek. He took my hand and we walked to class together. It was really something to be in love.**

**I couldn't find Kari when I came to school today. She usually waits for me. Maybe she was sick. I waited for a few minutes at her locker when she didn't show I went to my own and then went to class. I asked Takeru if he had seen her at all, but he hadn't. I guessed that over the night she had gotten sick or something. I hoped it wasn't food poisoning, but with her mother's cooking it could be.**

**Without Kari I didn't know who to talk to. I didn't have that many friends. Takeru and Daisuke were to busy talking about who they were going to scam next or who they were going to video tape next. Sometimes Kari and I would join in on their little pranks. Like yesterday when Tai called Kari's house. We weren't really doing anything, TK and Davis were right there!**

**At lunch time I walked with my two friends to our usual spot to find Tai and Matt. The three of us stared in shock. The older blond was sitting on Tai's lap and Tai was holding him like he was a possession. The too were whispering to each other and laughing quietly. **

"**You two seem a little close today." Takeru said.**

"**Oh do we? I didn't notice." Tai said. He then gave his friend a kiss on the cheek. The friend then blushed and giggled at the big haired boy.**

"**Tai, is your sister sick today? Have you heard?" I asked but the boy was to fascinated by Yamato's lips to answer. This was probably how Kari and I were.**

**Kourshiro, Sora, Miyako, and Mimi came up behind the two boys. Kourshiro made a disgusted look at the two and sat down far away from them. Miyako and Mimi both giggled at the boys before sitting them selves down.**

"**So are you two dating then?" Miyako asked.**

"**Mmmm.. .yeah." Matt managed through Tai's lips.**

**I rolled my eyes at the two and then my cell phone rang.**

"**Hello." I answered.**

"**Ken I'm late." Kari's voice said.**

"**Late with what? To school because then you would be right." I said.**

"**No Ken I'm late, late."**

"**I don't understand Kari. Why aren't you in school?" **

"**Because my mom told me to stay home today."**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**No, I'm late."**

"**Late at what?" I yelled a little too loud. The others all stared at me. Even Tai and Matt were looking at me funny.**

"**You bastard you got my sister pregnant!" Tai said.**

**He tried to attack me, but Matt held him back. He couldn't be right of course or could he. I guess it did make sense I just didn't want to think of that as a possibility. Kari and I had only had sex one time and I swore I had protection on.**

"**Kari, are you pregnant?" I asked her.**

"**I took a test. Mom said it will take a while till it will tell." **

"**How? I mean I know how but. . ."**

"**If I am pregnant Ken, you wouldn't be the father." I couldn't handle this. This was unbelievable it was just a prank it had to be, but why would Kari joke about this. I couldn't talk to her anymore. I hung up my phone and went back to my food nearly at the verge of tears.**

"**Ken is everything okay?" Mimi asked.**

"**No, not okay."**

"**What happened to Kari?"**

"**She may be pregnant." I said.**

"**I'm going to kill you! She's only fourteen!" Tai yelled.**

"**I didn't get her pregnant!" These words seemed to effect Matt. He got off of Tai and began to poke at his food. **

"**If you didn't get her pregnant then who did? Takeru?" **

"**I didn't do it. I guess I could have, but that was awhile ago. She'd have to be pretty late." Takeru said.**

"**Then who?" Tai said.**

"**Why don't you talk about this later with your sister Tai." Matt said.**

**I don't think anyone else noticed his tone of voice. The ice it had it, the sadness on his face when just a moment ago he was in heaven. Kari being pregnant shouldn't have effected him so much unless there was something that the boy didn't tell us.

* * *

**

Oh no, not good, not good at all. This is horrible, disgusting, bad! Why? Why Hikari? Why? I think I'm going to cry. Poor Ken. I love you Ken don't cry. Don't even talk it will be alright! Hahahhaha, just kidding. About the crying and stuff. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. There will be more to come. The next one will be sad though. So make sure your ready for it.


	5. predicament

I'm still freaking out! I just had to put a little drama and insanity into it. I'm so evil! The digimon will never show up in this story, and I don't own them or any of the characters in this story. I will one day though, when I rule the world. Gwhahahaha, okay I'm done with the babbling now. Let's continue with the story shall we?

Matt = italics

Sora = Bold

Ken = bold and underlined and so so evil. I love the evil.

Kari = underlined.

It may be confusing, but I think you'll manage.

* * *

My sister was pregnant, her boyfriend wasn't the father and I failed my math test what more could go wrong today. Oh yeah there is that part about Matt being all depressed about something and not talking to anyone. This is great. My day has officially been ruined. Why didn't Kari wait until we were all out of school to tell us this?

After school I rushed home with Ken and Matt followed closely behind me. My mom and sister were sitting on the couch both were crying. My mom looked up at us. I think she glared at Matt for some reason. This was too weird.

"How is she? Is she?" Ken said. I think that he really truly loved my sister. How cute was that?

"She's about two months in." I just thought it was something she ate when she was getting sick. What do I know maybe it was. I know nothing about pregnancy I'm a guy.

"Does dad know?" I asked.

"We called him after the doctors. We also called Mr. Ishida."

"Why? Is Tak. . ."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Matt said. He then burst out crying. "What?" I said.

* * *

_It came as a shock to Tai that I was going to have a baby with his sister. He fainted and we left him on the floor. Ken took Kari to her room where the two were going to talk. Mrs. Yagami took me over to the couch where she was going to talk to me._

"_Tell me what happened. Kari said that you were at a party."_

"_What do you want to know? Why we slept together?"_

"_Yes, something like that."_

"_I was drunk. I don't even remember it. I just remember waking up with her next to me the next morning. I was going to tell my dad I was going to tell you, but she told me not to. she said that it would be better if we didn't. I'm so sorry." I said._

"_Was she drinking that night?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Will you be there for the baby?" _

"_Yes. I promise."_

"_And you'll treat my son like he deserves to be treated?"_

"_What?"_

"_My son loves you Matt. I hope you two will work through this and still stay together."_

"_Me too. I love your son with all my heart and I would be crushed if he left me."_

_My dad came shortly after this. He had just gotten done talking to my principle at school. Kari and Ken came back into the room and sat by me on the big couch. Mrs. Yagami woke Tai up and he sat down on the little couch with her. My dad sat next to me and for the next fifteen minutes we all stared at the ground._

"_So, my son has gotten your daughter pregnant, and he's in love with your son. This is interesting." _

"_Your son was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. You should know where your son is at all times and tell him that alcohol is not something he should be drinking." Mrs. Yagami said._

"_I think he's learned his lesson." _

"_It's a little late now. My daughter is pregnant."_

"_It will be okay mom. I can take care of it and it's not Matt's fault. He didn't want to. I took advantage of him when he was drunk. I'm sorry. I'll take care of the baby. I will and Ken said he'd help. We don't even need Matt." Kari said._

_I don't know if this made me feel better or worse. My boyfriends sister practically raped me, I think she did I don't know. Now she's pregnant with my kid and it sounds like she doesn't want me around. I'm a responsible guy! I can take care of a baby!_

"_I can help Kari. It's my kid." I said._

"_I know, but I think it would be best if you didn't. I don't want you to get in the way of Ken and mine's relationship." She said._

"_I'm in love with your brother Kari, not you."_

"_Doesn't matter Matt we're over." Tai said._

_I think I just died. No, this is worse than death. My soul was just taken away. My heart was ripped out and thrown away. Without Tai life was not worth living. Without Tai no one would be there for me. I was nothing. He wouldn't even want to be friends with me now._

"_Tai it's not his fault! He loves you and you love him Tai! Don't do this." Kari said._

"_Why not? He' s going to have a kid with you. I don't want him. I don't love him." That hurt. When someone you care for tells you that they don't care for you at all it's like everything stopped working. I couldn't help it any longer. I started to cry._

"_Look what you did Tai!" Kari yelled._

* * *

Well, Matt and I lasted not even a day. It was true that I was in love with him, but he got my sister pregnant! I didn't mean to make him cry. I still wanted to be friends and everything, but he was having a baby with my sister it wouldn't work out between us.

"Matt, we'll still be friends. I just don't think that I can do this." He stopped crying a little and looked up at me.

"Tai, you've been my friend for a long time. I just figured out that I loved you Tai and I know you've loved me for a long time. Now that I love you in return you don't want me?" He said. It wasn't like that I swear. I did love Matt, it just wasn't the same anymore.

"You just think that your sister is going to take your place." He said.

"I think we've had enough. We'll talk some other time." Matt's dad said.

I was sad that Matt was gone. I liked making out with him. I liked holding him. I loved him. Maybe it could work out, but it would be weird and I don't want it to be weird. I really missed him even though he'd only been gone a few minutes. It was boring without Matt.

"Tai are you alright?" My mom said through my bedroom door.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine."

"Okay honey, I'm making dinner what do you want?"

"I don't care mom." The truth was I really did care what she made, but no matter what it was it was going to be weird. Hopefully she'll burn whatever it was. It tasted better that way.

"Tai?" My mom came into my room and sat down on my bed with me. "Tai just because Matt and your sister are going to have a baby it doesn't mean that they love each other." She said.

"They should. Matt said that he'd only have sex with someone if he loved them."

"He was drunk, people do stupid things when they're drunk."

"Well his stupid thing cost him a boyfriend and made my sister pregnant. She's only fourteen mom."

"She can handle it Tai. She'll still go to school until she has it."

"And then what?"

"Then she'll stay home for a while, only a few weeks and go back to school. I'll take care of the baby when she's at school. And she has Ken to help. I know he's a good boy and he loves your sister very much."

"What about Matt?"

"Your sister doesn't want Matt to help. She thinks it would be better for her relationship with Ken and your relationship with Matt. She doesn't want to take him away from you Tai. It's just a mistake Tai, an accident on Matt's part. He didn't even know what he was doing."

"Yeah."

"You should forgive him. Go Tai. You need to get him back."

After mom left I thought about what she said a lot. It wasn't Matt's decision to have sex with my sister. He was willing to take care of the child. I loved him and he loved me what more could I ask for. I needed Matt I didn't care if he was going to have a baby with my sister. This relationship was really screwed up man.

This whole day has been wacky. First Matt and I decide to go out last night, then at lunch my sister is found out to be pregnant. Then when I get home they tell me that Matt, my boyfriend, my obsession, is the father. So, me being stupid breaks up with him. I break up with the guy I've been in love with for all these years because he drank a little to much one night. Why did I do that? Now I was going to his house to see if he wanted to work things out. Why does love have to be so complicated?

* * *

**I got a call at around seven from Matt who wanted to know if he could come over. I was kind of having a romantic dinner with Koushiro, but he sounded bad and I couldn't say no to him. Kourshiro understood of course and I told Matt that he could come over. He showed up shortly after with tears in his eyes. He told us that Tai had just broken up with him and Kari was indeed pregnant.**

**I didn't understand. Why would Tai dump Matt when he was head over heels in love with him. Matt's not the kind of person that gets over it quickly either. Even though the two had only been going out for a day I could tell that it really had affected Matt. He was probably hoping for a long time relationship with Tai. They were best friends for a long time and it would just be weird between them now.**

"**Matt what happened between you and Tai? I thought you two were in love." I said.**

"**I thought we were in love too. I love him so much. I didn't think I could ever love him, but I think that I have been for a long time now I just brushed it off as something else." Matt said.**

"**Why did Tai dump you? Did he say?" Koushiro asked.**

"**Well yeah. I sort of did something." Matt said. He looked down at the ground and I knew it was bad.**

"**What did you do Matt?" Kourshiro asked.**

"**I had sex with his sister."**

"**What?" Both Shiro and I yelled.**

"**Yeah, she's pregnant with my baby. It was two months ago and I was drunk. I don't even remember it. She said that I didn't want to and it was all her fault, but Tai didn't care."**

"**Two months. Wow, she was really late. Aren't girls supposed to get a period once every month or something?" Shiro said. Matt and I both ignored his question. If he really wanted the answer than he would have to look it up on his other girlfriend, the computer.**

"**I can see why Tai dumped you if your going to have a baby with his sister. It's just you were drunk and. . ."**

"**He was drunk, should have been more careful. And there is that whole fact about Tai being over protective of his baby sister. You should have told him right away then none of this would have happened. Well I guess it would because you and Kari would still be having a baby and Tai probably would still be mad at you, though not as much if you would have told him right off. In fact he would have gotten over it by know anyway. Two months without you Matt and he would have been near death."**

"**You're beginning to ramble Shiro." I said.**

**Matt went home after we talked awhile in a somewhat better mood I hoped. Matt was depressed right know. With coming out of the closet and everyone rejecting him it was pretty bad. Now with his best friend gone he would be on the edge of the line, contemplating suicide.

* * *

**

****

I went back to school the next day and found Ken waiting for me at my locker. I was glad that he was still there for me unlike Tai and Matt. I felt sorry for Matt and Tai. They finally had the courage to confess their love for each other and I had to ruin it because of some stupid mistake I made a few months ago.

I was expecting Takeru and Daisuke to be their normal weird selves today. Keep planning on who they were going to prank or run up to me and be all freaky. Takeru, however, didn't even show signs of life. He didn't move when I took my seat beside him and didn't say anything when I said hi to him. I guessed it was because of his brother. 

Daisuke wasn't acting like his normal hyper self either. He was in the back of the class finishing the homework that was due today. Davis doing homework it was a miracle. Or something was just wrong with him like Takeru. I hoped that my two friends were alright.

At lunch today no one spoke, sure Mimi tried to make conversation and Miyako tried to join in, but everyone had even bummed them out. Matt didn't eat anything, he wouldn't even look up. Dai and Takeru were still acting odd, but now I thought it was because they were plotting world domination or something. Tai didn't show up for lunch, no one bothered to ask where he was until the very end of lunch.

"Where's Tai Kari? I didn't see him in any of our classes today?" Koushiro said.

"He came to school today." I said.

"I saw him." Matt said. He didn't look up at us at all.

"Where was he?" Sora asked.

"Library."

"Why was Tai in a library?" Daisuke said. It was the first thing that I had heard from my friend all day.

"To look up stuff. He wants to help you out Kari. He wants to learn about pregnancy and he wants to learn about other stuff. The teachers said it was alright if he took some time for independent study." Matt said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"He came over to my house last night. He wanted me to forgive him for being a jerk. WE had a little talk and both thought that it was time to do a little changing. He said that if I go get help from a councilor and not drink anymore then he would try harder in school." That's when Matt looked up at us and smiled. It looked like everything would be alright after all. Between them anyway.

* * *

**Kari was pregnant and I wasn't the father. Some would feel relieved by this fact, but I was not. It would be amazing if this child had been mine. Unfortunately, it wasn't and it was another man's. I wasn't mad at Yamato, I wasn't jealous, and I didn't hold anything against him.**

**Okay so I lied just then so sue me. I hated Yamato with a deeper passion than I had ever hated anyone with before. I was jealous that he was going to be the father of this child. The child of the girl I love. I was so annoyed by the thought of him being around, him holding something that should rightfully be mine, him being alive.**

**I was supposed to be a nice person. One who would not harm another under any circumstance. I was supposed to be smart, someone who would do the right thing, someone who would look after the ones I loved. I was smart, I was intelligent, a genius if you may, but I was not nice. Not one bit.**

**I could act nice yes, but being evil was just in my nature. I wore a mask to cover who I really was. I hid myself from the rest of the world so I wouldn't hurt my dear Hikari who I was madly in love with. I had nothing against the others either, but Matt would be getting what was coming to him. And what was coming to him my friend was something sinister indeed. **

**Not even dear Taichi would be able to help his dear Yamato out of this predicament. No, no one would be around to help him and I would make sure of it. Yamato Ishida would wish he was dead after I was through with him.**

"**Hey Ken the bell rang are you coming?" My Hikari said. I smiled at her sweetly and followed her back to the building.**

**She would never find out what I was going to do to Matt. She would never find out it was me. She and I would live happily ever after and no one was getting in the way! Not Yamato, not Taichi, her overprotective brother, not her mother, I would even hurt my friend Takeru if he tried to get in the way. Things must work out my way or someone would get hurt! Of course I'm not promising that no one will get hurt anyway.

* * *

**

I told you Ken was evil! He blows my mind! I wish I could be as evil as Ken, but then I would feel bad. What evil does Ken have planned out for Matt? What has gone through Tai's head where he wants to learn? Ken got to him I just know it! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter my friend.


	6. Hurt

Oh no! The horrors! The horrors! Why must the world be so cruel! Okay on with the important stuff. Yeah, the important stuff! Okay I have no important stuff so I guess on with the story. Yeah on with the story. I love the story! Everyone is turning out to be evil it's so cool! Okay so not everyone is evil, just Ken and maybe Kari.

Some stuff you should know:

I do not own digimon.

I am not evil.

I am not good either.

I love Ken.

Ken = bold and underline

Matt = italics and I love him too!

Kari = underline

Tai = normal and cool

I think that's everyone. . .um. . . to the story!

* * *

**After lunch I didn't plan on going to class. Why would a genius need to go to class? To be taught things he already knew? It was pointless, as was many things in life. I had greater plans than class anyway. My plans to destroy Matt were far more important than learning about numbers and useless things.**

"**Hey Ken where are you going?" I turned around to find my self face to face with Takeru, the brother of my mortal enemy.**

"**Oh, I'm not feeling very well and I was going to the nurse."**

"**You are looking a little pale, how about you let me bring you?" **

"**No, that will be okay Takeru. I can manage by myself. Thank you though."**

**I turned around and headed in the direction of my destination. I was stopped by a hand gripping my arm. I turned around again and saw that Takeru had a very firm grip on me. He leaned in so his face was inches from mine. What the hell was he doing?**

"**You mess with my brother I mess with your head pretty boy." He whispered.**

**He then let go and walked away. **

**What was that about? Did he know my plans to destroy his brother? It was all so weird to me. How could someone figure me out so easily. And what was that feeling I had when he leaned in like that. My face flushed from the very thought of it. I'll just ignore it, it was nothing anyway.**

**I began to walk again to where I was going. Once I reached my destination I opened the doors to find about ten of the biggest baddest guys in school. They all stared at me like I was an unwanted pest. **

"**Don't give me those looks boys, I'm here to give you some advice. Some words of wisdom, some suggestions." I said.**

"**Get out of here geek. We don't allow losers in here!" One of the biggest said.**

"**I assure you I am not a loser. I believe we both have some similarities between us and I was wondering if I could help you and if you could help me." I said.**

"**We don't negotiate with smarty pants." **

"**I believe that it would be in your best interest to, but I guess if you want your hallways swarming with gays then I'll leave." **

"**Wait, what do you want?"**

"**I knew you would come through in the end. I can tell you things about one Ishida Yamato that will help get rid of him." I said.**

"**And what do you want in return for these words?"**

"**Nothing, just that you tell no one that we have spoken. Not even your mothers." **

**With their help Matt will be no more and I once again will have Hikari's full love. My plan will work out wonderfully and no one will be able to stop me. Pause thoughts for evil cackle. Gwhahahaha. **

_I was on my way to the library to get Tai when I saw my brother and Daisuke in the hallway. I was about to ask them why they had been so weird lately, but decided not to when I heard my lover's voice. He was still in the library studying hard. It was kind of weird to see him with a book in one hand and talking to Ken about the law. _

_Ken had promised to help Tai with some of the words in the law book he was reading. Law books are the worst things to read so I left my boyfriend before he asked me to help. I know I'm cruel, but come on who wants to learn after school? I was grateful that Ken was a genius and our friend. If it wasn't for him I probably would be stuck with Tai in the library. For some reason though I don't think that Tai and I would get much reading done._

_I kissed Tai goodbye and said goodbye to Ken before I left the school. I took the long way home as I usually did. It consisted of one main street and a few alleys. I was thinking about calling Sora when I got home to see if she wanted to do something. She was probably busy with Koushiro though._

"_Hey queer! What are you doing in our alley?" I turned around to see a kid I went to school with. He was a pretty big guy and by pretty big I mean a little past six feet, and looked like he was on steroids. There was a few guys behind him to, all were bigger than me. I'll admit that I was scared. Who wouldn't be scared when they were cornered by six or seven guys in an alley? Okay so I wasn't cornered I could have ran, but then I turned around and there was two more guys. I was surrounded! Where was the swarming crowd of fan girls when I needed them?_

"_I go this way home everyday. I didn't know it was your alley. Just let me pass, please." I said. I liked my face and I liked the rest of my body too! I didn't want to be beat up!_

"_It's too late now queer, besides I've been meaning to give you a little beating. I don't want a kid like you at my school. So get your little boyfriend, your queer brother and his queer little friend out of our school! Queer!" He yelled. Was queer the only thing that he could say or what? He says it like I'm supposed to be offended by it. I am queer so why would I be offended. I guess queer wasn't the word I would prefer to be called, I mean it is calling me strange or weird. Why am I thinking of this when I was about to be killed!_

I was sitting in my room reading one of my teen magazines when the phone rang. I ignored it hoping that whoever was calling would give up. They did not however and it kept ringing. I reluctantly got out of my bed and out into the kitchen. I answered the phone and heard a familiar, yet not so familiar voice.

"Kari! Is Tai there this is an emergency!" the voice said.

"Who is this? What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter who I am! Where's your brother Matt's hurt!"

"What? Where is he? Is it bad?"

"It's pretty ugly. I called the ambulance they should be here in a few. I found him in an alley and brought him home. I don't know if that was such a good idea to move him, but I didn't want to leave him there what if the person who did this to him came back and I don't know killed him!" 

"Calm down, I'm coming over. Tai is busy right now. I don't know how I would get a hold of him." 

"Hurry!"

I hung up the phone and wrote a quick note to my mother and Tai that I would be over at Matt's. I also put in the note that he had been hurt and for Tai not to worry. He would worry anyway though, it's just something that he did. I couldn't think of anything at all on the way there. I was offered a ride from this guy at school, but I declined. Even if my mother was at home dying I don't think I would get into a car of any guy that I didn't know well. I think that Matt would understand. The guy, however, did not understand he looked pissed. 

I got to Matt's and found all of his band members or should I say ex-band members over there. They were watching TV, but I knew that none of them were paying attention to what was going on. Their thoughts were on their friend that they had dumped earlier that week.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"He's in his room with Jun. You can go in there if you want."

It was certainly an ugly sight. I had to look away at first and my eyes had already filled up with tears. His left eye was swollen shut, he had bruises and cuts all over his body, his lip was big, his nose had looked like it had blood, he just looked like a mess.

"The ambulance hasn't arrived yet?" I said.

"Yeah, they were here. Matt's dad told them not to take him to the hospital though. They said it would be okay if he stayed here just as long as he's not doing much activity. He was hit in the head with something. I think he should have gone to the hospital." Jun said. She was crying as well.

"Why would anyone do this?" I asked. Matt tried to sit up, but failed. I'm glad he didn't try harder I didn't want him to get hurt even more.

"They. . .don't like . . .me. It's . . because . . . of what . . I am." Matt said with some difficulty.

"And what are you Matt? Your just like everyone else. Your just a boy, in love." Jun said.

"They said . . . I was disgusting." 

"You're not disgusting Matt." I said.

Matt's dad then came into the room and told us to wait out side for awhile so a police officer could question Matt. I hope that they caught whoever did this and locked them up. It's such a horrible thing to do. What kind of monster would go around and beat up people?

I got home a few hours later than I usually would. My mom ran to me and handed me a note that Kari had written. I didn't say anything to my mother I just bolted out of my apartment as fast as I could. On the way to Matt's house I was nearly hit by a car. I was so glad that it was Joe and Mimi. I asked them to drive me over to Matt's it was an emergency. They did of course. They almost hit me of course they would, and Matt's their friend too of course.

We got there to find my sister, the band, Matt's dad, Matt's mom, Matt's brother, Daisuke, Jun and Ken. They all looked my way and gestured towards Matt's room. My beautiful lover had been turned into an ugly duckling. It didn't matter to me, he was still beautiful in my eyes, he would always be. I trembled at the look of him though. He was in pain. Even though he was all bandaged up and cleaned I knew that he hurt.

"Matt, What the hell happened to you?"

"Tai go away I don't want you to see me like this." He said.

"No Matt, I won't leave your side. And from now on I'll walk you home everyday."

"You don't have to do that Tai."

"But I want to. I want to protect you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you today Matt, please forgive me."

"Tai it's not your fault."

"Why aren't you at the hospital? You look really bad."

"It's doesn't hurt that bad. They gave me some pain killers for my head." He tried to move and winced at the pain. "Okay so it does hurt, but my dad wouldn't let them take me. He said I'll get better on my own. He doesn't like hospitals."

My sister then came in to see if Matt needed anything. When he said no she didn't leave instead she came to my side and hugged me. She then walked over and gave Matt something like a hug, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Matt, just remember that we always love you. Just because those people think you're disgusting it doesn't mean everyone does. We're your friends Matt we'll always be there for you." Kari said.

"Thank you Kari."

I couldn't help it I started to cry. It was just so sad and beautiful at the same time. It was like one of those daytime soap operas, but this was for real and no one had billions of husbands. Well, Ken might have a few husbands hidden somewhere, that bastard why did he have to be so pretty? Okay so maybe this wasn't like one of those daytime soap operas, they're to freaky.

Anyway, I knew that Matt would be okay because he had us, his friends. We were all here for him and we're going to protect him from any evil that tries to hurt him. We will defeat all villains, we will bring justice to the world! Okay maybe now was not the time to be thinking like a comic book super hero. I would be Matt's hero from now on though, no one will hurt him again, I guarantee it.

**It was not supposed to be like this. Matt's little band friends were not supposed to find him in that alley. Kari was not supposed to see him, she wasn't supposed to be here comforting him! She was supposed to except that ride from that guy I paid to pick her up. All of my plains have failed. **

**He was supposed to be ruined, both physically and mentally. So far it was just physically and that's not the way I liked it to be. Not like I told that gang to go beat him up or anything. I merely gave them the suggestion in exchange for some information. I didn't make them do it they did it on their own accord. **

**I would have to think up something more clever, however, to make sure that Matt goes through hell. I will start small and work my way up. That's how everything in the world worked. You start small and then work your way up the ladder. It would be soon when Matt will be at the bottom of the ladder and I will be at the top.**

**If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then it's just because you're not a genius like me. Soon I will have everything, MY Kari, MY baby, MY friends and everything I deserve! **

"**So I'm guessing he won't be coming to school tomorrow?" Takeru said.**

"**They said that he should remain in bed for a few days and can return to school next week." Mr. Ishida said.**

**Till the next week then Matt, for now you will be left in peace. I will find a way to bring you down and I will stop you from taking what belongs to me and everything belonged to me.**

Ken how could you!? I know it's because your evil. Evil people always do like to do evil things. That is why they are evil. Well the next chapter will start off with Takeru and his brilliance. Takeru is so cool! And just so you know that FEELING that Ken had at the beginning of this chapter was not a crush or something like that. He doesn't like Takeru, that would be cute though. It's something else though, something not familiar to the evil genius. Thanks for reading, please review and read the next wonderful chapter when it comes up. Yeah!


	7. Bad Takeru

The great all mighty Takeru will start this chapter off this time. Takeru's the best, yes even better than Ken, but not as great as Matt. This chapter was supposed to be on the lighter side, but it joined the dark side. Well, it's bad for one person anyway. They pretty much just talk and watch the Titanic, which I don't own, I also don't own digimon either. I just don't own anything.

If you want to know which people are who then look on previous chapter or just read, Takeru is obviously Italics and underline.

* * *

_Once Matt told me that Kari was going to have his baby I knew right off that there was going to be problems. I knew that Ken would not be as kind as to be totally okay with this. Daisuke and I were his best friends and we knew the truth that he was not at all kind. In fact we both thought he was a mad man, completely insane. Even in front of his darling Hikari he was a fake. How would you like to be in love with a fake?_

_When Matt was beaten up I didn't go to the conclusion that my friend was behind it at first. Even if Ken was cruel he wouldn't go to that extreme. That is what I thought at first, but when Kari went in to see if Matt was okay I saw the jealousy in his eyes. I saw the evil in his stare. When he left quickly without saying anything I thought that it might be because of jealousy. _

_I know that Ken wasn't stupid and wouldn't tell someone to beat anyone up or something where he would get caught and arrested. He probably just suggested it, I figured that he planned the whole thing. The more I thought about it the more I thought it was true. He distracted Tai so then he wouldn't be able to walk Matt home. He had a reason to do it too. Not a very good reason, Kari was in love with him, not Matt._

_I didn't know for sure that Ken was up to this so I didn't tell anyone. Well, I did tell Daisuke. Who wouldn't? He's my boyfriend and he's totally hot. He promised he wouldn't blab to anyone and that we would figure out what Ken was up to. I didn't want my brother to get hurt anymore, and I didn't want to see my best friend, Kari, get hurt either. If she had an evil boyfriend than I will help her._

_Daisuke and I will be the hero's and rescue all the damsels from the evil Ken. I should give him an evil name, like evil man. It's simple and yet brilliant at the same time. I shall be called the blond hero and Daisuke will be my sidekick spiky boy. Okay, maybe this is a sign that I've been hanging out with Dai too much._

_Anyway, we must find out what Ken is up to and we must keep this all secret. This will be mine and Dai's biggest mission yet. We will catch Ken doing something on film and once we do he will be going down! He will be discovered for what he really is, Evil.

* * *

_

Yamato's point of view

_Once everyone was gone my dad came in to say goodnight. I smiled at him and said goodnight. He looked at me once more before closing the door and leaving me in the darkness. I should have told the police who did this. I was just scared that they would hurt my brother like they said they would do. I was like Tai and was protective of my family and friends._

_I couldn't sleep that night. I had to much to think about and besides I was in to much pain. My dad said that I should tuff it up so he wouldn't give me anything for the pain. It wasn't that bad I guess. Only the lump in the back of the head where one of them had hit me with something. They said that if they had hit harder or lower than I would be dead. If my friends would not have found me I would be worse off. They wanted to rush me off to the hospital, but my dad wouldn't let them. _

_Dad stayed home from work the next day so he could get me what I needed. It was hard to stand my legs were beaten pretty badly so he let me rest a while. A while meaning an hour before he told be the only way to get better was to stretch my legs out and fight the pain. Jerk, someone should hit him in the leg with a baseball bat and then he can talk to me about pain. That was just the bruises talking, I love my father._

_Tai and Kari came to see me after school today. They stayed until their mom called them home to eat. They came the next day too with Sora and Kourshiro. Sora began to cry at the sight of me. Kourshiro started to talk to me about some law stuff and things I didn't understand. I guess I probably could have understood them if I was paying attention. I was to busy concentrating on my boyfriend who was kissing me softly on my cheeks._

_On Friday I got up feeling a lot better. My eye was no longer swollen, it was black yes, but not swollen. It was great that I could now open both of my eyes, it hurt to do so though. My lip was no longer big and my nose was all cleaned up. My face looked normal, besides the black eye. I covered that up pretty good with my hair though. The lump in the back of my head had decreased in size it still hurt though. _

_I wore a lot of clothes today so I would cover up all my bumps and bruises. It was embarrassing and I always wanted to look my best. Even though I had almost been killed I was pretty happy. No one would crush my spirits, no one. _

_After school was over Tai came over to house to play video games. We didn't play any video games though. I needed to make out so I pushed him down on the couch and we started to make out. It was such a pleasant feeling to have Tai's mouth on mine. Eventually it became to much for me, I was still a little sore and it kind of hurt. It was sad for both of us when we parted, but we knew it had to be done._

_After we parted we turned on the TV to watch some talk show. It was pretty funny to see all these stupid people on TV screaming at each other. Tai was enjoying it a lot. I thought it was kind of stupid, but I let him watch it. I got to watch whatever I wanted during the day. _

_Tai made me dinner that night, macaroni and cheese. Not very romantic, but it's Tai what would you expect. I didn't mind what we ate it was still sweet for him to make me dinner. Over dinner we talked about things like food, music, you know the usual stuff. We also said the usual comments to each other about how sexy each other was. After dinner I leaned in and gave my sexy boyfriend a kiss on the lips. My dad walked in at the same exact moment and ruined it._

"_Sorry to disturb you two." He said._

"_Hey Mr. Ishida." Tai said._

"_We were just getting ready to go over to Sora's to watch a movie." Matt said._

"_Yeah, we get to see Titanic!" Tai said sarcastically._

"_How exciting." My dad said in the same way._

"_How can they make something so disastrous into a romance movie. I see maybe a horror movie or a drama, but come on the first hour is just some stupid romance. I want to see some people die! If people don't die in the first twenty minutes then the movie sucks." Tai said._

"_I think it's cute. No one would see it if it was something. . ." _

"_Shut up Matt. You make me sick. Movies like Titanic and stuff are just stupid. It's like making Ken's attack on the digital world into a romance movie. Wait, That's a genius idea." Tai said._

"_Why?" My dad said._

"_Dad you don't want to know."_

"_How my mind reels. It's a brilliant thing. A romance between the beautiful babe we know as Ken and the schools star basketball player. Both beautiful specimen who are evil on the inside and yet so soft on the outside."_

"_You disgust me, your not thinking of a romance. You're thinking of a porno that stars Ken, my brother and a whip."_

"_So what it's hot!"_

"_You two can go now. I've heard enough." Dad said._

_So we left the apartment and headed to Sora's house. Tai continued to talk about his brilliant movie starring my brother. It was pretty sick. I didn't want to here anything that was coming out of Tai's mouth at the moment. He did manage to make the story into a romance and tried to leave out sex for me, but every now and then he would blurt something out. Disgusting.

* * *

_

Sora's point of view

**Everything was perfect. I had the movie all ready to play, the popcorn was made, the pop was out, and the place was clean. After I made sure that there was enough room for everyone in the living room I made plans for where everyone would sit. **

**Kourshiro came over early and he thought that it was a clever idea. He even offered to make a chart. Not wanting my other friends to think I'm a perfectionist or freak I told him I'd figure it out. Four people could sit on the couch. I was thinking Matt, Tai, Kourshiro and I. Tai couldn't sit on the floor with hair that big. I was thinking that Iori could sit on the single chair. Mimi and Joe could sit on the love seat, Ken and Kari on the bean bag chair and Daisuke and Takeru can suffer on the floor. I couldn't figure out where Miyako would sit though.**

**It was only supposed to be for couples, but Miyako was furious that she couldn't come. So, I had to invite her and I couldn't leave Cody out if she was coming. Maybe those two would get together or something. It was kind of creepy, but they were close.**

**Matt and Tai showed up early to my surprise. They were usually at least an hour late to everything. They both rushed to the bathroom for some odd reason. I didn't want to know so I didn't ask when they came out. Kari and Ken came next followed by Joe and Mimi.**

"**Ken, Kari why don't you two sit on the bean bag chair and Joe, Mimi you can sit on the love seat." I said. they did as told and I calmed down a bit.**

"**Where can we sit Sora? I want to sit here! Can I sit here?" Tai yelled.**

**He pointed to the single chair and sat down before I could stop him. Matt soon found a place on his boyfriends lap and made himself comfortable.**

**Takeru and Davis then rushed in and they too ran into the bathroom. Tai and Matt giggled at them while the rest of us stared in confusion. They came out after everyone else had shown up. **

**Everything was all wrong! Takeru and Daisuke sat on the couch, Tai and Matt were sitting in the wrong spot. Iori was forced to sit on the floor with Miyako. This isn't how it was supposed to be.**

"**Sora calm down and sit." Shiro said. He grabbed me by the waste and pulled me down. All I could do was push play on the remote.**

**It was going okay, everything was good. So what if people didn't sit where I planned. Everyone was sitting, watching the movie and no ones hair was in the way.**

**It was about fifteen minutes into the movie and I guessed that Takeru and Daisuke had gotten bored because they were on top of each other kissing like madly. Kourshiro was looking at them in disgust and moved closer to me. I was about to tell them to stop when I heard noises coming from the chair. I looked over to find Matt and Tai sucking face as well.**

"**You guys knock it off!" I yelled.**

**Matt and Tai unlocked lips and turned their attention back to the movie. Davis and TK pretended not to here me and continued their little make out fest. Soon the only ones watching the movie was Ken, Kari, Joe, and Iori. The others had their eyes on the two boys.**

"**You guys that's not very polite! There's others around you know." Shiro said.**

**The two continued to kiss only pulling back for air.**

"**Leave them alone guys. I think it's cute." Mimi said.**

"**Thanks Mimi." Takeru said between kisses.**

"**I think it's disgusting." Joe said. He wasn't to big with the public displays of affection either. He was even worse than Shiro. **

"**Joe, they're going to do it in this movie!" Tai said excitedly. **

"**Shut up I'm trying to watch the movie you morons!" Ken snapped. When did he get so crabby?

* * *

**

_Yamato's point of view_

_I don't think that anyone really watched any of the movie. I tried so Sora would feel better, but it was just to hard when your sitting on your boyfriend's lap and he's got his hands all over the place. When I say all over the place I mean all over the place. On my stomach, in my shirt, down my pants, bad Taichi! _

_Kourshiro and Joe snuck off to go use Sora's computer. If they were into guys I would be suspicious. Okay, so I was suspicious anyway. They would make a cute couple. Okay I lied they wouldn't. It's too nerdy. Nerds are pretty damn hot, but not a computer kid and a doctor kid. They would just bicker over who was smarter. They both are hot though. Aaaahhhh! Creepy thoughts in my mind make it go away!_

_Sora continued to try to pry my brother off the smaller boy, but failed to do so. I tried not to watch my brother making out with his boyfriend. He's my little brother I should be stopping it, but he's having so much fun. Tai couldn't keep his eyes off of the two boys. Bad Taichi are you looking at other boys._

_Titanic seemed like a Mimi and Miyako kind of movie, but I guess not. They didn't pay attention to it at all. They were busy doing each others nails, hair, and talking about the newest gossip. Tai and I joined in a little later for the gossip and the beauty care. Miyako was doing weird things to Tai's hair like putting it up in pigtails and stuff. Mimi was busy painting my nails a dark purple color. It was so pretty!_

"_I want to do Yama's hair!" Tai said. I shot him a nasty look._

"_Please Yama!?" Tai whined._

"_No."_

"_No one touches Matt's hair Tai. Unless you want him to fall asleep." Sora said._

"_I can keep him awake." Tai smiled mischievously and my brother unlocked his lips from his lover._

"_That's disgusting! Do you know what kind of noises my brother makes when someone's in his hair. You would think that someone was in his pants!" Takeru said. They all sure do know how to embarrass me. _

"_Shut up Takeru!" I yelled._

"_That's so cute Matt. You make sex noises when someone is touching your hair." Mimi said._

"_That's not cute that's ridiculous." Takeru said._

"_I think that it's pretty sick too, Takeru." Kari said._

"_Kari watch the movie. You don't need to be involved with their stupid conversations." Ken said._

"_I can if I want! I've seen this movie already and I don't like it. I think it's the dumbest thing anyone could have ever made. So stop being Mr. Controlling boyfriend." Kari said._

"_Don't talk to me like that!" Ken said. Whoa!_

"_Who got your panties in a bunch?" Takeru said._

"_I think that we should help him with that problem." Daisuke said._

"_Allow me." Takeru said.

* * *

_

**Ken's point of view**

**I made the mistake and I let my dark side show. Now Takeru has made his way to me and has me pinned on the ground. His head is once again inches from mine. He leans in and whispers in my ear to meet him in Sora's bedroom. He then moves away and disappears down the hall. What the hell is up with him?**

**I found my feet carrying me over to Sora's bedroom. It was a disgusting place. I thought that Sora was the tom boy girl, why were her walls so pink? Even more disgusting was Takeru sitting on Sora's big pink bed glaring at me.**

"**Come on in pretty boy." Takeru said.**

"**Quit calling me that. It's like you have some sort of crush on me." **

"**No, I hate you with a deeper passion then I've ever hated anyone with before." Didn't I say that before?**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Come here on the bed and I'll tell you." Takeru said. I did as I was told for some reason.**

"**Your such a pretty boy. No one would ever think you would do anything that would cause harm to another person." Takeru said. He pushed me on the bed and got on top of me again. He was going to rape me!**

"**I know what you did Ken." He whispered into my ear. **

**He was just trying to get me to admit that I'm trying to ruin his brothers life. Well, he won't get it out of me that easily. No, not even his accusing eyes would. . .**

"**Was that a shiver? Are you scared of me Ken?" He asked.**

"**No." I am not scared of anything! I don't know what fear is.**

"**Do not mess with my brother! He is a very emotional person. And if you ever hurt Hikari I will break your neck." He whispered into my ear.**

"**Get off of me." I said.**

"**I kind of like it here." Takeru said.**

"**Am I going to have to by a leash for you Keru? You just can't stay out of trouble can you? Come, leave the pretty boy alone and come home with me. He's not worth it Keru. Find another play mate." I turned my head to see Daisuke standing in the doorway carrying a little dog collar. These two were sick! **

**Takeru looked to his boyfriend and then back to me and then to his boyfriend once again. He smiled at Daisuke as he closed the bedroom door and came towards us with the collar. I'm seriously going to get raped. I said before that I'm not afraid of anything, but I couldn't help but to be afraid when they put the dog collar on me.**

"**I think we'll have fun with him Dai, what do you think?" Takeru said.**

"**I was getting bored with you."**

"**As was I getting bored with you. Now we will have each other and a little dog. He's such a pretty dog."**

"**Stop it don't touch me!"**

"**Then admit that you did it." Takeru said.**

"**Did what?" I started to cry, how could I start to cry!? This wasn't like me at all.**

"**You know what I'm talking about Ken."**

"**Alright, I hate your brother and I wish he was dead!"**

"**Very good Ken."**

**Stupid Takeru I will make sure I get him before I ruin Matt's life. Why did he have to make things difficult for me? Why couldn't he understand that his brother was evil? And Daisuke, I thought he was my best friend! How could he betray me like this for some guy? Love does cruel things to you.

* * *

**

Whoa, that's just creepy. Takeru is creepy man and Daisuke is too. It seems that all this time they have planned something like this. They are so cruel. It's a beautiful thing don't you think? Maybe Ken can be their play toy, that would be fun, but I don't know. Well, I guess that's the end of the chapter.


	8. hair

Yeah another chapter. I haven't been able to do much since school started. It's so sad, but hey it wasn't that long. Not even been a month, maybe a week or two. I don't know I don't pay attention to times I guess. Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed and stuff and on with the story!!!

* * *

_Takeru's point of view _

_We could have just tied Ken up and brought him out there to admit to everyone he's evil, but what fun would that be. We'll just give him a warning and then if he does anything again we'll get him even worse than we have him now. We'll cause him so much embarrassment. Catch him on film doing horrible things, read his dairy in front of everyone. I wonder if he has a dairy?_

"_Let me go!" Ken said once again. His tears were gone now and he was no longer filled with fear. Instead he was bright red and filled with anger. It was so beautiful that I just had to lick him. Oh Keru you are so evil._

"_Ew, don't do that!" Ken said._

"_Did he taste good?" Daisuke asked._

"_Not as good as you taste my lover boy." I said._

"_You two are insane!! Let me go!"_

_We loosened are grip on him, but didn't let him go just yet. That was an expensive dog collar, Daisuke and I could use that. Dai took the collar off his neck and handed it over to me._

"_If you do anything else to harm my brother or to harm Hikari we will not let you go and we will make sure you have a sore ass in the morning." I said. Dai began to giggle at my comment. He's so cute when he gets excited. "Now shall we let Taichi and Yamato get back to their romance? Or are you going to interfere with drama and some more crap? It's not like he's trying to take Hikari away from you. It's not his fault you have a tramp for a girlfriend."_

"_She's not a tramp!" He yelled._

"_She took advantage of Yamato when he was drunk! She's a whore, the devil, evil, you two belong together. Little spawns of satin." Dai said._

"_That would make us brother and sister." Ken said._

"_Ew gross!" Dai said._

"_It's true that you're both evil. Who's more evil you think?"_

"_Kari." Dai said._

"_I don't know."_

"_You're more evil than the both of us Takeru." Ken said._

"_I know. It does take a more evil person to overpower another doesn't it? Or someone who is truly an angel, which I am not. You may go now we have no purpose for you anymore." I said._

_I threw him out onto the ground in front of me and watched him crawl a little before getting up. It turned me on to see the pale pretty boy on his hands and knees. Bad Keru are you thinking about another boy. Dai won't be happy about that one unless we share him. I'm a bad, bad boy.

* * *

_

Tai's point of view

Mimi made my hair look so pretty. It was up in pigtails with purple star hair clips everywhere. My Yama ruined it though. He attacked me once I was done and messed it all up. I was sad for about a second until I found Yama's belly button. I didn't know he was ticklish. Hehehehe.

"Stop it Tai!" Yama yelled. I didn't stop, which caused him to get mad and tackle me. I love to wrestle with Yama. I guess only when it's a playful fight, this, however, was not playful. I think he bit me, oh no wait I bit him. We ended up breaking something and knocking over the chair we were sitting in earlier. The noise brought out Joe and Kourshiro who were wondering what was going on.

"For to people who love each other you sure do fight a lot." Kourshiro said.

"Fighting keeps us together." My Yama said as he pinned me to the ground. I think I'll let him win just this one time. "Now you will pay for tickling me Tai!"

"Oh no whatever could you do?" I said sarcastically. I love my Yama, I like him a lot when he's on top of me. Bad Taichi!

"Please don't do anything to him that's disgusting." Sora said. "Punch him in the face or something." She said.

"Hey I like my face!" I said.

"I like his face too." Matt said. "But I really like his ass."

"Yeah, he's got a nice one doesn't he?" Miyako said.

"Hell yeah!" Mimi said.

"Thank you everyone, I like it too."

I think they would have talked more about my butt if Ken hadn't come out looking like he was going to murder someone. Oh, I wonder what Takeru did to him. I always knew the younger blond was evil. Okay so I didn't I always thought he was a little angel and still do. Keru couldn't do anything to harm another, it's preposterous . Whoa, Taichi used a big word!

"Kari we're leaving now!" He said.

"Whoa! Don't use that tone with her Ken." I said.

"Why don't you go somewhere and die?" Ken said.

"That's not a very good come back." Matt said.

"But it hurt my feelings!" I whined. Yama kissed me to make me feel better. I think I'll give him points for that. But what are these points for? I already lost my train of thought! What's going on and why did I feel so pissed off at Ken?

"Now Kari!" Ken yelled. Oh yeah because he's a dick head that's right.

"I don't think she has to go anywhere with you." Takeru said from Sora's doorway.

Takeru and Daisuke both looked way creepy right know! The both were leaning against the door frame glaring daggers at Ken. I feel so confused. When confused there's only one thing to do, not pay attention. That's what I do in school that's what I'll do now. Oh, there's a sexy boy on top of me still I bet I can have lots of fun with him.

I don't know what happened, but I guess Takeru and Dai had gotten rid of the crabby Ken somehow. My sister ended up not going with him. I wouldn't go with Matt either if he was in that kind of mood. I lied! Matt in a crabby mood is hot. Makes me want to rip his clothes off and. . .BAD TAICHI!

Soon it was time for Matt and I to make our get away as well. I really wanted to kiss him without the others getting disgusted. So we said our goodbyes and headed to Matt's place. Matt made cookies for me! He's such a good boyfriend!

"Do they taste good Tai?"

"Not as good as you."

"Very funny."

"Let's go to bed Matt. I want to cuddle with you." He said. How could he say no to that?

We didn't do much cuddling for awhile. First we made out, then we made out some more, then after that I played with Yama's hair, after he woke up we made out some more and then after that we made out some more! What a nice night.

After all of the making out was done we finally did cuddle up together. Matt felt good in my arms. He's such a cutie when he sleeps and that's what he was doing now. And for the rest of the night until he will open those sexy blue eyes of his and make me breakfast. Yeah that's right he's making me breakfast.

* * *

Yamato's point of view 

_I love waking up in Tai's arms!! He's so wonderful, but I think I pissed him off when I said I wouldn't make breakfast for him. What does he think I am? I'm not his house maid! He ended up making toast for himself, which he burnt. I would have really made him breakfast if he wasn't in such an awful mood. _

_I don't understand!! Maybe I did something and didn't know it. Maybe I was talking in my sleep and said something really weird or something. Or maybe I didn't do anything and this is how he was like in the mornings. Or maybe he's just joking with me. That jerk!_

"_Yama can we go to the park today?"_

"_Why do you want to go to the park?" I asked._

"_To play soccer you silly." Tai said. How could I say no to that it was way to cute to say no to._

"_Sure Tai."_

_We didn't plan on going to the park until later this after noon. Takeru and Daisuke said that they would meet us up there too. They are all so athletic that it's scary. Sure I'm in great shape and everything, but I don't do sports it could screw up my hair. Just kidding._

_Before we went to the park to play soccer with the others Tai and I decided to do some shopping. I don't really know what we were shopping for, but we were going into stores and looking at things. We met Koushiro and Sora in this cute little perfume and lotion shop I wanted to go into. I needed some more lotion._

_It looked like Koushiro was enjoying it just as much as Tai. Tai was cowering behind my back and wouldn't come anywhere close to the sprays and lotions. He didn't understand why I had to buy this kind of lotion. It smells better!!! I like the vanilla scent and the strawberry. Koushiro said that they all give him a headache. _

"_Hey Tai what would happen if I sprayed you with this?" Sora said. _

"_I would seriously hurt you!!" _

"_He would probably run away screaming that he was going to die and then hide in his room for a few days." I said._

"_You know me so well Yama."_

"_So what are you guys doing after this?" Koushiro asked._

"_We're going to play soccer with Takeru and Daisuke!!" Tai said excitedly. _

"_Oh, good luck with that Matt." Koushiro said._

"_Oh we should go too Shiro." Sora said._

"_There is no way in hell I'm going to play soccer!"_

"_You could hang out with Matt then. I'm sure he doesn't really want to play."_

_So that was that. The others would play soccer and I would spend some quality time with Koushiro, how fun. I wasn't too thrilled about doing either one of those things. I mean sure he's a great guy and everything, but he's not very talkative. At least he doesn't have his stupid pineapple laptop. Another good thing was that no one invited Ken. I was starting to really not like that kid.

* * *

_

So that was the chapter, hope you liked it. In the next one they will play soccer and they will do stuff. Maybe the next chapter will be longer. Also Ken will. . .Ken will. . .Ha I'm not going to tell you it's a surprise. I'll give you a hint though, he's going to do something really evil. So go review now!


	9. soccer

In the beginning I decided to do Daisuke's point of view. It will just be regular like it would be if it was Taichi's point of view, but it's not. Maybe I should have Cody's point of view for one. That would be funny, only not! Hahaha, Cody. I don't even know how that kid would think.

* * *

Daisuke's point of view.

Soccer, soccer, I love soccer. There I many things I love in the world, but not one is loved more than soccer. Well besides food of course and maybe Takeru. I haven't decided about him yet. Sure he's fun to be around and he has a hot body, but can he get me excited, sweaty, make me feel alive? Hell yeah! Oh Takeru you are so hot!

Soccer, Soccer is fun, fun, fun. It's even funner, wait that's not a word is it. It's even better when I get to play against Takeru. He is so going down. I am going to make him pay for being hotter than me by beating him at this game that I love so much. He thinks he's better than me at everything and today I get to prove him wrong!

Anyway, back to thinking about soccer. I get to be on Tai's team. Yippee Tai's team! Me and Tai are so going to win, the other team does not stand a chance against us. I wish I could play on Tai's soccer team all the time. Wait, I do play on Tai's soccer team all the time! I guess I forgot. Takeru said that I forget a lot of things, but he doesn't really care much. He blames it on my short attention span. My sister said that I'm just an idiot.

I'm not an idiot. Okay, so maybe I am just a little, but that doesn't matter. Keru doesn't think I'm an idiot and even if he does he still loves me. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Miyako. I swear that girl falls in love like ten times a day, it's insane! Damn Takeru's hot. Especially when he wears little shorts like that and bends over so I have a great view of his butt. It makes me drool.

"Takeru, your butt is amazing." I said.

"Thanks Dai. Your butts not bad looking either."

"Of course it's not bad looking! It's the hottest thing in the world!" I said.

"Mine hotter."

"Oh yeah! Prove it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't want him proving anything like that!" Sora said.

"Yeah let's just get this game started. Daisuke pay attention to the game, not to Takeru or his ass." Tai said.

"Tai said a bad word! Not in front of the children Tai!" I screamed.

"It's not a bad word and dude what children?"

"I'm a child."

"Then what are you doing staring at his butt for?"

"Let's play soccer!" I said.

Soccer, Soccer, I love soccer. Soccer, Soccer, is fun, fun, fun. I'm going to win, I'll be number one. Takeru's going to lose, he'll be number. . .two. Which is the loser!!!! I'm going to do it, you know playing soccer with only four people isn't that great. I'm going to get a goal. Whoa, Takeru's stripping! Drool!

"Davis!"

* * *

_Yamato's point of view._

_Daisuke is such a moron. He's never going to win if he won't take his eyes off of my brother. He looks like a love sick puppy out there and my brother just looks like a total slut. That cheater. All this time we thought he was an angel. He's no angel, he's the devil in person. Evil, evil Takeru._

"_So Matt, how's school going for you?" Koushiro asked. I almost forgot about him. _

"It's going good."

"Oh."

_And that was our conversation. I don't think Koushiro has gotten the whole talking to normal people thing down yet. Sure he can talk a lot when he's telling us about a computer or something that wouldn't make sense to anyone who wasn't a genius in computers. The only ones he really talks to are, Sora, Tai, Miyako, Joe, and Ken. Ken is a genius, Miyako likes computers, Joe likes school, Tai is a moron and in no ways a normal human and Sora is. . .why the hell are they going out? They have nothing to talk about._

_I didn't notice until now how weird that couple is. Sora is so athletic, she's popular, not really what I would call a genius and friendly. Koushiro is so not athletic, not popular, a total genius, and well he is a friendly guy, but doesn't really know how to talk to people without confusing them. It's kind of confusing when you think about it, but I'm sure they have a reason for going out._

_Kari and Ken are a weird couple too. I guess they both do have their dark sides, but for the most part are good. They both have the same haircut and look like girls. That's so wrong! Ken is supposed to be gay, it's just not right! It makes my brain hurt to think about. Now I know how Tai feels when he tries to think. I'm glad he doesn't do it often._

_I'll just think about Tai. He doesn't make my head hurt. What if Iori and Miyako got together? Aaahhh!!!! I'm not going to think about that! Just watch Tai running around and getting sweaty. I'd rather have him getting sweaty on top of me. Whoa! I'm bad._

"_Watching your dear sweet Taichi lose at soccer Yamato?" I looked around for the source of the sinister voice and found the evil boy standing next to me._

"_Don't sneak up on people like that!" I said as I nearly jumped onto Koushiro's lap._

"_I'm sorry to startle you Yamato." Ken said._

"_Why do you have to be so evil?" I said._

"_Sorry it's a habit to sound evil. I'm not though, really." Ken said._

"_What are you doing here Ken? Waiting for Kari or something?" Koushiro asked._

"_I'm afraid Kari and I have broken up." Ken said. I swear he just glared at me._

"_That's too bad." Koushiro said._

"_I thought you two made a weird, but cute couple. Did that sound bad because I didn't mean for it to." I said. Ken just laughed at me._

_At least he can laugh after a break up. I thought that he'd lock himself in his room for a month and cry. I guess he's stronger than I thought he was. I feel sorry for him though. Kari probably just broke up with him because of the way he acted yesterday. It's her own fault! If you really thought about it, which I did, Ken never acted this way until he found out she was pregnant. He was going through a hard time trying to accept the fact that she was going to have my baby._

_My. . . baby. . . I haven't really thought about it that much. I'm going to be a father! I don't know a thing about babies! Why did she have to take advantage of me that night? My life is ruined. I don't want a baby!!!_

"_Hey Ken what the hell are you doing here?" Takeru asked as he came over to us. I guess the game was over._

"_Just sitting here. Do you have a problem with that Keru?" They're going to kill each other! Whatever happened last night must not have been good. I got to get out of here before I get injured again. _

"_After your behavior last night everyone should have a problem with you." Takeru said. They're getting a little close! _

"_I don't have a problem with him. My sister dumped him like she should have." Tai said._

"_I don't have a problem with him either." Sora said._

"_Me neither." Koushiro said._

"_I think he's hot!" Takeru gave Daisuke a nasty look after he said this._

"_I don't either. We are all friends here aren't we Takeru?" I said._

_He looked right into my eyes when I said this. It looked as though he was hurt by what I had just said. It was almost like he was trying to tell me something important. If there's something I should know then he should just tell me! Why does he have to look at me like that?_

"_See Takeru you're the only one who has a problem with me. I think you're just mad because you can't have me." Ken said. "You are just sore because you have a crush on me aren't you?"

* * *

_

**Ken's point of view**

**Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, I win! It brings me so much joy to see him blush like that. I would have to admit he is gorgeous, but I belong with Kari! And I'm afraid that I will have to destroy him. Come Monday everyone will see little Takeru as he really is, a monster. After I have Takeru and his lap dog taken care of Yamato will be mine. **

**Kari may have dumped me, but I will win her back once he's out of the way. Yes Kari you will come back to your dearest Ken. I must first destroy all enemies. Perhaps even make a few comrades to help me with my evil plans. But who will I get to help me? Who will be willing to join my side? Miyako? Iori? They'll do fine.**

**Without saying another word I got up and walked away. I could here Takeru screaming at me to get back there, but why should I listen to him? Besides I have better plans then to hang around with people like them. I have a job to do. Get rid of Yamato Ishida.**

"**Wait Ken!" Tai yelled.**

"**Yes Taichi what is it?" I said as I turned around.**

"**I was going to write this story about you and Takeru and I was wondering if it was alright with you?" **

"**Why don't you go ask Takeru what he thinks? I don't care what you do Tai." I said before walking off again. A story about me and Takeru. Why does everyone think we'd be perfect together. Just yesterday Mimi told me to dump Kari for him. It's insane.**

**Now on to business. Where would Miyako and Iori be on a Saturday? They're probably together where ever they are. That makes me feel sick. Shiver. They are just friends, they are just friends, they are just friends. I'm freaking out!**

**I think I'll try there homes first and see if they are there. It's a clever plan, even someone like Taichi could think up something like that. I don't know what Matt saw in that guy. It makes me sick.**

**Once at Iori's I discovered that he wasn't home, he was at Miyako's house for the day. Please don't let me walk in on something I don't want to. Good her mother is home. She told me that I would find Miyako and Iori in the bedroom. It sounds so wrong! **

**I slowly made my way toward the bedroom to find the door closed. Why is the door closed? I knocked to find no answer. I slowly began to twist the door knob, hoping that they weren't doing anything that would make my stomach queasy. **

**Miyako was sitting on the floor watching the TV screen in front of her and Iori was on her bed sound asleep. I am so glad that somebody out there likes me. Miyako didn't notice me at all. A perfect scaring opportunity. I slowly made my way over to her, but before I could do anything she grabbed my leg making me fall on top of her. **

"**Glad you could drop by Ken. What do you want?" She said.**

"**Well, first to get off of you! Let me go!" I said.**

"**Keep it down I'm sleeping." Iori said.**

"**Oh Iori it's so wonderful. Ken has come to admit his love for me!" Miyako said.**

"**That's great Miyako." Iori said.**

"**I have not!" I said.**

"**Then what have you come here for?"**

**Miyako loosened her grip on me so I could escape. This girl sure knows how to freak a guy out. She'll be a perfect little helper for my plan. My very unpleasant plan for Yamato. It's a clever plan, very clever.**

"**Yeah, what are you doing here Ken?" Iori said.**

"**I have come to ask you for you're help. Yamato is not being very nice to me and I wish to destroy him." I said.**

"**In order to destroy Yamato you need to get rid of Taichi." Miyako said.**

"**You might want to eliminate Takeru and Daisuke too." Iori said.**

"**Yes, I've already thought of that." It sure was easy to get them to join me.**

**Yes, our plan will work. Yamato Ishida will be left heartbroken. He'll be nothing, just a miserable being without a soul. He'll have no purpose he'll have nothing! He'll be a total mess all because of me. I love being the evil guy. It's so much fun to destroy people's lives.**

"**Why is it that you guys are going to help me exactly?" I asked. It didn't seem like Iori to do something evil.**

"**I've been following the rules for to long. It's boring." Iori said.**

"**It's because I love you Ken!!!" I should have known.

* * *

**

Taichi's point of view.

I have my ever so sexy man all to myself now. What ever am I going to do? He's so dreamy, like a chocolate sundae with nuts, and cherries, and caramel, and everything sweet on top. Hehehe, Yama covered in chocolate. I'm a bad, bad boy.

"Tai why are you looking at me like you are going to eat me?" Matt said. "Eat your food not me!" He said.

"Sorry it's just you're so beautiful Matt. I can't take my eyes off of you." I said.

"Thanks Tai." Yama blushed, it's so cute! I want to kiss him!

I did what anyone would do at a time like this. I flew across the table and planted a kiss on my lover boys lovely lips. It's true that I did get a lot of food on me, but I don't care! This is heaven and that's where I want to be.

"Tai, my food!" Matt said.

"I had to kiss you Matt!" I said.

"I think somebody's horny."

"I can't help it! It's your fault for being so sexy!" I said.

Matt smiled at me, which means he wants me. He so wants me. And I'm going to give me to him. I love Matt, I love Matt. I'm going to kiss him all up! I smiled back at Matt and we both made a dash for the fridge.

"I'll get the chocolate, you get the whipped cream, hell let's just get in the bedroom!" Matt said.

"In a hurry aren't you?" I said. I wasn't complaining though.

* * *

Bad Taichi, Bad Yamato! You bad, bad boys! Giggle! And Ken is a bad, bad boy too. He thought Iori and Miyako were doing something bad. That's just wrong. Anyway, review and read the next chapter when it comes out! It's going to be um . . .evil!


	10. Seaweed

Yeah for me, it's a new chapter, yeah for me! First, Napoleon, I love you man, but I have no idea who this Katie is. You could search for her on the Internet, but I do not want to find out what you will get. If you ever do find out who Katie is, please tell me, I'm dying to know. Anyway, thanks to the rest of you for reviewing and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. And now ladies and gentlemen for the ever so evil chapter. Oh and by the way I still don't own digimon and I don't own batman either.

* * *

Taichi's point of view

Yama has a gorgeous body and it's all mine! I love him so much. I know that he is the only one out there for me just like I am the only one out there for him. We were destined to be in love and that's just what this is. This is love.

I'm starting to freak myself out with the sappy love junk, but that's just how I feel. I feel like my heart could explode any minute, I feel my face flush whenever he touches me. I feel like I could soar up into the sky like a bird and live forever with my angel that is Yamato. Matt is my everything, my reason for life, my reason for breathing. Matt is. . .hold on I'm starting to cry.

"Tai are you okay? Is there something in your eye?" Only your heart Matt. Your heart is in my eye. Does that sound weird?

"I'm fine Matt." He then smiled at me with that smile that I love so much. He wiped my tears away and pulled me into his arms. He's so warm, and so caring. Wait a second! I'm supposed to be the dominant one of this relationship! That bastard, who does he think he is? I should teach. . .mmmm. . .Yama's lips!

"Tai you're so cute."

"I'm not supposed to be cute! It's not manly!" I whined.

"Believe me Tai you are all man." Matt whispered. What's that supposed to mean? He said it somewhat sexy. I think I know what it is. It means that I was amazing. All that practice with Davis pulled off. . .I mean. . .hahahaha. My stomach is doing those cartwheel things again. I love my Yama!

* * *

_Yamato's point of view_

_Wow! Wow! That was. . .wow! I . . .wow. . .I must get a hold of myself. Tai was just so amazing and so. . .wow! Tai is just a great guy. I see myself with him for a long time. Maybe even with him for life. Till death do us part. Let's just hope that no one tries to kill us anytime soon. That would be horrible._

_Why am I thinking about death? Yes, I am going to drop dead tomorrow. I'm sorry Tai, but our time together is coming to an end because I'm going to be hit by a car tomorrow, my fortune cookie said so. He'd probably believe that too. Once his fortune said that he was going to strike it rich. He went on for about a month on how rich he was going to be before he realized that it wasn't coming true._

_That's Tai for you. He's not as dumb as some people think though. In fact he's not that dumb at all. He's smarter than Davis, not like that's saying much because a lot of people are smarter than Davis. I don't really care if Tai is dumb though. I like him for who he is. Okay so I don't like him, I love him!

* * *

_

Taichi's point of view

Matt hasn't talked much at all today. I think it's because he has to recover from last night. I was just that amazing that it's taking him a full day to recover. That's right I'm the bomb. The B-O-M-B bomb! I feel like dancing, but Matt might think I'm losing it. Or maybe he'll think he was the bomb, but no I was.

Maybe he's mad at me. That has to be it! Maybe I pushed him into doing something that he didn't want to do! Maybe I said something that made him mad. Maybe someone else's name! That's always the worst. I hope I didn't do that. I don't recall ever doing that, but what if I did? Calm down Tai he still loves you!

"Yama?" I said. "Yama are you mad at me?"

Usually people answer when you talk to them. He isn't responding at all. He's just sitting there staring at that damn TV like it's life. No, stare at me! Talk to me! I am your lover. I am your friend. . .

"I am Batman!" Whoops did I say that out loud.

"What?" So I did say it out loud. Is he laughing at me. It's not my fault that Batman is super cool and that I couldn't think of anything else to follow I am your friend. The Batman thing just seemed to fit.

"I didn't say anything."

"You said you were Batman."

"Are you insane! I'm not Batman! And I never said anything about being Batman."

"Well sorry Mr. Wayne. Why don't you just go be crabby in your batcave?"

"You are mad at me!"

"Tai I'm not mad at you. I was joking."

"You hurt my feelings."

"Your feelings will get better. You're a strong guy."

"That's right!"

Well, I'm satisfied. Not only is my Yama not mad at me, but he also thinks I'm strong. Which I am! My Yama is so kind to me. He's so perfect in every single way. He's like night light that guides me to the bathroom. The sun that blinds me when I step out of my house. The roses that are soft and prickly.

"Matt, I love you."

"Don't get mushy on me now Tai. You're not good at being mushy"

"Hey you could at least say you love me back. Want me to beat you?"

"Maybe that's exactly what I want Tai."

"You want me to beat you? Literally or in the naughty kind of way. Give you a few spankings, Tie you to a bed post and. . .Hi Matt's dad!"

"Tai you're not tying my son up to a bed post."

Stupid Matt's dad always walking in at the worst moments. It's just a good thing that he didn't come home last night. I would have loved to see the look on his face though. It would have been great.

"Tai did you spend the night last night?" Matt's dad asked.

"Psshhaa, no."

"Didn't I tell you boys?"

"Believe me you did not want to be here last night. Besides, it's not like he's going to end up pregnant. You just be happy that you weren't here because we would have been doing the same thing even if you were here. Thank you for your time." I said.

"Tai you're a riot." Matt's dad said.

"Thank you."

Only Matt's dad can take something like that and not even respond. I just told him. . .well. . .and he just said I was funny, like I was joking or something. Did it sound like I was joking. Whoa, Matt was right. I am being crabby today. It's like Miyako and I switched bodies.

"No! I want my body back!"

"What are you talking about Tai?" Matt said.

"I don't know what did I say?"

"You said you wanted your body back." Matt said.

"Oh, I was just thinking out loud. Don't worry about it my love."

"Oh my smoochie poo was thinking. I'm so proud of you Tai!" Matt said. He wrapped his arms around me much to his dad's disgust.

"Well if you guys are going to be like that I might as well leave." He said.

"Don't worry dad, we'll try to keep it PG just for you." I said.

"Why are you referring to me as _dad_ now? Did you two get married without my knowledge?"

"Tai's just weird dad. Don't let it bother you." Matt said.

"Just as long as he doesn't start calling me mother."

That's a good idea, but I don't want to get Matt's dad mad at me. If Matt's dad gets mad at me then I might not be able to see my Yama again. I should take Matt and his father out to dinner. Then Matt will love me even more and Matt's dad will love me even more too. It's a brilliant idea and I know the perfect little burger joint to go to.

"Hey let's go get burgers!" I said.

"Are you trying to get us to buy you things again?" Matt's dad said.

"No, I was going to pay." I said.

"With what money?" Matt's dad said.

"With the money that I just got from helping my grandma out! Why are you always so mean to me?"

"It's just because he likes you Tai." Matt said.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." I said as I made a grab for Matt's arm.

"Not like that you moron!" Matt said.

"Oh. Let's go get some burgers! I know the perfect place."

"Tai I'm not really in the mood for burgers." Matt said. Not in the mood for the most delicious food ever made? He's not in the mood to devour a hunk of meat on a bun with as many condiments on it as one desires? Not in the mood to watch as his lover gets ketchup all over his face, which we all know I will. How can anyone not be in the mood for such a tasty, most scrumptious thing?

I could almost cry at the meaning of it all. And that would be that Matt is not in the mood to eat the most delicious thing ever to be made by man kind. I can't believe what he is saying. My mind it is so baffled in the wonder of it all. Why doesn't Yama want to go get a burger? They were so tasty! I should just order him to go with me. I can do that you know.

"Why not?" I said.

"I know you love burgers and everything Tai and it has nothing to do with not wanting to go out with you, but. . ."

"But you're still pissed about the band thing and going back there will give you bad memories. Am I right? Listen Matt, I told you those guys were being jerks. One of these days they're going to realize that they needed you. One of these days they are going to understand that they were wrong. And didn't I tell you that you had nothing to worry about because Taichi Yagami was going to get you back in that band!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks Tai."

"That's what the great and wonderful leader is for."

"You're full of yourself." Matt said.

Maybe I have been a little big headed lately, but after last night I have to be proud of something. I was amazing, and I know it.

"It wasn't that great you know." Matt said.

"What the hell? I thought you said you couldn't read minds!" I yelled.

"I can't."

"Oh yeah, what am I thinking right now?"

"Of how incredibly hot I am?"

"Actually no, strange because I am thinking that often."

"You see I can't read minds."

"You were faking it. You made up something that I wasn't thinking to make me think that you couldn't read minds, but I caught on to your little trick Yamato!"

"Tai you were probably thinking of nothing. Your head was probably just filled with air like it always is." Matt's dad said. How cruel!

"Seaweed."

"What?"

"That's what I was thinking about."

The two started laughing for some odd reason. Is it that funny that I should think about seaweed. I'm sure that everyone thinks about seaweed at one point of time. It's a very interesting topic. Seaweed is just so . . .green and . . .in the sea. That's why it's called seaweed because it's a weed of the sea or something like that. I should look up on that topic. It's fascinating.

"Seaweed! Tai you're great! A hoot!" Matt's dad said.

"It's not that funny." I said.

"Tai you're so cute. In a manly kind of way of course." Matt said.

"You're all making fun of me. Stop it!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Tai." Matt said.

* * *

_Yamato's point of view_

_Tai is so cute! I just want to kiss him all up. I would be doing that if my father hadn't come home. It's a pity to still be in school and living with your parent. For some reason it seemed like Tai was being double cute today, which made me wish that my father wasn't there even more._

_"So are we going to get burgers or not?" Tai said._

_What is it and the burger thing? I don't want a burger, I would much rather stay home and cook for my honey. Thank goodness for the doorbell ringing. I just hope that whoever is out there will waste a lot of time and Tai will forget all about the burgers._

_I got to the door, opened it and to my surprise Kari was standing outside. Tears were running down her face. It looked like she had been crying for awhile. I was half expecting it to start raining seeing how it seemed fit. All of a sudden a storm comes out of no where and ruins a perfect day. That's how it always is._

_"Kari are you okay? Come in. Do you need to talk to Tai?" I said._

_"No, I need to talk to you."_

_Great, this could only mean one thing. She wants to talk to me about the baby. That's why she was crying. That's why she's sad. I don't like thinking about it and I wish that it never happened. It just gets Tai angry and me all jumpy. It's not a good subject at all._

_I led Kari into the living room and sat down next to her. We were soon joined by my father, who liked to chaperon mine and Kari's discussions. This is really our first one, but my dad told me he would be doing that. I didn't ask why. Maybe it's because he doesn't trust Kari anymore or because he wants to make sure we're deciding the right things._

_"So, what is it?" I asked._

_"I don't want to have a baby." She said as she began sobbing._

_"Should have thought about that before you raped him." Tai said._

_"Tai you're not helping." I said. "Is there something else?" I asked._

_"Ken."_

_Ken? Is she mad that she broke up with him or what. What can I do about that? It was here decision to break up with him. If she didn't want to then why'd she do it. I can't understand girls, they're so weird. Maybe that's why I'm interested in guys. They aren't as complicated._

_"What about Ken?" I said._

_"He. . . He's evil." She said._

_"We already knew that. Did he hurt you or something?" Tai asked._

_"Ken would never do something like that. He's not evil." I said._

_Kari made said nothing, but instead handed me a black leather book. I decided that she wanted me to take the book so I did. It was someone's journal. Someone's thought. Their days accounts. And that someone was Ken. I had Ken's dairy in my hand.

* * *

_

I bet you thought this chapter was going to be evil! Haha! I lied! My first evil deed has been accomplished. I so need to think of more evil things to do, better evil things to do. Maybe it was a little evil with the Kari and the crying. Uh. . .who cares about that though? Till the next chapter then and I promise to get it up sooner. Review! Review! Review!


	11. vacation

Tai and Yama are going to take a little break in this chapter. Just pretend that they went on a vacation. They're spending time in Hawaii, England, Atlantis, or maybe they went to the digital world. Anyway, before they left they told Takeru and Ken to take over for them. They'll be back in the next chapter because this is their story, but they just needed to take a little break from it all. They needed a little rest and relaxation. They needed to be waited on hand and foot. They needed to soak up the sun. On to important stuff, still don't own digimon. By now I think you should all know that. And Napoleon still wants to know who Katie is. And now to the story!

* * *

Ken's point of view 

**Monday has come at last. Finally it is time to show the world what kind of a person Takeru is. With him out of the way it will be easy as pie to get at Yamato. Tai is too stupid to understand anything and no one else cares, so I'll get my way. Everything must always go my way.**

"**Hey Ken! What sort of evil deeds are you planning for today?" My second most hated rival said.**

"**Nothing, my dear Takeru." I said.**

"**Since when am I yours?" He said.**

"**Everything is mine." **

"**That's nice."**

**How should I cause his destruction? Should I take away his lover like I will do to Yamato? Shall I poison his milk during lunch? I guess I don't really want to kill him. It would be such a shame if something as beautiful as him were to die. I can't believe I just thought Takeru was beautiful.**

"**What's with the look of disgust? Were you thinking of me in an unpleasant way?" He said.**

"**Maybe."**

"**Don't worry I wouldn't like it if you popped up in my head naked either." He said.**

"**I wasn't thinking about you naked!"**

"**I bet you are now."**

**I'll admit that he's a worthy opponent. He will definitely be hard to destroy. If I'm not careful he will be my doom. My plans will fail if this keeps happening. What though is happening?**

"**Busy planning my demise?" Takeru said.**

**Didn't he have anyone else to bother? Where was that stupid Dai when you needed him? He had better not be sick today. I don't want to be stuck with this thing all day long. He's the worst company ever.**

"**Why don't you go find you're boyfriend and bug him?" I said.**

"**What boyfriend?"**

"**Daisuke, you moron!"**

"**We broke up. He said he doesn't like how rough I get in the bedroom."**

"**You're disgusting."**

**I wasn't the least bit sorry for him. It was his own damn fault anyway. He was a devil child and deserved to get dumped. He deserved worse then that. He probably seriously puts dog collars and chains on Dai and whips him. Oh, that doesn't sound to bad.**

"**So now you're just going to bother me all the time aren't you? Don't you have friends?" I said.**

"**Don't you have friends?"**

"**Of course I have friends!"**

**Thank goodness for the bell ringing. I rushed to class, ignoring Takeru. That damn kid made me late for class. I was never late for class. Sometimes I would skip class, but when I did show I was never late. I will hate Takeru for ever now!**

"**You're two are late. Detention after school." The teacher said.**

**I glared at Takeru and took my seat behind Daisuke. He giggled at me when I passed and then went back to coloring. The teacher had basically given up on him and let him do whatever he wanted to do. No one has much hope for Dai. I feel sorry for him. He is my best friend after all.**

**After the teacher talked for what seemed like a million years we were finally dismissed to lunch. When less then a third of the class isn't paying attention you would think that the teacher would just shut up, but it never happens that way. Of course I really don't need to listen to her.**

"**Wasn't that thing about George Washington amazing?" Takeru said as we headed out of class.**

"**Who's that?" Dai asked as he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket.**

"**Some dead American guy." I said.**

"**When did we start learning about America?" Dai asked.**

"**We're learning about wars. And we started about two weeks ago." **

**Takeru always paid attention in class. I just don't know how he manages to actually stay awake, let alone listen to the teacher through the whole million years she's talking. She's just so boring. A lot of subjects are boring when you know everything. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother coming to school. I guess even a genius can learn something here.**

"**Do you guys think I should ask Miyako out?" Dai said.**

"**Aren't you gay?" I asked.**

**We had reached are destination by now under the tree that we usually sit under for lunch. We sat down and continued our conversation.**

"**Whoever said I was gay? I dated Takeru because he was hot. I'll date Miyako because she is hot. She's hotter than the hot sauce I put on my cereal this morning." Dai said.**

**Takeru and I just nodded our heads at this. We learned by now that it was safer to not ask questions. If Dai wanted to put hot sauce on his cereal then he could. I wouldn't care just as long as he doesn't make me eat it.**

"**Look TA you made a mark on my neck!" Dai said. He sure changes the subject fast. We didn't even answer his first question.**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to bite you that hard." Takeru said.**

"**You bit him? Interesting." I said.**

"**You don't seem to concerned about the teeth marks on him." Takeru said.**

"**Should I be. Maybe he deserved it." I said.**

**"Yes, he does deserve the beatings." Takeru said.**

**"A lot of people do."**

"**Does Kenny like beatings?" Takeru asked.**

"**Only when there's blood, sex and chains involved. Maybe even a whip." Did I actually say that? To him?**

"**Wow. I don't have a reply to that." He said as he scooted away from me. He seemed a little pale.**

**Maybe it won't be as hard as I thought to bring him down. If I keep saying things like that to him he'll eventually break. It will be easy to keep him off my back when he's frightened of me. If only I knew it was going to be this easy before.

* * *

**

**Takeru's point of view**

_Did Ken really say that? Did he really mean that? I think that he did. That's so hot! I almost pounced on him right there. If Koushiro and Sora didn't show up then I think I would have. I have to keep my control, but I want to get dirty with him. I want to. . ._

**(Elevator music on)**

_. . .Why must Ken be so perfect and evil?_

_I didn't notice until recently that the unfavorable ex-emperor of the digital world was so hot. Okay so I did notice, but not till recently that I had a thing for him. He's so delicate, pale, like a beautiful porcelain doll. His unkind ways seemed to just turn me on. I know I should hate him for what he did to my brother. I know I should, but I just can't. I want to. . ._

**(We interrupt Takeru's naughty thoughts to give you this. Pointless nothing.)**

_Ken says he's in love with the girl we know as Hikari. He says that she's the only one for him, but a guy like him is supposed to be gay. He's supposed to be gay. I will make him gay. I will make him mine! _

_I know that one way or another I will get that pretty boy. Once he's mine he will discover that it's a waste of perfect make out time trying to destroy my brothers life. And if I make him my little empress he just might suffer for awhile. I like to watch Kenny suffer. It's so very fun._

_How should I get Kenny to be my empress? I could just order him to be my lover for eternity, but what fun is that. So it's a lot of fun to order people around, but it needs to be more difficult then that. It needs to cause him pain, more pain then a simple order could bring.

* * *

_

_Daisuke's point of view._

I love turkey hot dogs! I love turkey hot dogs! I could eat them all day long. . . .Ishy squishy this is not good. Not good at all! It's a disgrace to the entire hot dog name. Why must the school always feed us poison? I'm going to cry! How can anyone eat this disgusting thing? MUNCH! Hmmmm. . . It's still food and a guys got to eat! Unless you're Ken because he's skinny and anorexic.

I thought that Ken was a vampire for awhile. He's not though so I have nothing to worry about. Now Matt on the other hand _is_ a vampire. I know this for a fact. You see the other day, like yesterday, I was at my favorite burger joint when I looked over to find Matt, his dad, Tai and that chick who is Tai's sister. And Matt was doing a very vampirishy thing! He was sucking on Tai's neck!

It was a horrible sight. Of course I, Daisuke, saved Tai from the monster or vampire. I launched myself at the terrible Yamato and saved Tai. I did good. After that Matt admitted to being a vampire and trying to suck all of Tai's blood out. I think Takeru is a vampire to. He bit me!

"Takeru are you a vampire like your brother?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I knew it!"

"Now go get a wooden stake and pierce it through his heart." Ken said.

"Steak? I like steak. Not wooden ones though. That sounds hard to chew." I said.

And they're blinking at me again like I'm a moron. I was just joking I know what they were talking about. I've seen movies about vampires before. Most of them were spent making out with Takeru, but I sort of saw them. I will miss Takeru, it is true, but I'm moving on to big and better things.

Takeru was fine with the breakup too and said that we'd still be great friends. He also said that if I ever needed to do "things" that he'd be happy to do "it" with me. Hehehehehe. That makes me giggle uncontrollably.

"Dai are you alright?" Iori asked.

"Ahhh! Creepy star wars dude! Get him away! Don't kill me with the force! I didn't join the dark side. I don't want to join the dark side. Keep away! Keep away!" I screamed.

* * *

Takeru's Point of view 

_Even though Dai is very courageous he has always had this fear of Iori. I don't know what it is about that kid that's so creepy. Maybe it's his ugly haircut, or his shortness. Or maybe it's that voice of his. That voice makes all grown men shiver and cower in fear. What was he doing here anyway? _

_Enough about the little short kid. I have better things to think about. One of them being Ken, another being yesterday's cartoons, and another being world domination. . .I mean the importance of the cherry jelly bean. I don't like the cherry jelly bean. It tastes like cough syrup, but it is extremely important to know the importance of it. It should be put above all things, even screwing. . .I mean killing Ken._

_Stupid Ken for being beautiful. If it wasn't for him I'd still be dating Dai. If it wasn't for him my brother wouldn't have a black eye. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened. Only that it would because it's really all Kari's fault. If she wasn't so damn horny none of this would have happened. They call her an angel. What kind of an angel gets pregnant at fourteen when they are not married. None that I know and I know a bunch._

_I may talk a lot about sex and make some people believe that I have sex all the time, but I don't. I just like people to believe that I do. I haven't found anyone that I would be comfortable with to do those kinds of activities. All of my friends think that I do, but it's just all talk. Even the Hikari story was made up. _

_Hikari went through a hard time when I told her I was gay. For some reason she said she would feel better if we made up this story that we had done that one thing. I didn't really want to make up a story, but I didn't want her to be hurt anymore either. So to this day everyone still thinks we did **it. **_

_As for Dai, we do make out a lot, but we've never done anything like that. He does like to tell people that we are engaged in those kinds of activities all the time. The truth will still be that I'm a virgin and I will be until I find the one I love. It's my brothers belief too, but I don't think he's very good at sticking to it. Everyone knows he screwed Sora and we all know that he didn't love her. _

"_Keru stop spacing out and eat your turkey hot dog before I do." Dai said._

"_You can have it." I said. _

"_Cool! Even though they taste like cat puke." Dai began to eat my hot dog and then looked back up at me._

"_Are you not feeling well?" He said._

"_Not really. I think I'll go home." I said. Of course I had no intention of going home. I was feeling quite fine._

"_You're just to much of a wimp to fight off a cold." Ken said._

"_You want to fight! Bring it." I said. Of course I was joking. I could easily beat him down and I didn't want to do that._

"_It's already been brought. Or whatever." Ken said as he swayed his head back and fourth._

_He can be funny when he wants to be. He's just too cute. I want to marry him right now and then do nasty things to him. What I really mean to say is that I want to dress in drag and do the hula. Ken in drag would be pretty hot too. Ken in anything would be pretty hot. Ken in nothing would also be pretty hot.

* * *

_

_Ken's Point of view._

**Well, my day didn't go as planned. I was supposed to bring Takeru down and he went home. I'm sure he was fine. He probably was thinking to much about stupid things like the importance of the cherry jelly bean or something. Or he was finally getting weary from the long talk this morning. **

**Tomorrow will be the day then when I publicly humiliate him in front of the entire school. Then when I'm through with him I will get Yamato. I will break him apart. Make sure that he has nothing. Let's just hope that the dearest Takeru doesn't skip school tomorrow. If he does then I'll just focus on his brother. If he comes, he was absent today and so was Taichi.**

"**Mother I am home." I announced. She tried to talk to me like she always does and I just shunned her away like every time before. I am in no mood to be bothered. **

**Instead of having a discussion with my mother I would much rather be resting in my bed, plotting world domination or doing the hula. What the hell? Why would I be doing the hula? I'm an evil genius and evil geniuses don't do the hula! Why would I be thinking such a thing. I must be losing. . .**

**There's a boy in my bed. There's a very blond and Takeru like boy in my bed. For some reason I like the thought of having a boy in my bed. And that boy is me, not Takeru. Who does he think he is sleeping in my bed? **

**I put my bag down on the floor and slammed the door. The boy didn't move at all. It was like he was dead. I hope he's not dead. That wouldn't be very good if they found him dead in my house. There would be only one way to check. I must go up to him. **

"**Takeru get off my bed you idiot. This isn't your house." I yelled.**

**I pushed him off my bed and sat on it to claim it as my own. He got off the floor and yawned at me. Stupid jerk, sleeping in my bed. MY Bed! Mine! Just like everything was mine. **

"**Sorry. I wanted to talk to you when you got back and I must have fallen asleep." He said.**

"**I don't want to talk to you. I hate you."**

"**Good I hate you too."**

"**You want me to leave you're brother alone don't you?" I asked. **

"**Quit glaring at me. I didn't." **

"**Good because I wasn't going to listen to you."**

**He looked down at his hands and then back up at me. Why is he so nervous? Why is he turning red? He better not be developing a crush on me. I am deeply in love with Hikari doesn't he understand that? Doesn't he know that it's not a good idea to fall in love with the enemy because they could use you to make you do what they please. People were so foolish when they were in love. Foolish? Ken's getting a clever idea.**

"**Why did you come here Keru? You should have went straight home. You're sick." I said in the sweetest voice I could.**

"**I'm not really sick you idiot." **

**All I could do was smile at him. I hoped that he didn't notice any evil twinkles in my eyes or the evil smirk in the smile. I'm going to get Takeru to do whatever I want. Usually when someone was in love they looked past the evil things in the person as well. Hehe, this will be so much fun.**

"**Keru, what did you want to talk to me about?" I said.**

"**I . . .I think that. . .I think that I love you."

* * *

**

And that's a chapter folks. Hoped you liked it. Tai and Matt will be back for the next one. Their vacation has officially been closed. I wonder how it was. Maybe we should ask them. Tai? Matt?

Matt: I look like a lobster! I'm going to get skin cancer.

Tai: That's what you get for falling asleep you . . .sexy lobster. Mmmmmm. . .lobster.

Well then, that was interesting. Um. . .Review. Yes, review.


	12. hate

Thanks for the reviews everyone. It makes me happy when I get reviews. Just want to say a few things before I get to the chapter. First off I would like to say Tai and Matt are back! Yeah, welcome back! Whoo! We love you. Also I would like to thank Kloudy Reignfall for all the kind words. It makes me happy to know that someone is enjoying my story. And there's more, a lot more, thankyou to the rest. Kaitou Miko: It's never to late for Daiken, but I'm afraid that it doesn't fit into my story. Or does it? And Minnermon, I must agree that Ken and Keru fit together like things that fit together. I have nothing else to say now so on with the story which will contain lots of tap dancing penguins and dancing potatoes. And I own nothing, remember that. NOTHING, but the dancing potatoes, they're mine!

* * *

Taichi's point of view. 

Man am I gorgeous or what? Just look at how hot I am. My muscles, my hair, my tanned skin, I'm just a babe. No wonder Yama wanted to go out with me. I'm such a hunk. Of course Yama is a bigger hunk than me. Yama is way more gorgeous and way more. . .I'll think of something that Yama is better then me eventually. His toes are prettier then mine.

"Tai what are you doing?" Yama asked.

"I'm kissing you're toes." I said.

"And why are you kissing my toes?" Matt asked.

"Because they are so well crafted and are just dying for me to kiss them and suck on them. Matt I'm horny! I want you now!"

"I think you've had enough today Tai."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. I mean a whole day of loving should be enough. I'm so glad we skipped school."

"That's not why we skipped school! Remember what we talked about?" We talked? When?

"Of course I remember. I remember everything!"

"Tai how could you?" How could I what?

Is he accusing me of forgetting because I think that's what he's doing. Would I ever lie to my Yama? He's looking at me like I'm lying to him. I'm not lying to him! I remember, I remember. Maybe if I put on my sad puppy face he'll forget our whole conversation and kiss me.

"Don't look at me like that Tai. You know that it's not going to get you anywhere."

"Hey, I don't like you're tone. You remember Mr., I'm the dominant one and I get to boss you around." I said.

"Tai, you're not going to boss me around."

"Okay!"

Whatever, I don't care. He knows who the man of this relationship is, both of us. Unless Matt had a sex change. Damn him and having an operation without telling me! I hate him forever now. I mean how could he do that without consulting me first? I don't want to cuddle with a woman. I want to cuddle with my Yama as a man.

Maybe he didn't get the operation yet. He doesn't really look like a woman. Well, he kind of does. He doesn't have woman parts though, unless he's hiding them from me. He's a tricky bastard. I'll find him out if it's the last thing I do.

"Tai! What are you doing?" Yama yelled as I grabbed his crotch.

"Just checking to see if you were still a guy."

"Why the would you think otherwise my sweet?" That's a good question. Why was I thinking he was a woman? It doesn't matter anymore the point is that he is not a woman. That's all that matters. My Yama is a boy.

I wonder where that knocking is coming from. Maybe the door? No, don't get up Yama! Just make them go away so we can continue are cuddling like good men. Even my pouting isn't bringing him back. Why? Why won't you come back? Yummy, he left the cookies!

Someone's in the kitchen with Yama. Someone's in the kitchen I knooooooooow. Someone's in the kitchen with Yama, dancing with the pots and pans. My mind wanders a lot. What was I doing before I found cookies. Oh yes pouting. Who is this evil person who has come to ruin my day? Of course it's Ken. Who could ever be more evil then Ken? Ken and Takeru.

"Tai don't hiss at them." Matt yelled as he hit me over the head.

"Sorry I can't help but hiss at evil things." And they are oh so evil. It should be a crime.

"They aren't evil." Matt said.

"Yama wants a cookie!" I yelled.

* * *

Yamato's point of view 

_Tai's being adorable again and a pain. He's always a pain though so I've gotten used to it. He's like my little lap dog now. Or my kitty. Yippee, I get my very own kitty to love and cuddle with whenever I want. He's just to cute, I can't resist, I need him in my arms. I need to hold him._

_I squealed in joy before I attacked and pulled my hunk of a boyfriend closer. He giggled at my girlish attack and shoved a cookie into my mouth. Yes it is very odd behavior for me, but you do odd things when you're in love. You do very odd things when you're in love. Like wearing dresses when you were a boy. Oh no, I forgot to take the dress off. Crap! Now I know what those two little brats are laughing at._

_What are they doing here anyway? I thought they weren't liking each other and now they show up at my door when I'm having cute moments with Tai. They are evil. Maybe they should die. Whoa Matt, he's you're brother you don't want to kill him. Ken on the other hand can go. He's a bastard. Not seriously because his parents were married when they had him so he is legitimate. Why does that matter though?_

"_What the devil are you doing here?" I said. I grabbed Tai closer to show them he was mine. Tai just sat there like the idiot that he was eating his cookie and smiling._

"_The real question is why did you skip school today? So you could play tea party with your lover-boy? It's ridiculous, men should not wear dresses." Ken said._

"_You're so evil. So, so evil. You make my heart hurt at you're cruel words." Tai said._

"_Believe me Taichi I can say worse." He said._

"_No don't tell me that the cookies are horrible! Don't tell me you don't want to eat them. They are delicious! You will hurt their feelings if you don't try one." Tai yelled._

"_Tai I can do so much worse then tell you that you're precious cookies are disgustingly gross and that's just what I've come to do. I'm sorry, but I feel like I have to do this. If I didn't then I would feel horrible about it." Ken said._

_Of course, Ken was here to do something evil. Who could have guessed it? Ken doing something evil it's just preposterous. Now Takeru helping him with the evil deed is in fact preposterous. He was my brother. Why is he helping Ken in his evilness?_

"_This is the true reason Kari and I have broken up. I found these under her mattress." Ken said. _

"_Why were you looking under her mattress?" Tai asked._

"_Does it really matter?" Ken yelled. We all stared at him for the answer needing to know. "I lost my sock."_

_Ken handed Tai a envelope of pictures in which Tai tossed onto the table in front of him. Ken glared daggers at him as Tai reached for another cookie. Tai was halfway done with the cookie before he realized the look Ken was giving him. It was such a cold and evil look. It gives me shivers._

"_What? You want one?" Tai moved his half eaten cookie towards Ken who smacked it out of his hands._

"_I want you to look at those pictures." Ken said._

"_I will. Just not right now. I'm too busy can't you see. Go home like a good little boy and watch some cartoons." Tai said._

"_Yeah Ken let's go home." Takeru said._

_If anyone looked like a love sick puppy it was Takeru at that moment. Not with Ken though, please not with Ken. They're a good couple, but he's just so evil. I don't want my brother to be put into a relationship with someone like that. It's too painful for me to witness._

"_Keru?" I said._

"_Don't talk to me! I'm disowning you. You're not my brother anymore. You're a horrible person. I hate you!" He screamed. It was so many cruel words from my own little brother. I don't know how to handle that._

_At least his tears showed me that he cared at least a little for me before he ran out the door with the evil being following behind him. My brother would come to realize soon that no man was worth giving up family for. Especially if that man was Ken._

"_Yama are you sad about what you're brother said? Don't be. I know he loves you Yama. And I love you too." Tai said._

"_I know Tai. I love you too. You're my sunshine and no one can take you away from me." I said._

"_Should I open the pictures?"_

"_If you wish."_

_Tai struggled getting the tape off the envelope and then accidentally spilled them all over the floor the moment my father walked in. Why is it that he always walks in at the worst moments? Not only am I wearing a pink frilly dress, but the pictures scattered all over the floor were of Kari and me naked. How embarrassing.

* * *

_

Daisuke's point of view

"Dance potatoes dance your hearts out! You will become the best, not like the rest. In pajamas, with some lamas named Yama. Dance potatoes dance to win her love. Dance with your penguin friends that is what you're going to do. I have a taco for you. Oh Miyako I love you." I sang to my most beautiful Miyako in the window.

She must have liked my song and dancing potatoes because she slammed her window quickly. That could only mean one thing, she's on her way down to give me lots of kisses. I'll just have to sit here and wait for her then. I'm so glad she like my song. I stayed up all night writing it just for her. Now I must wait for her kisses.

And waiting, and waiting and. . .doesn't she know that I'm not a patient person? I give up! Where's Ken? He's pretty hot. Come to think of it he's really hot. He's probably sucking face with Keru right now though. That would be delicious to watch. Miyako will just have to suffer with the short and creepy star wars kid then. She didn't want my hottness so now I'm giving it to someone else. Who though? Kari's single and also pregnant so stay away from her. I can't think of anyone else!

Maybe if I wander around for a long time I'll find someone. Yes, it's the most brilliant thing I've ever thought of. Maybe I'll ask Kari which street corner she hangs out at. Cause she's a slut! It's not just because she's pregnant it's because she sleeps with everyone and she's pregnant. I wish I was pregnant. I want to be the first man to ever have a child come out of me. Dude that creepy. Where does it come out of? To the library!

* * *

**Ken's Point of view**

**Mwahahahahahaha! I have succeeded at my plan. I watch with glee as Tai leaves the apartment in a fit of tears. Matt taking pictures of Kari and him naked is not a very pretty thing to see. Wasn't Matt supposed to be drunk? And what about the date on the bottom of the pictures. It was very recent. So recent in fact that it was last Wednesday when I was tutoring Tai in the library.**

"**That was a cruel thing to do Ken." Takeru said.**

"**I know my love, but what else could I do?" I kiss him softly on his cheek and knew that he was mine to control.**

"**Come we are finished here. Tomorrow we will see how our plan has progressed. Do you think that it will be enough?" I said.**

"**Maybe. Matt loved Tai with all of his heart. It's horrible when the one you love leaves you. And worse yet when they leave you for something you didn't do. Matt doesn't have much to live for and this could push him past the edge. He may become suicidal." Takeru said.**

**Ever since he confessed his love for me he has had this cold voice like he doesn't really want to be doing this. I know he doesn't, but what choice does he have if he wants to be with me. I should be delighted that he is suffering, yet I can not find joy in it. He sounds like he has died. It makes my heart go out. Damn him!**

"**You don't have to say it like that. We're not trying to kill you're brother." I said.**

"**What you must understand is my brother is a delicate thing. Something like this might cost him his life. They may find it as a suicide, but for the rest of your life Ken you will know you killed Matt." I didn't kill him! Don't say that!**

**I would never kill a person. I may say I want them dead, but I don't mean it. Matt's not going to kill himself because his boyfriend broke up with him. He'll understand that other people love him. He'll fight to get Tai back and I know it. Wait, that's not what I want to happen! Damn Takeru!**

"**Would you stop saying stuff like that!" I yelled.**

**I stormed off down the street with Takeru closely behind. I was headed to Miyako's house where I would tell her that the pictures had worked. Tai and Matt were no more. I just wish that the thing following behind me didn't make me feel so guilty for what I have done. I have never cared what I had done to hurt someone in my whole life why should I care now?**

"**Ken, where are we going?" Takeru's hand found it's way into mine and I pulled it away. How dare he touch me!**

"**How many times must I tell you? I do not like to be touched. Now, we are going to Miyako's house to tell her that our plan has succeeded." I said.**

"**It will be dark soon. Shouldn't you be going home? It's dangerous outside when it's night and you don't live that close."**

**Why should he be concerned about me? It's not like he really truly loves me. You would have to be insane to love me. He's only lusting after me, not love. I don't believe in love anymore. Yamato has ruined all hopes of that for me. And now he will never have hope of it again either.**

"**I'll be fine by myself Takeru. You just worry about yourself." I said.**

"**If you want you could spend the night at my house. I live in the same building as Miyako if you don't remember. Then you wouldn't get hurt." **

**Damn him and his innocents! Damn him and that look! Who's controlling who I don't know anymore. I feel like I'm being controlled for some odd reason. How I hate Takeru even more. I thought it was impossible to hate him more then I did, but I truly hate him more then anything.**

"**Did you know that hate turns into love Ken? You obsess over the person so much and if they leave you are left empty inside like there is a part of you missing. Exactly the same with love."

* * *

**

Oh, in your face Ken. Yeah that's right you were just outsmarted or something like that. I don't know! And Dai just was so random and oh man I don't now where he came from. I'm scarred for life. Next chapter will be up shortly I hope, I'm about done with it and it's evil, purely evil. I think it is anyway. Evil in the good kind of way, not the Ken taking over the world kind of way. So review and have a nice life.


	13. In the bushes

I'm still trying to recover from that last chapter. It was just so random. Oh but it was funny. And in this chapter we will be changing point of views a lot because if it stays on one person too long something will get out that I don't want you to know. These are now the final chapters. I don't really know how many final chapters there will be, but I'm thinking there will be about three or four including this one. Anyway, I don't own anything at all.

* * *

**Sora's point of view**

**When I finally got home from Koushiro's I was so tired that I just wanted to lay down and fall asleep. Koushiro kept talking to me about stupid computer things that I didn't understand. He makes my head hurt so much. It's all so confusing why cant' he understand. **

**Then there was the ringing from the phone that made my head hurt worse when I walked into my room. Whoever it was had better have something good to say or they will be killed slowly and painfully.**

"**What do you want?" I yelled.**

"**I call you for emotional strength and I get yelled at. That makes me feel so much better. Thank you Sora I feel so loved." **

"**Enough of you're sarcasm what do you want Matt?" **

"**I've done something horrible. Something dreadfully horrible and I don't know what to do. I don't think that Tai will ever forgive me for what I have done." Matt's voice sounded dead. It made me feel like my soul was being sucked away from me.**

"**We have broken apart. I loved him Sora. I went all the way with him." Whoa I did not need to hear that! Keep it to yourself buddy. I was so not in the mood for any of Matt's crap tonight. Sure I had sympathy, but he caused this on himself.**

"**Matt just forget about Tai and find someone else. I'm really not in the mood to discuss you're relationship. I'm more worried about my own right now." **

"**Thank you for not being concerned." Matt said before he hung up the phone.**

**Great, now he's probably going to commit suicide because of me. Good going Sora. Maybe I could just blame it on PMS. That's always a good excuse. Now I would have to go over to Matt's house though and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Why am I so nice to him all the time?

* * *

**

**Ken's point of view.**

"**Takeru stop touching me!" I yelled for what seemed like the millionth time. **

**I don't know how he convinced me to spend the night at his house. I said no, but for some reason I'm here in this damn place. Why are the fates against me and why must he insist on touching me? Kari didn't even touch me like this. He keeps wrapping his arms around me and snuggling into me. Evil geniuses do not snuggle with anyone! **

"**I'm sorry Ken, it's just you're so warm. I'm freezing." **

**He's lying, I just know he is, but that look on his face. The way he shivers under this thin blanket of his. He even has developed goose bumps. My Takeru was truly cold. I should warm him up. I should protect him. He was mine now. NO! Don't give in Ken!**

"**You bastard. I see what you're trying to do to me. I don't love you Takeru." I said.**

"**I love you Ken."**

"**Bastard."**

"**You're a beautiful fallen angel and I have come to save you're soul from the demons, my lovely thing." He's touching me again.**

"**Just go to sleep Takeru. And don't touch me again." I said.**

**So he had fallen asleep and I as well. Wondrous dreams of world domination filled my head and then he came. Takeru in the outfit I had wore when I was taking over the digital world. He whipped me, put me in chains and made me wear a ridiculous white dress with gold trim. Then he said those words to me again.**

"**I love you Ken." Those horrid words.**

"**And you love me too because hate it turns into love." The horrid dream Takeru said. "If you don't love me now I will make you love me. I will make the remainder of your days hell until you do."**

**I woke up screaming that day. What a horrid dream it was that I had? It would all be well now that I am awake and . . .**

"**Ken, my love, were you having a bad dream? You poor thing." Takeru said as he once again wrapped his arms around me. **

"**No, get off of me!" I pushed Takeru away from me and ran out into the living room where his mother was.**

**His mother looked somewhat normal while reading the morning paper. Lets hope that she truly is normal and not like either one of her sons at all. I tried to slip my shoes on without her noticing, but my plans failed when I hit my head on a shelf above my shoes. She looked up from her paper and glared at me.**

"**Trying to sneak out after screwing with my son?" She said.**

"**No! I'm trying to get away from your son." It's not like me to sound scared and weak, but in times like this I need to be. Takeru's trying to kill me I swear. I tell him to keep his distance, yet he keeps on getting closer. I tell him to not touch me and he consistently doesn't listen. He is disobedient to his master and should be punished. **

"**Ken, don't leave now. You should meet my mother first. Mother this is Ken, the boy I'm going to marry. Ken this is the mother person. She brought me into this world with the help of my father. Therefor she is very important because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here." How did he get so close without my knowledge?**

"**Thank you very much Takeru's mother for bringing him into this world." I said sarcastically. "Now will you please do me a favor and bring him out of it. I'm sure it would benefit the both of us."**

"**Keru are you being a bother again?"**

"**No mother, why do you ask?" Takeru asked.**

"**You're being weird. Did something happen? You and Daisuke okay? Fighting with your brother? Plans for world domination failing? Did you lose your Gilligan hat?"**

"**Daisuke and I broke up. We are still friends, but he wants to be with a woman now and I want Ken. My brother is a prick and should get his dick cut off. I don't have plans for world domination and even if I did I wouldn't admit to them. And yes I did lose my hat! It's the most horrible thing, it was my favorite hat." **

**Poor Keru lost his hat. I feel kind of sorry for him now. He lost his boyfriend. The boy he likes doesn't like him in return. His brother, who he was so close to, is a total jerk. His plans for world domination aren't working. And worse yet, he lost his favorite hat. I will have to buy him a new one for his birthday or just because I can.**

"**Keru. . .Damn you! I almost was going to buy you a new hate! Stop with the feel sorry for me stuff! You jerk." I yelled.**

"**Whatever do you mean Ken?" **

**He's driving me insane. I'm going to go crazy. I'll end up in the loony bin with my dear aunt. Why must he be so cruel? I have done nothing to him, I don't see why he won't just leave me alone. Surly he mustn't be serious about loving me. He must be mad. He's just depressed about losing his boyfriend that's all. There's nothing to worry about Ken. Nothing at all.**

"**Nothing to worry about. Keru is just a little mixed up that's all. Yeah, that's all. I'm not going crazy. I'm not insane. I'm just fearing for my life. Yeah that's it. I'm not a nut case. I'm perfectly fine. Keru is the crazy one. Keru is the devil. I'm an angel. I'm not bad. I'm not evil. Not too evil anyway. I'm just doing what is best." **

"**And it is best that we get to school Ken. Do you need to see a doctor before we go?"**

"**I'm just fine. I'm not sick. I don't need a doctor. I'm feeling quit well."**

"**How about in the head?"

* * *

**

Hikari's point of view.

Ken has officially lost his marbles. All day he sat in class mumbling random things and talking to himself. I wonder what has gotten to him. I hope it wasn't anything that I did. Maybe it's the guilt finally catching up with him on all the horrible things he's done. But for some reason I highly doubt that. The reason is Takeru's hidden smile and his affection towards Ken.

I know he's just trying to get on Ken's nerves. Takeru hates Ken with a passion, a passion. I'm starting to sound like Ken now. Everything he does is with a passion. I love you with a passion. I hate him with a passion. I'm washing your dishes with a passion. Whatever.

* * *

Taichi's point of view.

Oh man is Koushiro boring. I can't believe I hung out with him so much. I wish that Yama was here. He'd certainly make things more interesting. Unfortunately I'm stuck with Mr. Knowledge and the vast explanation to why he thinks there is life out there. Maybe if I change the subject or say something smart he'll stop talking.

"Wouldn't digimon be considered other life?" I said. Bad idea Taichi, now he's going to start talking about how digimon are different than whatever he's talking about or something.

"The Digimon are a totally different thing Tai. I meant life out there in the universe. Like on the other planets. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Tai?"

Whatever Shiro just stop talking! He's a royal pain in the rump sometimes. I don't know what Sora sees in him. Well, besides the free homework help and his hot, sexy. . .Whoa Tai don't go there. Okay I'll go there! He's just such a cutie. Sometimes I want to pick him up and take him home with me. Of course he could never replace Yama. Yama.

I miss him.

* * *

Yamato's point of view

"_Sora I don't care! Just tell Shiro that it's over if he bores you to death with all of his confusing words. It's of no concern of mine. You should have known this is what it would be like when you started to date him." I yelled. Sora had been talking my ear off all lunch hour about how her boyfriend doesn't pay any attention to her. He probably does, it's just that she wants to much._

"_You don't have to be so mean about it." Sora said._

"_She just needs something to complain about. All girls do. You want to hear what Dai put me through yesterday? It was absolutely hilarious and embarrassing at the same time." Miyako said._

_Yes I was stuck having lunch with a group of girls. Tai and I decided it wouldn't be wise to sit by each other after what happened yesterday so the group split up into three. I was stuck with Sora, Miyako and Kari. Tai and Koushiro went into the library to eat. I didn't even think it was aloud, but I'm not the one who's going to get into trouble. The rest are elsewhere. I'm not really in the caring mood right now to bother knowing._

"_He sang to you?" Kari said. "That's so cute. Are you going to go out with him?" _

"_I don't know. I do like him, that's why I always tease him so much, but. . .I don't think he's interested anymore." Miyako said._

"_What makes you think that?" Sora said. Who cares just end this damn day and let me go home._

"_He left before I could get down to see him. Then when I was talking to him today all he could talk about is Ken. Ken's mine!" _

"_I thought you liked Dai?" Kari said._

"_Can't I have them both?"_

_Girls are so psycho it's no wonder that I'm gay. I'll never have to deal with another one of their bitchy days again. Unless I get stuck with them in lunch like today. I really need to make different friends. I don't really like this being surrounded by girls thing.

* * *

_

Daisuke's point of view.

I have the two weirdest friends in the world. Takeru is trying to force food down Ken's throat while Ken is cursing him. They've been like this all day too. Fighting like a married couple. Don't they realize that they are only fourteen and relationships aren't that important. And they called me weird when I told them I wanted to be the first man to have a baby. What a bunch of freaks.

I also believe that I have missed something important because the girls won't talk to me, Tai and Matt aren't talking and people keep laughing at me. I didn't do anything stupid today I hope. I'm always doing embarrassing stuff that makes people laugh at me. It's not funny just leave me alone.

Why do I feel so pissed off today? Is it that Keru, my ex-boyfriend, is flirting with Ken, my dream lover or is it because my hero, Tai, is not happy. I'm thinking the second one for some odd reason. I mean yeah Ken's totally hot and everything, but it's just a crush I'll get over it. Tai, however, is my role model, my hero, the guy I look up to. I just can't stand to see him so lonely and sad. Maybe I should go keep him company.

"I'm going to go stalk Tai now. See you guys later." I said.

"You're just like your sister Dai. Did you two take the same class on stalking people?" Keru said. Ken had to snort back a laugh, but he failed horribly and choked on his salad that he was chewing. How do you choke on salad?

"Ken, my love, are you okay? Do you need me to give you the heimlich?" Keru said.

"Touch me and die!" Ken yelled.

As much as I love to see those to duke it out I must go and find my hero. Although their shrieks give me joy I must decline their ever wondrous battling event. I must find Taichi, I must cure him from any sadness he is feeling and I should figure out why I feel so confused. Though the gorgeous bodies of these boys tell me to watch them pounce on each other I must not give in. I must defeat the urge and come to Taichi's rescue. I must be strong.

But they're just to pretty to resist.

* * *

**Ken's point of view**

**I swear Keru pulled out some of my hair during lunch. He actually came out of his dying state and attacked me. It was so much fun! I just can't believe how fun it was. Daisuke stayed and watched of course adding his stupidity every now and then of course. That's what Daisuke is for. **

**Why am I acting as though us three are the best friends in the world? As though nothing has happened between us. Maybe because I am just so overjoyed with my success. Matt is no more. He's just a lifeless being floating along the hallways. Just a dead creature in this world of the living.**

**I'm so happy that I could do a victory dance. In fact I think I will. Shake it to the left. Shake it to the right. Shake it all around. That's right I won. All right! Yeah! Go me!**

"**Yeah shake it Ken! Show me what you got." **

"**Keru! Don't grab me there! That is my buttocks and only I can touch it." I said.**

"**Dude, that's pretty gross man."**

"**Have you given up on me already?" I said.**

"**No, just letting Dai think he has a chance with you." **

"**Dai? Have a chance with me? That's funny Keru. Real funny. Only the best have a chance with the great and wonderful Ken and he most certainly is not the best."**

"**Yeah whatever. Hey isn't that Kari and Matt over there." **

**I looked to where Keru was pointing, but could not see a thing for there was nothing to be looked at.**

"**In the bushes Ken."**

"**What the hell are they doing in the bushes?"**

**I knew to well what they were doing in the bushes. How could he? I. . .Kari was supposed to be mine. He was supposed to be finished and now I find them making out in the bushes. If that's not bad enough I must include that we are still on school property. It's just wrong.**

"**Ken are you okay."**

"**No. I'm not good at all. After everything, the beating, the pictures, my hatred towards him, he just can't understand that she is mine. Keru I'm hurt. I want to go home Keru. I want to go home with you."**

"**We'll go Ken. We'll go home."

* * *

**

_Yamato's point of view._

_Oh Kenny boy you are such a fool. Did you not think that two could play at that game? Did you think that even I would forgive such cruelty? That is where you are wrong Kenny boy. That is where you are terribly wrong. I may be friendly, but when someone tries to take my Taichi away I can be just as evil as you. _

_I thought you were supposed to be a genius, but I guess I'm wrong. I guess that even you are stupid. I was never trying to take away your beloved Hikari. Girls are not my thing. It's not like I had wanted to get her pregnant. I don't want anything to do with her besides be a great brother-in-law in the near future. _

_Now I see you walk away in heartbreak. Now you know exactly how it feels to have that one thing that you love so much taken away from you. You see Ken I planned it all. You're not the only evil genius around you know. It will be fun tomorrow. I'm counting on it.

* * *

_

Matt you are so evil. The chapter may have confused some, but it was meant to be that way. The next chapter will be up shortly, meaning in a few days. In it we will learn so much. And finally Ken and Yamato will duke it out. Alright!

I have one more thing to ask. Should Dai and Miyako get together? Or should they forever fight for the love of Ken even though they will never get him? Or maybe Miyako belongs with Iori. Or Something else?


	14. The Talk

This chapter is short and does not contain the fighting between Matt and Ken. I had it all typed out, but I didn't like it. I felt that there was something missing. A talk between Tai and Matt was needed. Something serious before the downfall of their enemy. So here you go. Hope you like it.

* * *

Taichi's point of view 

I found the door to Matt's place unlocked when I got there. I just let myself in since I practically lived there anyway. It was quiet and cold in the house. It made me wonder if Yama had made it home yet. He was not in the living room, nor in the kitchen, nor the bathroom or his father's room. That leaves one place left for my Yama to be. In his room sitting in a chair by the window. He was deep in thought. Deep in dark thoughts.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you? You know Yama, I don't like you thinking about other men." It was half a joke, but somehow it hurt me.

He ignored me once again just like how he ignored me earlier today. It's not as if we really truly broke up. We were just playing along with Ken's little game. I think that the game has gone to far however. If it goes on for much longer I'm afraid that I'll lose my Yama forever.

He spends all of his time thinking of ways to destroy that very thing that has made him this way. Every minute of the day is spent plotting ways to his demise. I ask myself what kind of beasts would sink so low as this. What kind of sick animal would wish to destroy the same kind?

I told Matt many times that he didn't have to do this. I told him that it would be okay, that we should just tell his parents what kind of a son they have. He didn't listen to me though. He only has one thing in his mind and that is to destroy.

"Yamato, I'm worried about you." I said.

He turned in his chair to look me in the eye. His eyes were cold and filled with hatred, hatred that Ken had made. His eyes made me want to look away, but I knew that I couldn't do that to him. Not when he needed me the most. I would have to be strong for him. I would have to have all the courage in the world.

"Tai don't call me that." he then smiled at me.

His eyes! His eyes! They aren't filled with hate and fear anymore. They are filled with something else. Something that I recognize from him. Something called love. The beautiful, dazzling eyes.

"I love you Tai. Please don't be worried. It's just Ken. He wouldn't be able to do anything to me no matter how evil he is. And I wasn't thinking about him either. Why would I want to think about him?"

"If you weren't thinking about him then what were you thinking of?"

"Maybe I was thinking about you?"

"You wouldn't have looked like that if you were thinking of me."

"You're right. I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking about your sister."

"That makes me feel better."

"Tai you're the only one I love. It's just she's having my baby. I haven't really thought about it before because I didn't want to, but I have to think about it Tai. I have to hold responsibility for this child. I have to be a good father and take care of it. And that's what I was thinking about just a moment ago. I was trying to figure out what to do."

I'm not very good at the thinking kind of thing so I have no idea what kind of things could have been running through his head. To be a father has to be a difficult thing especially if you were just getting out of high school. Even worse was for my sister who would become a mother at the young age of fourteen. The more I think about it the more my head hurts. Maybe it's because I'm not used to doing it or maybe because I'm scared.

I'm scared for my relationship with Matt. I'm scared for him, but most of all I'm scared for my baby sister. I would do everything in my power for her and yet I can't think of a way to help her out of this. I can't do anything to get her out of this mess. I can't do a thing.

"Matt I want to help my sister. I'm sure it's hard for her, but there's nothing I can do." I said with tears running down my face.

"Don't cry Tai. It's too weird to see you cry and besides you can help your sister. We're almost out of high school Tai. We're old enough to live on our own and I want to ask you something."

"What is it Yama?"

"I want you to move in with me."

Move in with Matt? Move in with Matt? My Yama? My one and only love? The boy that makes my heart beat so fast that it feels like it could burst? He wants to move in with me? He wants to move in with me. I don't know what to do. I mean I want to move in with him, but I don't know how my parents would react to this and if I could handle it.

And how is this helping Kari exactly. Unless he's suggesting what I think he is. No, I can't do that. That's to much responsibility. It's to much for someone like me to deal with. I may be an adult now, but I immature. I'm irresponsible. I can't take care of anything.

"I can't Yama. I can't."

"What are you afraid of Tai?"

I sat down on his bed and let my tears gush down my face. I would have loved to move in with the man I loved, but not now. Not when so many things were happening. Not so soon after we finished high school. We needed time to figure ourselves out first. We needed time for ourselves, to learn how to live alone. And how could I live with him when he was having a baby. I don't like babies.

"Yama, I don't want to grow up."

He got up from his chair and slowly made his way to me. I felt like pushing him away, but when he touched his hand to my face I knew that I needed him. I couldn't help but give in when he reached out his arms to me and held me close.

"Tai, you have to grow up. If we are in love Tai then we'll make it through anything. Don't be afraid Tai. I love you."

"I love you Yama. I love you, but I don't want to live with you."

"I understand Tai. I just want you be happy and I know that eventually you'll want to move in with me. I already have a place and a job to pay for it. I'm going to take care of my mistakes Tai."

"Not like you make a lot. You're perfect Yama."

"You'd be surprised Tai."

"So what are you going to do Matt? What are you going to do about Ken, about Kari, about the baby?"

"I'm going to do what any real man would do Tai. I'm going to take care of the child I helped your sister to make. Are you laughing at me Tai?"

"No." What would I, Taichi, be laughing about? There is nothing funny here. It is not funny to see Yama talking serious. It is not funny that I love him so much.

"Tai you're a real jerk sometimes you know that. I try to talk to you about important stuff and you laugh at me."

"It's because you're so cute Yama."

"And?"

"And I understand that you will take care of my sister and your child. I understand that you love me Yama. I knew all that already. Tell me how you are going to take care of your responsibilities. Tell me everything Yama. I need to know." 

So Yama told me everything I wanted to know. He told me where he would be living. He told me how he would take care of this child that my sister would have in just five months now. He told me everything. He told me what I wanted to hear.

* * *

The next chapter will have the fight between Matt and Ken so don't worry. This is just something I needed to add. 


	15. Brother

_Yamato's point of view_

_Today would be the day that I would confront the little pest. The thorn in my side. If he made it out alive then he was seriously lucky. If I didn't get expelled from school or arrested then it would be a good day I think._

_For some reason I found it necessary to come to school early. Not like I would find the kid at school this early and beat him down. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if he did come here early. The kid seems to love the whole learning thing. He probably sleeps here._

_My thoughts were interrupted when a pair of cold hands covered my eyes. My first thoughts were that it was Taichi, but he wouldn't be here this early. Tai probably wouldn't even be out of bed yet. _

"_Guess who Yama?" Then I knew exactly who it was. _

"_Gee I don't know. Sora is that you?" Just as I expected I got kicked for this._

"_Gee Matt you can't even recognize the voice of your dear brother. I feel so unloved." My brother said in a very dramatic kind of way. I always thought he was a drama queen._

_He took his hands off of my eyes and gave me the biggest smile. He's acting weird again. I thought that he disowned me anyway. I'll never understand this kid. _

"_How is my favorite brother? The same old, same old. Depressed, alone, forgotten? Or are you that angry, bitchy boy that we all know and love who spends all of his time loving his best friend and sipping lemonades?"_

"_You're such a freak Takeru."_

"_I see that's it's number two. So Ken didn't get to you? Did Yama know this was coming? Gasp! Those two lovers are not fools after all. Takeru will have to remember this."_

"_Takeru you're starting to freak me out. Just who's side are you on anyway?"_

"_I am on no one's side for fighting does not accomplish anything. I do love a good brawl though. So I have come to help you both along the way to victory."_

"_So you're a back stabber to the both of us because you want to see a worthy fight."_

"_Oh dear Yamato, you know I am an angel. Why would I do such a thing?"_

"_Because you like to see people suffer. You like to see them fight and most of all you needed a reason to make out with Ken."_

"_So you've figured me out. He's a mighty good kisser."_

_This is something that I would have never expected from my brother a month ago, but now it's just what I was expecting. Next he'll be telling me that he actually got Kari pregnant and told her to say I was the father just to see Ken and I fight. It wouldn't surprise me, but I don't think Takeru would sleep with a girl again._

"_You're right I wouldn't. Never have and never will. The whole Kari thing was a joke. Anyway, I heard that you gave Kari the sex talk. Isn't it a little late now and you being the one who got her this way."_

"_I'm going to ignore that first part because it's just really creepy, but yes I did give her the sex talk. She may be pregnant and everything, but I just don't want to see her on some street corner like all of you believe she is already."_

"_She took it really bad when I came out. She said I was her first love. I guess it would be hard. Kari's not happy and probably hasn't been for years. She has a really good way of hiding it, though."_

"_If she wants to be loved then she's going about it the wrong way." I said._

"_She's not a whore Matt. She's only slept with two guys. You and Ken. And it's disturbing because you were her first. Both of you should lay off the alcohol."_

"_She said that she wasn't drinking anything."_

"_Are you telling me that she slept with you intentionally? Ew!"_

"_Shut up you little brat."_

"_Are you going to kill my beloved Ken?"_

"_I'm not going to kill him. Maybe just beat him around a little, make a fool out of him. Something cruel and unusual."_

_Without saying another word Takeru smiled and turned away. I watched him walk down the hallway and began to think that it was a bad idea to tell him that. He's probably going to go warn his darling little lover boy right now.

* * *

_

Taichi's point of view

Why is my Yama standing in the hallway looking confused? Maybe he needs a big Taichi hug. And who better to give him a Taichi hug then Taichi himself. It's a good thing that I just happened to walk into the school right now. Yama just looks so hot when he's confused. He should be confused more often. And get a look of that fine butt of his. I want to touch it.

SMACK!

"Ow! Tai what the hell?"

"Your butt was calling out to me Matt. It was saying take me I'm yours."

"You sick bastard."

"Yeah I know. Now go find Ken and beat him quickly so we can go make out in your mini van."

"Tai I don't have a mini van."

"No, but if you did we'd be making out in it right now."

I could see Matt thinking for a moment. It looked as if he was going to disagree with me on this. He quickly changed his mind I guess and pulled me into a kiss. He was just teasing me though because it was just a peck on the lips. Why must my Yama be so cruel?

"Tai quit whimpering. I'll give you more later when we're not in the school."

"Good idea Yama! You always have good ideas."

"Then why wasn't I made leader in the digital world?"

"You didn't have the courage."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"Yep."

"Jerk."

"And another reason you weren't leader is because you didn't have the goggles."

"You don't have goggles. So you're not the leader anymore."

"Damn that Daisuke for stealing my goggles!"

"You gave them to him."

"I let him borrow them until he got his repaired."

"Yeah sure Tai."

"I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To never never land!"

Yama just looked at me like I was some kind of a weirdo. I expected that from him though and continued on my way to the soccer fields where I knew that devil would be. That identity theft! That fake leader! I'm going to get him and take back what belongs to me.

* * *

Miyako's point of view.

**Urgh, why can't people be normal for a change. For some odd reason Ken is going around like it's the end of the world. So what if Kari was making out in the bushes with Matt. I'm still here! I will gladly replace Kari for him. I know it just means that I wasn't the girl who was good enough in the first place, but it's Ken we're talking about. Or more like I'm talking about.**

**I wish Mimi was here. She's like the only other person around that's not insane. Of course when she does come and visit she basically only hangs around her boyfriend. I can't blame her, though, that doctor kid is kind of cute. He's almost as dreamy as Ken. They do have very similar color hair, although Ken's is a bit darker.**

"**Oh Ken why can't you understand that we're meant to be together. We're like peanut butter and jelly, ketchup and mustard, asparagus and butter, just meant for each other." I said out loud. People at school were used to me talking to myself by now so no one cared.**

"**I love the way you eyebrows move when you get angry. I love the darkness in your eyes, the color of. . .Augh! Daisuke get off of me!"**

**The nerve of that boy jumping over the wall I was walking by and landing on top of me. He's just lucky that his brain kicked in this morning and he helped me up. If he didn't I would have made that ugly face of his even uglier.**

"**I'm so very sorry. Could you ever forgive me milady?" That jerk! Now he's messing with my head. I'll have to give him that slap that he so very deserves after all. Smack!**

"**Ow, I guess that is a no. If you wish it I could help you out today. Carry your books, escort you through the halls, anything you wish in order to get you to forgive you Milady."**

"**Who are you and what did you do to Daisuke?"**

"**Whatever do you mean? I am standing before you, am I not?"**

"**You are not! Dai wouldn't be this nice. Dai wouldn't be so intelligent. He would never ever apologize to anyone, especially me. And another thing, he would have never called me milady. So knock it off Dai!"**

"**So you like me better when I am dumb?" **

"**Yes! I like it a lot better then the way you are now."**

"**Then you will go out with me?"  
"I will no. . ."**

**Go out with Dai, now this is something I should think about. He's not Ken, but he is hot. His style of clothing, however is a lot better then Ken's. Ken dresses as if his mother picks out his clothes. Dai is annoying though, and very loud. He's kind of crazy too and he made out with Takeru if not have sex with him. Of course what do you think Ken is doing right now. Probably making out with Takeru. Why does that kid get everyone? Save some of the hotties for the girls!**

"**I'll do it! Come here Dai."**

**And with that I grabbed Dai and kissed him right on the lips. It was exciting! Who would have ever thought that my first kiss would be from this annoying creature that was Dai?  
"Alright, now we have to go. Tai's gone insane. He's after me for some odd reason. We must go. Run away my love to the castle in a far away land where we will wed!"

* * *

**

**Ken's point of view.**

**So far it's been an interesting day. I have witnessed one account of stalking, a chase, Miyako and Dai kiss, Koushiro walk into a trash can, and my boyfriend talking to that man that I despise. Yes it's true Takeru and I are now a couple. After a long discussion and quit a bit of making out we have decided that we were meant to be. I really have no reason to hate Matt anymore, but I feel like it is my job.**

**Takeru had told me that he plans to beat me up anyway so I might as well hate him. He is going to crush my face and destroy my beautiful body anyway. I was never good at fighting. Without my whip I am nothing in a fight. That is why I try to avoid them. This, however, can not be avoided and is long over due. **

**I still have my genius to use in case of any emergency. Plus I have Takeru on my side so things will be a bit easier. Yamato will not be able to hurt my beautiful face. He's clever I'll give him that. He did make me feel like I had won yesterday. He also made me feel like I have failed miserably. That jerk!**

"**Hey Ken what's up man?" Speak of the devil.**

"**Hello Yamato, how are you doing?"**

"**Considerably well, even though a little jerk tried to kill me!" Oh no, he's attracting attention.**

"**I didn't try to kill you Matt. I merely tried to make you feel like crap."**

"**Oh really. You . . ." Matt reached for me, but was stopped by his idiot boyfriend.**

"**I'm holding you back Matt! I'm holding you back!"**

"**You do that you idiot bastard. Not like your darling boyfriend can do anything to me anyway." I said.**

"**Hold me back Matt, hold me back! Here take a hold of my shirt. Now you little punk, prepare to die." Tai said.**

"**Tai this is none of your business. Leave Ken and Yamato alone." **

**I looked out into the circle of people around us to find the source of the voice. Of course I recognized it. It was Takeru's voice. Tai was willing to fight for Yamato, but my boyfriend was not so willing. Perhaps he is not as loyal as I thought. Perhaps he truly does not like me at all.**

"**It's true that you are destined to battle. A game of cards maybe? Or perhaps you prefer chess?" Takeru said while stepping into the middle next to me. "I don't want to see either my brother or my beloved all bloodied up, but a fight is needed. A fight of the geniuses. Maybe a game of jeopardy."

* * *

**

**Mwhahahaha, the battle is on! Review please!**


	16. Jeopardy

I had trouble with this chapter, but I've finished it. I just hope that it's good. Most of the questions I got from The 80's Game, so those aren't mine and neither is Digimon. So on with the story, I think.

* * *

_Yamato's Point of view._

"_Jeopardy?" I said. I was just as confused as Ken looked._

"_Yes, jeopardy will do nicely. What do you think Ken?" Takeru said._

"_I think you're insane. What will a game of jeopardy give us?"_

"_Pride, or you could arrange a prize of your choice."_

"_Like ice cream sundaes?" Tai said._

"_If they're from Ken they're probably poisoned." I said._

"_Jeopardy?" Ken said, still in disbelief._

"_I like jeopardy." Tai said._

_I don't know how it happened, but somehow Takeru convinced Ken and I to play the stupid game of jeopardy. It's not like it's going to do anything, but the teachers agreed to dismiss school for the day for it so I might as well go along with it. I think the little brat had the whole thing planned from the beginning. I'm beginning to wonder if I actually did sleep with Kari and if she actually is pregnant or if this is some kind of sick prank of Takeru's._

"_Now for the rules, you both get to choose two people from the audience for your team. All three of you can discuss the answer, but only you two can answer the question. And no one cares about answering it as a stupid question, I'm the one asking the questions. And on to more important matters, the prize. We have discussed and come up with a very clever prize I think. You two of course had no say in this whatsoever. If Mr. Ishida wins he will get a million dollars." _

_How the hell did they get Joe as an announcer? He keeps dropping all of his papers and doesn't know what the hell is going on. This is dumb.

* * *

_

**Ken's point of view.**

**Why am I doing this? I'd rather beat this guy with a baseball bat, not play silly childish games with him. I'm going to have to kill someone for this. And unfortunately I'm going to have to kill my beloved boyfriend. Why is it that he comes up with these stupid ideas? He's been hanging out with Daisuke too long that's it.**

"**Okay you won't get a million dollars, but the prize is a secret. So Mr. Ishida. . ."**

"**Call me that one more time and I'll break you're neck Joe." **

"**R-r-right, Matt will you please pick your first team member."**

"**Oh pick me! Pick me! I'm smart, I can do it! Pick me!" Tai said.**

**What an idiot, of course Matt was going to pick him. Even though he is about the biggest idiot in the world he's still Matt's boyfriend. And of course Matt picked Tai, but not before he punched him in the face for being an idiot.**

"**Your turn Ken. Oh right, you picked Takeru. Good for you." Joe said.**

"**I didn't even choose yet!"**

"**You were taking too long so I did for you. Didn't you know I can do that."**

"**What is wrong with you Joe?" Matt asked.**

"**I went to therapy and my therapist told me that I need to be more of a man."**

"**And was your therapist Mimi?" I asked.**

"**Hey, how'd you know?"**

"**Moron."**

"**Now, Matt choose your third team member."**

**It took Matt awhile before he finally choose Koushiro who looked confused. I suppose he thought Matt and Tai broke up too from the way he was looking at them. Poor fellow, he had the potential to become a great evil genius. Unfortunately he befriended the wrong group of people.**

"**Ken?"**

"**What?"**

"**Your turn Ken."**

"**Pick me Ken! I love you!" **

"**Not as much as I love you! Pick me Ken!"**

**Miyako and Daisuke have got to be the most annoying people in the world. They're jumping up and down like the idiot Taichi was. What morons. Now, who will I choose. Who is worthy enough to be on my team of villains? Iori perhaps? **

"**Iori."**

"**No, not the creepy mushroom kid! You idiot!"**

"**Come on Miyako this is stupid." That was an easy way to get rid of the two then.

* * *

**

**Sora's point of view.**

**The other night I went over to Matt's house because he was all upset about his breakup with Tai. He made me worry about him. He even cried on my shoulder. And yesterday he was moping around like he was going to die or something. **

**Now, however, he's up on stage playing a stupid game with Tai like nothing happened. They're holding hands and whispering things into each others ears.Either they got back together or they never broke up at all. If that is the case then Matt will be in a lot of pain after this game. **

**I'm supposed to be his friend and friends tell me everything. If he told me everything then I wouldn't be so confused right now. I didn't know that Ken and him hated each other that much. He didn't let me know what Ken was doing to him and he didn't let me know what he was going to do about Ken. I don't know what's going on!

* * *

**

Hikari's point of view.

If I'm the prize then somebody's going to die. I know that I probably won't be, but it's something that Takeru would do and this is all Takeru's idea. Everything was his idea. Yes, even sleeping with his brother was his idea. He was joking of course, but I took it serious. It was something I wanted to do. I thought that if I couldn't get Takeru then I would have his brother. It didn't work out the way I planned though.

Now, I'm left with no one. I'm left to raise a baby without a father, without anyone. Matt told me once that he would help, but he hadn't talked to me about the baby since then. He's just acting like my brother now. I didn't want that. I didn't want any of this.

I'm so stupid to have thought that Matt would actually want to date me. I'm so stupid to actually sleep with him. And then to get involved in a relationship with Ken, who I knew was a total lunatic. Now my stupid mistakes have turned into a battle to see who's the best. At first it started out as a fight for me and my child, but now it's not about that.

I wonder what they are really fighting about. If it's revenge Matt wants then he should just give up. Revenge will do nothing. The best thing to do would be just to walk away and ignore Ken. He knows that Ken is insane. He knows that he's just being a jerk.

I say this and yet I help Matt with whatever horrible plans he has. I help him because I care. I don't care about him the way my brother does, but the way a sister would now. I know now that I shouldn't have helped him. I should just end this, but how?

* * *

_Yamato's point of view._

_Ken's team has more of an advantage it's not fair. Sure Koushiro is incredibly smart and I'm not that bad either, but we don't know everything. Ken does._

"_Next question, This Bette Midler song contains the lyrics, 'You were content to let me shine, that's your way." Joe said._

"_Who would know that?" Ken said._

"_I know, I know!" Tai yelled._

_This is a first. Usually Tai just sits there in confusion and nods his head every now and then. Now, he actually has an answer? I'm so proud of him. Wait, I can't be proud of him until I know that it's right._

"_What is it Tai?"_

"_The Wind Beneath My Wings." Tai said._

"_Wow, Tai I didn't know you were a Bette Midler fan."_

"_Who's that?"_

"_The answer is what Tai said."_

"_And you are correct! The teams are tied and with two questions to go. What movie contains the lines 'Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight? I ask. . ."_

"_Batman!" Takeru screamed. He could have at least let Joe finish._

"_Batman." Ken repeated._

"_Correct."_

"_Now this last question will be worth two points. Either one could win at this point. What was written in Ken's dairy on the day of Matt's beating?"_

"_I can answer that one." I said.

* * *

_

**Ken's point of view.**

**I can't believe that was the question. How would they know what my dairy said. They planned this from the beginning, I just know they did. And Takeru was in on all of it.**

"**Sorry Ken, I didn't know this would happen. I just thought. . ." Takeru said.**

**He sounded completely honest, but how did Joe get a question like that. I knew from the beginning that he was on their side, but this is ridiculous. I know I'm going to lose. I can't win when they have my diary in their hands. **

**It's not even about winning or losing anymore, those pages say it all. Those pages . . .**

"**On the day of my beating Ken put this entry into his dairy, 'I watched from a distance as the lone wolf was torn apart. Kicked, beaten, scratched and bruised, everything was going according to plan. Then they left him there to cry out in pain as the blood ran down his body and drenched his clothes. I would soon have my Hikari to myself even if I had to kill for her. Nothing would stand in the way of . . ."**

"**Stop it! That's enough! You two would go on forever wouldn't you? Do you even remember why you hate him Ken? Do you even care Matt? This is pointless, you won't get anything from keeping this up." Kari said. She had tears running down her face just as I did.**

**Everyone watched as Kari turned away and ran out of the building. Tai ran off after her and I did nothing for I was too ashamed of myself. I acted horrible these past few weeks. I was trying to win something that I already had, Hikari's love. I was such a fool.**

**Why didn't I just see that she loved me? That Matt never wanted her and never will want her. I'm a genius when it comes to school work, but when it comes to common sense I'm an idiot. When it comes to love I'm foolish.**

"**Ken?"**

"**I'm sorry Matt. I'm an idiot. She loved me and I failed to notice that."**

"**Yeah you did. I'm sorry too. I should've acted more my age and should've talked to you or something." **

"**Do you think she will ever forgive me?" I said.**

"**Of course she will. Like you said Ken, she loves you." Takeru said. "And if you love her so much as too fight another man for her then you should go to her Ken."**

"**Keru?"**

**Takeru pretended not to hear me and walked off the stage. I didn't know that he actually had feelings for me, but tears don't usually lie. However, in Takeru's case it's hard to tell.

* * *

**

And there you go, chapter number whatever. Matt officially won the sad game of jeopardy, so he should get a prize. What should he get guys? And Matt also has this job, only problem is I don't know what it is. Anyone care to help me on that one?


	17. Arg!

I'm sorry that this has taken awhile, but I've been really busy. I don't really know if I like the chapter though. It's okay, but not as cool as I would have hoped.

* * *

Yamato's point of view.

_Jeopardy. It's the single most idiotic game I have ever played. It's alright if you're on TV trying to win money, but when you're at school fighting an enemy it's ridiculous. Jeopardy should never be played to battle your most hated rival. You get nothing out of it._

_Sure I may have embarrassed Ken in front of hundreds and made him cry, but I really got nothing. There was no prize. Another down side was I hurt other people as well. If Kari wasn't so damn emotional it would have been great. And why? All for that stupid kid. He's the biggest idiot I have ever seen in my life._

_Ken blew all chances he had with my brother for a skinny little wench. Okay, I shouldn't be talking about her like that. She didn't exactly do anything wrong. I'm just a little pissed at Ken for leaving my brother for her. My brother is just so angelic and yet evil at the same time. Ken and him belong together. Why can't he just see that?_

_Someone should shake him until he gets it. Tai would be a perfect person to do so, unfortunately he ran off after his sister. They both probably ran home unless Tai got sidetracked by an ice cream shop.

* * *

_

Taichi's point of view.

Just make her stop crying! Someone please. It's not my fault that my boyfriend is a normal human being looking for revenge. It's not my fault my boyfriend is so hot and sexy that she just had to have sex with him. Mmmmm. . . Yama's body.

Not the time to get side tracked. Pay attention to the important things. Your sister is crying Tai, you must comfort her. Say something intelligent. Say something nice.

"Um. . ." Nice one Tai.

"Go away Tai." She should have realized after the first ten times she told me this that I was not going to go away.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate how they fight and neither one want the baby anyway. I'm going to have to quit school and take care of it."

"Uh. . ."

"I should have known this would happen. Everyone hates me now Tai."

"That's not true. So what if they call you a slut and stuff. I'm sure they've all had sex with billions of guys. You just happened to be unfortunate."

"Tai your boyfriend is a jerk."

"Don't you think I know that already. That's what makes him so hot."

"You're a moron Tai."

"That's what makes me so cute. Listen Kari, I know Matt's not always there for you, but it's probably because of me. If I wasn't there bugging him all the time he would probably have more time to help you out. He's doing all he can Kari. He even got a job and an apartment to he can help raise it. He's out of school in a few months I'm sure he'll take care of it sometimes." That was pretty intelligent I think.

"What about you Tai?"

What does she mean? Why is she looking at me like that? I don't like the way she said that. I don't like it at all. Is she saying what I think she's saying? No, she most certainly doesn't want her clumsy older brother to take care of a baby.

"Will you live with Matt? Will you take care of the baby with him?" Kari said.

I can't tell if she actually wants me to take care of the baby or if she's just asking if that's what I would do. I hope it's the second one. Babies give me the willies and I don't even know what those are.

"I already told Matt that I didn't want to move in with him. I want to get going on my own first." I said.

"Usually people start off with roommates anyway Tai. Besides I thought you loved him?"

"I do!"

"Then why don't you want to live with him?"

". . ."

"Tai?"

"I don't like babies! They're so gross. They can't get anything in their mouth, cry all the time, whine, throw things, and just plain annoy people."

"Tai you just described yourself."

"Haha, very funny. I don't cry though."

She was about to say something else, but there was a knock at the door. The person didn't wait for anyone to answer and just walked in. It was the devil here to apologize and probably ask for my sisters hand in marriage or something stupid like that. I can see him doing it.

"Kari? Um. . . I'm sorry Kari. I should have seen that you never wanted him. I should have opened my eyes and seen that you loved me." Ken said.

"The thing is Ken, I don't know if I ever loved you. I think it's time Ken to stop chasing me and go find where your heart belongs." Kari said.

"Thank you." And with that Ken was gone.

So much drama in one day can really give a guy a headache. I think I should eat something. Where's Yama? I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of him. He does smell like cucumbers all the time. You would think he would smell like something nicer, but hey.

* * *

_Yamato's point of view._

_Koushiro and Sora are the most annoying people when they're together. They're pretty annoying apart too, but when they're together they do nothing but bicker. It's enough to drive a person insane. _

"_You didn't get a prize Matt." Shiro said for what must be the seventh time._

"_What would the prize have been? The host was Joe. Was he going to give him a years supply of cough drops?" Sora said._

"_You could get addicted to those things."_

"_And what would they do? Kill you? Shiro I'm addicted to cough drops I'm going to drop dead." _

"_They're not candy. I'm sure they would do something to you."_

"_Oh, you mean you don't know. I thought the genius knew everything." _

"_Would you to shut up. You're starting to sound like Dai and Miyako. It's unbearable." I said._

_They didn't shut up, but luckily we got to Tai's house a few minutes later. Not that Tai and Kari are going to be better company. Kari's probably crying her eyes out while Tai tries to make her fell better._

_I was shocked then when I walked into the house and they were laughing while playing video games. _

"_What the hell is going on? I thought that you were sad." I said to Kari._

"_I was. Then Tai talked to me. Now I know everything will be okay."_

"_Oh really."_

"_Yes because I don't have to worry about Ken anymore since he found Takeru and you and Tai are going to raise the baby like it was your own. Or like Tai was the mother or something. I don't really want to raise it." _

"_What?" I must have heard her wrong._

"_I'm going to try and be a father. We're going to have a baby Yama!" Tai said.

* * *

_

I'll just stop it there. It seems like a good place to stop. The next chapter will take place a few months in the future when the baby is already born. I still need some help with the job thing. Maybe Matt will be an astronaut. Haha, just kidding. And maybe a baby name. Anyone know any good ones? Oh, should it be a boy or a girl. Oh man, there's just to much to think about.


	18. The Waiting Room of Doom!

Sorry that I'm a little slow at getting things out lately, but I've been busy. And, plus, I just didn't know what to write for this chapter. I should have planned that out ages ago, but I didn't. I actually just planned on Tai and Matt to go on a few dates and that would be it. Then, somehow, Ken showed up and ruined that. I also believe that this story was supposed to be serious. Hahahahaha, it's not. Oh my, I just reread this thing and I laughed my head off. I love it. I'm so sad because this is the last chapter. Well, now I can write some other stuff. So, here it is THE FINAL CHAPTER! Enjoy!

* * *

Remember this is a little ways into the future.

Taichi's point of view.

How long does it take to have a stupid baby, geez. It didn't take that long for Barbie's friend to have a baby. It just popped right out. Why can't Kari be like that? I've been waiting here for. . . Ah! It's already been ten minutes! Why can't it go faster? It's just a baby. It can't be that hard to get it out of a. . .never mind.

"Matt, I've just been thinking." I said.

"That's dangerous."

"I know, but listen. How the hell do people have babies? I don't understand?"

"Well, when two people love each other or they're extremely drunk. . ."

"Shut up I know how one becomes pregnant! I just don't see why they would want to."

"Most of the time babies are a mistake."

"Then why don't people get an abortion?"

"Because that's murder Tai."

"No it's not! You know what's murder, having to go through giving birth. It's got to be painful. And disgusting. Babies are gross."

"Tai quit freaking out, you're a guy. You're never going to have to give birth."

"Yes, go me! Being a guy rules. So, you think this is going to be a while?"

"Yes."

"I guess then we have to keep waiting."

It's so boring to wait. Why won't the stupid thing just come out already. Oh my goodness, I found puzzles! Do I want to do the one with one-thousand pieces or the one with twenty-four pieces? I'm so glad I don't have to think to long about that. Twenty-four pieces it is. Oh what pretty ponies these are. I wish I had one.

* * *

_Yamato's point of view._

_Kari started to go into labor a while ago now. Tai and I have been waiting in this room for about three hours. I can tell that he doesn't have a care in the world. He's probably not even nervous at all about this. Of course I can hardly stop my self from shaking. I'm scared. Pretty soon the doctor will burst through that door and tell me I'm a father._

_I'll then have the responsibility of taking care of a child until it can take care of itself. I'm sort of glad that it's going to be staying with Kari for the first few months. Then I'll have to care for the child forever. _

_Tai and I planned it all out months ago. I saved up enough money to support us for a few months. I'm going to take some time off from my job at the beep to take care of the baby. Tai's going to go to law school. I still can't believe that he got in, but I'll get over it. Tai has a job now too. He works at a coffee shop part time so he can pay some what for his schooling. His parents are paying for the rest. Lucky bastard._

_I'm so tired of waiting. I wish that Tai wasn't sleeping so I could talk to him about a few things. I'm just so scared right now. I want him to hold me and tell me that everything will be alright._

"_Yamato?" Holy Crap! When did this guy get here? He scared the crap out of me. "Sorry to startle you, but are you Yamato Ishida?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Congratulations your a father to a healthy baby girl and boy."_

"_What? There was two of them!"

* * *

_

Taichi's point of view.

I love chicken, I love liver, I love meow mix please deliver. Is that even how it goes? What is that sound? Where the hell am I and why does it smell so clean?

"Augh! It smells like disinfecting stuff in here?" I say as I wake up.

"Well, it is a hospital." Some weird guy in a white jacket said.

"Why am I in a hospital and why is my boyfriend passed out on the floor? Ah, you killed him didn't you?"

"No, he passed out after he received the news."

"My sister had a baby!" Now I remember why I'm in a hospital. I wonder how long I was out. And I didn't get to finish my puzzle.

"Wait a second, did you say this was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, isn't he sexy?"

"Yes, but isn't he the father of your sister's baby?"

"Yeah, he's so hot that even my baby sister wanted to have sex with him. And did, and then got pregnant. But that was before me and him got together."

"That's still weird." The idiot doctor said.

"I don't see it." I, the intelligent one, say.

This doctor is so stupid. I can't believe he just delivered my sisters babies. Now, he's suggesting that Matt and I go look at them. Yes, Matt did wake up. Poor guy, I would pass out too if I found out that I would have to take care of two babies instead of one. Oh crap, I am going to have to take care of these creatures of doom.

"Do we get to hold them?" I asked.

"Actually, I think you should stay here." The doctor says.

"Why? They're my babies too! Whoa, that's freakish."

"It's not very good for the babies to be in contact with ones like you."

"Tai you're dirty and gross you can't see them. You'll end up endangering their life. Be a good boy and finish your puzzle." Yama said.

"Whatever you say hot and sexy man! But don't you need me?"

"No."

And that's when Yamato walked out of my life forever.

THE END

* * *

Yeah and just so you know, I don't own Barbie, Digimon, or the meow mix song. 


	19. The Ending

That last chapter was the fake ending. Gwahahahahahahaha! Oh man, I had to do it. Yes, I am EVIL! I love being evil. It's so much fun. Okay so this is the FINAL CHAPTER!

* * *

Tai and Matt are now home from the hospital. At Tai and Matt's apartment.

* * *

Taichi's point of view. 

Okay, so Yamato didn't really leave me forever. It just seemed like forever. He said that it was only fifteen minutes. I don't believe him. He's a liar! I have evidence and it's called a clock! He was gone for exactly fifteen minutes and twenty seconds. Oh man, I'll make a good lawyer some day. A lot better than that creepy short kid. He says that it's his life ambition or whatever. He can't even lie. I can and I'm good at it.

"No, your not Tai. You're a horrible liar. We can all see right through you."

"What?" When they hell did creepy younger Yama get here. "Holy Guacamole Batman, did you just read my mind?"

"No, I did not just read your mind. I didn't even say anything to you."

"I guess I imagined it." This kid is so freaky, I'm so out of here.

* * *

**Ken's point of view.**

**I can't believe Tai just believed Takeru. He just waved his hands and told him stuff and Tai believes him. Of course Takeru is creepy and probably knows mind control. He'll come in real handy when I decide to take over the world.**

"**Takeru what did you do to Tai? He's freaking out in the corner." Yamato said.**

"**Damn, my force must not be working." Takeru said before walking away.**

**How dare he leave me with his older brother, who I am now deathly afraid of. That evil bastard just keeps staring at me. He looks like he's going to kill me. I might as well glare back at him.**

"**Ken, if you hurt my brother again I'll make sure you won't live another second, understood?" He says.**

"**Understood."**

"**Good, now that that's all taken care of we can be friends."**

"**Yes, that sounds nice." Really it does sound nice. As long as I don't hurt his brother I'll be fine. I'm sure that I won't hurt Takeru. Even if I do Takeru probably wouldn't run to Yamato. He'd kill me himself.

* * *

**

In The Future!!!! Um. . .Takeru's point of view.

And that is what happened. Everyone became friends. Well, we kind of already were friends, but then Kari got pregnant and screwed it all up. It's okay, because now we're all friends again and every ones happy.

Dai and Miyako have been dating now for about two years. They seem to be happy together. They're a bit competitive, though, and scary. One of these days one of them is going to end up dead. I'm hoping it's Miyako, but that's just because Dai is hot and Miyako is of the female species. 

Kari is Internet dating that American kid. I don't know which one, but they all were pretty creepy so it doesn't matter. She said that he was her soul mate. How pathetic is that? It would be funny if it was like really the kids grandpa or something talking to her. Hahahahahaha. Okay, so that would be mean. 

Joe, Mimi, and Iori aren't important, but hey. Joe decided that he didn't want to be a doctor anymore. He now hosts some game show on TV. I watch it everyday. Mimi does something. Maybe she still lives in America. And the short kid just continues being short and creepy.

Sora and Koushiro got hitched right after high school and live in a really big house. I think Shiro got a good job in computers. Who would have guessed?

Tai and Yamato, the big stars of are tale are the proud parents of some children. They are currently living in some apartment that Ken and I pop up in whenever we please. They also have jobs and stuff, but they aren't important. Tai and Matt are not important. I'm important.

What am I doing now? I'm ruling the world. Call me Emperor Takeru. I finally did what that short French guy couldn't. The thing is not to attack Russia until about the end. Or just be prepared for the winter. You think that evil people who were trying to take over the world would figure that out, but no. They had to keep failing. 

Anyway, I am ruler of the world. Everyone must bow down to me and kiss my boots. Yes, that's right kiss my boots. Ken is my darling Empress. He's so hot in a dress. Of course he's hot in everything.

"Takeru, what are you doing in my house again?" Damn, Tai's home.

"Nothing, dearest person who is currently sleeping with my brother. I was only thinking about a few things. Writing them down so I could . . .You're not supposed to look at them Tai!" 

"You are not ruler of the world. And what the heck is this part that says I'm not important. Damn you kid get out of my house! You're evil." 

"Oh hey, did you ever write that story about me and Ken?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking about publishing it. It's amazing."

"Sweet. Well, I'm off. Got to go see Ken now." 

Taichi's point of view.

I thought that kid would never leave. He's such a pest. Now he is gone though and I can get some rest. Those stupid kids kept me up all night. Stupid Yama for being so sexy and cute when he's sleeping. I couldn't bare to wake him up. I wonder how he could have remained sleeping?

I shouldn't ponder on that question all day though. He deserves sleep. He's such a good boyfriend and father. The kids hated to go to daycare and leave him. They've grown quite attached to their daddy. What am I talking about? They're not even two yet. I'm sure they don't care just as long as somebody changes them and feeds them.

"Tai are you home?"

"Yama! My love you are home. Let's make out!"

"No that's okay Tai, maybe later. I have to make lunch for you and the kids."

"Dude, just give them some of that canned mushy stuff. And while your at it get me some too. I like the sweet potato kind."

"Tai you're not supposed to eat the baby food." Baby food? So that's why there was a baby on the bottle. I just thought it was like applesauce.

"Tai, do you want a sandwich or something? I was going to giveAyaka andRemus some real food."

"Matt where are my babies?"

"They're out in the living room."

"You left my babies out there unattended. They could stick their fingers in a socket and get electrocuted. Why weren't you thinking Matt?"

"Tai you covered up the sockets before we even got them. You made the whole house baby safe."

"They could eat each other! Just yesterdayAyaka tried to take a bight out of herbrother I witnessed it."

"They're teething. They'll bight anything. And don't worry about anything, Dai and Miyako are out there taking care of the twins."

"You trust them with our children. You psycho!" Oh my goodness. Yama's so cute when he smiles like that.

"Tai, I love you."

"I love you too, Yama."

THE END

Oh yeah and everyone lived happily ever after.

* * *

Hahahahaha, Matt's job is a secret. That's why it was beeped out in the last chapter. Hehehehe. I couldn't decide the baby names. I liked all the ones that people suggested, so I just picked two. I like them. 

Hope it was a good ending. I didn't really know how to end it. I wouldn't have really ended it like the last chapter though. Hehehe. That was horrible. Now I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll actually write that Ken and Takeru story. But I'm thinking about writing a Takeru and Hikari story. I don't know why, I despise Kari.

Review, Please! Tell me it's good, tell me it's bad. Just review.


End file.
